Sucker Punch
by lonely jester
Summary: How will Natsuki get back at her old high school nemesis? By going after her enemy's younger sister, Shizuru Fujino, of course. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Kruger, Natsuki Kruger is suffering from sudden-loss-of-inspiration syndrome. Sucker Punch (title subject to change) just popped into my mind one day and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. It'll hopefully be a multi-chapter story, but I'm just bouncing it off you readers out there._

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions. Mai Hime is not one of them._

* * *

**Sucker punch** (n.) – A blow made without warning, allowing no time for preparation or defense on the part of the recipient. Painful as hell, and not something you'd want to experience.

* * *

Fuuka Academy. One of the most prestigious high schools in Japan, it is the top choice of Japan's elite families to send their children for schooling. Although Fuuka Academy was historically a place where the next generation of Japan's wealthiest could get to know one another, a few years ago, one of the fantastically rich benefactors of the school became bored enough to anonymously start a scholarship foundation for those "poor, poverty-stricken" students whose families did _not_ have important business/political connections, rake in six-figure salaries, or both.

One of the afore-mentioned "poor, poverty-stricken" students is a young girl, seventeen years old, with short navy blue hair that looks like it was styled by a blind man, and intense green eyes hidden behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Pretty enough, to be sure, but it's hard to tell behind the thick bangs, glasses, and light spattering of acne (poor kid, puberty's been hard on her). Combined with her excellent academic record—essential for the Mysterious Bored Rich Man's Scholarship Fund—and her lack of money, luck, friends, social skills, et cetera et cetera, this kid is easy prey for fantastically rich, extremely bored teenagers. Called the residential nerd of Fuuka Academy (which is actually one of the nicer nicknames her peers have for her), Natsuki Kuga, in short, despises high school.

One of the fantastically rich, extremely bored teenagers at Fuuka Academy is another young girl, seventeen years old, with luscious blonde hair and beautiful crimson eyes. Drop-dead gorgeous with a body to die for, her name is Shiori Fujino, the eldest daughter of the Fujino family, whose members have both political connections and six-figure salaries. Alas, if only her personality was as fair as her face. Shiori Fujino is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl at Fuuka Academy, not to mention that she has a really attractive accent. Such beauty and family connections are undeniable assets: whenever Shiori abuses her Student Council President privileges, the administration always looks the other way. She has everyone wrapped around her little finger, including one hapless Natsuki Kuga. Every snide comment that drops from Shiori's mouth is considered a pearl, or a diamond, or an emerald—you get the point—by our naïve Natsuki.

As Natsuki will soon learn, being a sucker for a pretty face is a surefire way of getting sucker punched in the gut.

* * *

"Shiori! You look amazing in this picture!"

Natsuki, who had been studiously observing her shoes as she walked, immediately looked up at the sound of her (not so) secret love's title.

There, at the end of the hallway, stood Venus incarnate, otherwise known as Shiori Fujino, surrounded by a huge group of her fangirls. One of them was showing Shiori a fashion magazine.

Shiori haughtily sniffed and turned the page. "Oh, that disgusting picture? I much prefer this one."

Amidst the awed gasps, no one heard the residential nerd of Fuuka creep closer to the edge of the crowd and peek over one fangirl's shoulder to look at the magazine.

Natsuki's eyes widened behind her glasses. That was one _fine_ picture of Shiori in a sinfully short dress!

"Yes, it was an exclusive photo-shoot done for Vogue Hommes Japan," Shiori's voice rose above the awed murmurs. "I didn't think I was pretty enough for it, but the editor—a good friend of Papa's—insisted that I _had_ to do one, saying that it would be a waste if I didn't. How could I say no to that?"

"Shiori, you're too modest! Don't ever doubt your beauty!"

Natsuki winced as the girls around her screamed their agreement. She cringed even more when the fangirl whose shoulder she'd been looking over noticed her presence. "What the—hey, it's Nerd-suki. What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do than just stalking Shiori?"

Everyone's heads immediately swiveled to stare at Natsuki with hostile eyes. Natsuki gulped.

"What a dorky haircut."

"Shouldn't you be selling birdfeed or whatever it is you poor people do?"

Natsuki inwardly winced, but years of taunts had hardened her exterior to the point where she did nothing but gaze back neutrally.

The navy-haired girl was confused when the angry mutters suddenly quieted. She remained wary until she saw what had shut the fangirls up: Shiori Fujino herself was making her way through the crowd towards Natsuki. Shiori easily maneuvered through the crowd and looked down at the shorter girl with a curious expression on her face.

Natsuki was nearly hyperventilating. Shiori Fujino was looking at her! Her, the pariah of Fuuka Academy!

"Natsuki Kuga, right?"

Natsuki could only nod. Her heart nearly stopped when Shiori smirked at her. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Natsuki shrugged. One of the fangirls hissed, "Why can't you answer properly, you moron?"

Shiori ignored her followers. "Well, _Nat-su-ki_, would you like to hang out with me?"

Natsuki's jaw dropped. The fangirls gasped, some of them bursting into tears.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Shiori's eyes narrowed.

"Ah—no, I'm just surprised, that's all—" Natsuki stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." Shiori grabbed the shocked Natsuki's wrist and pulled her away from the silent crowd.

"Where are we going?" Natsuki tried to match the pace of the other girl's longer legs.

"Shopping. We're going to replace your sad excuse for a shirt."

One hour later, a bewildered Natsuki stood outside an expensive clothing store, waiting for Shiori to come out. The blonde came out holding a small shopping bag and thrust it into Natsuki's hands. "Here. Don't bother paying me back; I doubt you can afford it. Do me a favor and wear it tomorrow?" Shiori fluttered her eyelashes at Natsuki.

"Uh, sure—"

"Great! See you later." Shiori waved and walked to the curb, where a limousine was waiting. Natsuki blinked. She could have sworn it wasn't there before.

The limousine roared off, leaving Natsuki in a cloud of dust. She looked through the bag in her hands and pulled out a shirt. It was a simple white shirt with a red-and-white target on the front. Natsuki shrugged. Rich people had weird tastes.

Shiori's cell phone rang. She flipped it open impatiently. "What?"

A deep voice replied, "I heard something interesting through the grapevine. Hanging out with the Nerd Turd? I didn't know you liked them short and ugly, Shiori."

"Shut up, Reito, I'm not interested in Kuga," Shiori said dismissively. "We're going to play a little game with the nerd. You up for it?"

"Oh yeah." Reito broke into evil laughter, prompting Shiori to join in.

* * *

Natsuki fidgeted uncomfortably as she walked through the halls. She was wearing the shirt Shiori bought her, but the Student Council president was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was laughing and whispering when she passed by, but that was nothing new.

"Hey, Nerd-suki!"

Natsuki whirled around. A tall, handsome boy smirked at her. Behind him was a small group of kids—the entire Student Council, sans Shiori.

"What do you want, Kanzaki?" Natsuki's voice trembled.

Reito tsked. "Is that any way to speak to your vice president? Maybe this'll teach you some proper respect, Kuga." He revealed a water balloon he had been holding and hurled it at Natsuki. It exploded in a burst of paint, close to the bull's-eye. Natsuki gasped in shock.

The crowded hallway burst into cheers and applause. Reito smirked. "Aw, I missed the bull's-eye. Anybody else want to try?"

Paint-filled water balloons magically materialized in everyone's hands. Natsuki yelped as she was peppered with the rubber bombs. "Stop! Shiori gave me this shirt!"

Her answer was a chorus of snide laughs and three paint-bombs to her chest.

Natsuki turned and ran. She burst through one of the side doors and ducked as another paint-bomb whizzed over her head. Natsuki leaped over several hedges and ended up in the school's garden, looking around for her tormentors before bending over and panting from the sudden exercise.

"How's it going, Nerd-suki? Having fun yet?"

Natsuki's head shot up. Reito smirked at her, idly tossing and catching a paint-bomb in his hand.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Natsuki's voice was defiant.

Reito's smirk widened. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, it was Shiori's idea."

The crunch of gravel alerted Natsuki to another presence. She looked to the side to see Shiori approach with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Shiori wiggled her fingers at Natsuki. "Hey Nerd-suki, I'm glad you wore the shirt. It makes this game so much more fun!"

Natsuki stared at her in disbelief. "Wha—?"

"Come on, Kuga, you don't actually believe that I wanted to hang out with you? As if." Shiori scoffed. "We're the hunters and you're the deer. Any last words?"

"You're a two-faced bitch."

"And I declare Kuga hunting season…open." Shiori threw a paint-bomb at Natsuki's face. It impacted with a resounding splat, covering her entire face with orange paint.

* * *

Saeko Kuga looked up from the classified section of the newspaper she was reading at the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Natsuki Kuga trudged into the kitchen, covered head-to-toe in paint.

Saeko eyed her daughter. "What happened to you?"

Natsuki opened the refrigerator and shut it in disgust when she saw its bare shelves. "The assholes at school, is what happened. They have a new name for me."

"What is it?"

"Nerd-suki."

Saeko frowned. "That's not very clever. I could probably come up with a better name—"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Natsuki growled. She plopped down in the rickety chair across from Saeko.

Saeko looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, but you know I don't understand how you feel. I was popular in high school!"

"You were only popular because you slept with everyone," Natsuki pointed out.

Saeko scowled. "You should thank me for that—it's how you were conceived. The boy that was your father freaked out and gave me money for an abortion, but I used that money to support you and me."

Natsuki looked away bitterly. "Sometimes I wish you had the abortion."

Saeko's amber eyes softened. "You're my little girl, Natsuki. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Yeah, well, you're getting soft in your old age." Natsuki kept her face turned away so Saeko wouldn't see her wet eyes.

"Old? I'm only thirty-four, thank you very much."

"Sure, Mom. Did you find a job yet?"

"Not yet." Saeko sighed. "Pity your poor mother, Natsuki. I always try so hard to support your schooling, and yet the gods still decide to shit on my luck."

"Support my schooling? Fuuka Academy gives me a full scholarship," Natsuki reminded.

"Well, I have to send you to university, don't I?" Saeko said brusquely. "And about those kids who torture you, Natsuki, don't worry about them…I've learned through experience that karma is a bitch, and she'll get those kids good. You just concern yourself with your studies and get a high-paying job so that your poor mother can finally retire."

"Thank you for your infinite wisdom, sensei." Natsuki mock-bowed.

"Use it well, young grasshopper," Saeko teased back.

Natsuki studied her mother. She was lucky to have Saeko Kuga as a mother; not many seventeen year olds would keep an unplanned pregnancy. Even fewer would work in random jobs while simultaneously raising a baby. Natsuki's future looked pretty good, since Saeko had always insisted that Natsuki invest in her studies. She intended to take her mother's advice: concentrate on getting into university and ignore the assholes at her school. There was only one year left, anyways.

Natsuki sighed. She only wished that she could get back at Shiori Fujino, but that would be nearly impossible.

* * *

_Five years later_

"Natsuki! Wake up!"

"Wah!" Natsuki woke up with a shout as someone pushed her out of bed. "Mai! What the hell!"

Natsuki's redheaded roommate looked down at her with unrepentant eyes. "You're going to be late for your new job!"

Natsuki glanced at the clock. "Shit! I have to get there in thirty minutes!"

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night," Mai Tokiha chided as Natsuki hopped around like a madman, trying to put on her pants and shirt at the same time.

"Who are you, my mother?" Natsuki grumbled.

"I might as well be!" Mai scowled. "Damn it, don't you know the importance of a good first impression?"

"It's not going to be a first impression," Natsuki shot back. "Fuuka Academy is my old high school. They're the ones who offered me a job as a teaching assistant in the science department. Besides, it's only until I make enough money for medical school."

"Right, doctor." Mai rolled her eyes and thrust a paper bag at her. "Here's your lunch. I only made it for you since it's your first day, so don't get used to it."

"You're the best, Mai!" Natsuki waved and rushed out the door.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

_-000-000-_

The students of Fuuka Academy gaped as a motorcycle sped into the parking lot with a mighty roar. The rider dismounted gracefully and took off her helmet, shaking her hair loose. A few students staggered at the sight, while others were simply love-struck.

Time had been very, very good to Natsuki Kuga. No longer the short nerd with a bad haircut and acne, Natsuki had grown a few inches taller and filled out in just the right places. The choppy bangs had been replaced by long, luscious dark blue hair, and glasses no longer hid her stunning emerald eyes. In short, Natsuki Kuga was now considered to be ridiculously hot. Girls and boys alike had thrown themselves at the former social outcast during her time at university. Although Natsuki was quite an attractive young woman, she was mostly unaware of her effect on others. It wasn't until Mai pointed out to Natsuki that both girls and boys became stupid around the biker chick did Natsuki realize that she had the potential to be quite the skilled heartbreaker, although she didn't really take advantage of that fact…yet.

Natsuki ignored the drool that dripped down some of the students' chins and strode past them into the building. A woman looked up at Natsuki's entrance. "Can I help you?"

Natsuki grinned at the woman, making her blush. "Is Director Sakomizu around?"

"Natsuki Kuga!" A voice boomed behind her. "One of the best students I ever had!"

Natsuki turned and smiled at a huge man with an afro. "Mr. Sakomizu, it's been a while."

"Too true, too true," Natsuki's former teacher boomed. "I was delighted to see that you decided to come back, if only for a short time! Come, I'll show you the new science laboratories!"

Natsuki shrugged and followed the boisterous man. He led her to a new building she had never seen before. "This is new."

"These are the new biology labs, where you'll be working," Sakomizu informed her cheerfully. "It's called the Fujino Science Center."

Natsuki froze. "Fujino?"

"Yes, the Fujino family donated the money for this building. Their eldest daughter was in your class, if I remember correctly."

"Unfortunately," Natsuki muttered.

Sakomizu missed Natsuki's comment. "Actually, the youngest Fujino daughter comes here. She's the Student Council president, just like her older sister was. Those Fujinos really are ambitious, aren't they?" Sakomizu laughed.

The cogs in Natsuki's mind turned furiously. Was this, perhaps, a once-in-a-lifetime chance for the vengeance she so craved against Shiori Fujino?

Sakomizu stopped at a door. "Oh, Dr. Sagisawa has started class. You might as well start now, Natsuki." He threw open the door, startling everyone in the classroom. "Listen up, everyone! This is the new teaching assistant, Natsuki Kuga!" He dragged Natsuki into the room.

Natsuki straightened up nervously as the hungry eyes of hormonal teenagers zoomed in on her. Youko Sagisawa quirked an eyebrow. "Hello, Ms. Kuga. Would anyone like to familiarize Ms. Kuga with the class?"

Nearly everyone's hands shot up. Sakomizu chuckled. "They love you already, Natsuki. Good luck!" He gave her a thumbs up and left.

Youko sighed. "The students are showing the most enthusiasm I've ever seen from them in class. How about our Student Council president, then?"

"Certainly, Dr. Sagisawa."

Natsuki froze at hearing the hauntingly familiar accent. She slowly turned her head, only to experience the strongest feeling of déjà vu in the history of mankind.

Shiori Fujino's doppelganger was standing up and looking at Natsuki. The only reason that Natsuki could tell it was not Shiori was that this girl had darker, honey-brown tresses instead of blonde.

"I am Shizuru Fujino, Student Council president. This is the third-year biology class; I hope you find your time here enjoyable."

A tiny devil popped up on Natsuki's shoulder and hissed in her ear, "This is the perfect time for revenge!" Natsuki tried to ignore the little bugger, but the small devil-Natsuki insisted, "Seduce the kid, ruin the Fujino family name, and in turn, ruin Shiori's life. Karma's a bitch, and so are you."

Natsuki smirked. She had never tried to seduce anyone before, but how hard could it be? "Thank you, Shizuru. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you…all." Shizuru Fujino blushed. Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be easy.

* * *

___I like Oreos. You know what's better than Oreos? Reviews! (Nudge nudge wink wink) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh look, over 30 reviews—wait, WHAT? I've never been more flattered in my life; thank you to all those who reviewed! Also, thanks for those virtual Oreos; I love an audience with a sense of humor. __As requested, I tried to update as quickly as possible. It seems there are pretty high expectations for this story, which makes me more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs—I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions. Mai Hime is not one of them._

_

* * *

_

"The frontal lobe is responsible for one's emotions and personality—" Youko was cut off by the bell. Notebooks were slammed shut and chairs pushed back with noisily as the students began packing and rushed out the door, most pausing to give Natsuki lingering glances.

Youko looked cheerfully at her assistant. "How do you find your job so far?"

"I went around offering extra help to anyone who needed it before." Natsuki looked confused. "A lot of them asked to meet outside of class. Is that normal?"

Youko laughed. "I've learned a lot about hormonal teenagers after teaching them for twenty years. I have a feeling that the only biology the students are interested in is how the body works—more specifically, _your_ body. To them, you're the best thing that's happened in class all year."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's a compliment…" Natsuki trailed off.

Youko patted her on the shoulder. "If I were you, I would plan on being the subject of the school's rumor mill for the next week or so."

High school, Natsuki mused, never changes. Whispers and giggles still followed her through the hallways, except this time, she was being showered with adoration instead of insults.

"Oh my god, did you see the new teaching assistant? _So_ hot."

"Tell me about it! She has a motorcycle—I would _kill_ for a ride."

"I'm so jealous! Fuck, dropping biology is the worst decision I ever made."

Natsuki smirked. Talk about ego boost; she could easily get used to this.

She heard a familiar accent and jerked to a stop. Shizuru Fujino was at her locker, surrounded by at least ten girls. It seemed that like her sister, Baby Fujino was also the most popular girl at Fuuka.

"Shizuru, how was your dinner date with Hiroshi on Friday?"

Shizuru closed her locker. "Boring. All he did was talk about himself and stare either at his reflection in his spoon or at my breasts. I finally decided enough was enough after he tried to grope me under the table."

"That pervert! What did you do?"

Shizuru laughed. "I dumped my lobster bisque into his lap and told him to keep his pervert hands to himself and out of my skirt…in front of the entire restaurant."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Oh, Baby Fujino was feisty.

Shizuru sighed. "It doesn't matter. He was probably all talk, no action, just like nearly everyone else in this school."

A short girl laughed. "I think you need a completely unrestrained, wild sexual fling with somebody older and more _experienced_."

"Yeah, like Dr. Sagisawa's new assistant. I bet she's fantastic in bed." The girls giggled. Natsuki coughed. It was one thing to plan to seduce a student, but it was quite another to hear them speculate about her abilities in bed.

Shizuru looked curious. "What makes you think that?"

"Natsuki's fingers are long and slender—the perfect combination, if you know what I mean." The short girl wiggled her fingers obscenely.

"I heard she's going to medical school. I wouldn't mind playing the nurse to her doctor."

Shizuru laughed. "You're horrible."

"Her voice is the definition of sex," another girl interrupted. "I thought I was going to die when she spoke to me. But she's kind of brooding and distant—she spoke only about five words to me."

"That just makes her all the more attractive," someone else giggled.

"Maybe," Shizuru drawled.

"Earlier, I thought I saw you blush when she spoke to you." One girl wondered. "But it was probably a trick of the light."

"Probably." Shizuru agreed and flipped her hair. Natsuki's eyes widened; Good Lord, the Fujinos even had the same hair flip!

"On a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think Natsuki is?"

"I was never good with numbers—"

At the collective groan, Shizuru laughed. "Alright, she's attractive, but so what? I know many attractive people. Mama brings home aspiring and established models for dinner all the time."

"No way, you're so lucky! You know, I heard your mom is the person you go to if you want to make it big in the fashion industry."

"I suppose."

"And your sister! Is it true that the editor-in-chief of Vogue Hommes Japan personally chose Shiori to be an assistant editor?"

"Yes, Shiori is the so-called protégé of the editor-in-chief." Shizuru looked bored.

"But she's so young! How did she get the job?"

"You'd have to ask her. Anyways, one of the main photographers, Aiko Marguerite, tried to set me up with her daughter. She was being really desperate and I almost felt bad at saying no…"

"Tell us more!" The group of girls followed the crimson-eyed beauty's every word as she continued talking.

Natsuki continued on her way, deep in thought. The good: Shizuru thought she was attractive. The bad: Shizuru was undeniably gorgeous, which meant that probably the entire student body was drooling at her feet, if that group of girls were anything to go by. Seducing the younger Fujino might take more effort than she thought.

Natsuki sighed. It looked like she would need a little bit of help.

* * *

Natsuki pushed open the door to the little coffee shop where Mai worked.

A redheaded woman was behind the counter, but she wasn't Mai. "Get out, the sign says 'No dogs allowed.'"

"Shut up, Nao," Natsuki grumbled. "That stopped being funny a long time ago."

Nao Yuuki stuck out her tongue. "You just have no sense of humor."

"Whatever. We need to talk."

Nao's lime green eyes filled with tears. "B-but Natsuki, you can't break up with me! What about our baby?" She wailed, clutching her flat stomach. The coffee shop's patrons looked startled at the outburst before they glared daggers at Natsuki. Natsuki flushed. "Shut up, moron, you're attracting attention! Get Mai, I need a favor from you both."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"Yes, that's me," Nao purred. "Can I help you?"

Natsuki swore. Suddenly, Mai seemed to materialize out of nowhere before things came down to blows. "Nao, stop antagonizing Natsuki. Natsuki, control your temper."

"Sorry, mom," the two chorused.

Mai ushered Natsuki into a booth and seated herself next to Natsuki, Nao across from them. "So what's up? Did you get yourself fired from work yet?"

Natsuki scowled at her roommate. "No, but you might be if your boss sees you slacking off on the job."

"My shift ends in ten minutes. More importantly, you never visit me at work. What's the occasion?"

Natsuki sighed. "Remember when I told you that I hated high school with a burning passion?"

Mai nodded.

"I've discovered the perfect opportunity to get back at Shiori Fujino, the girl who made my life miserable in high school."

Nao snorted. "Can you blame her? I've seen pictures of you back then."

"Nao, kill yourself," Natsuki snapped.

"How?" Mai looked skeptical.

"Nao can go play in traffic for all I care—"

"No, you idiot, how are you getting revenge?" Mai interrupted impatiently.

"Her younger sister is a student at Fuuka. I'm going to seduce her and ruin the Fujino name," Natsuki nonchalantly stated.

There was a stunned silence from both redheads.

"WHAT?" Mai screeched.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard—Sleep with a young girl to ruin her 'family name'? Are we in the eighteenth century?" Nao asked sarcastically.

"Natsuki, what the hell are you thinking? There are laws against student-teacher relationships!"

"Technically, I'm not a teacher—"

"Statutory rape!"

"She's 17; the age of consent is 16. I checked," Natsuki assured.

"Getting some from a teenage girl doesn't sound like revenge to me," Nao interjected. "It sounds more like cradle-snatching—"

"Just listen, would you?" Natsuki said irritably. "Shizuru gets good grades in her classes, but once I sleep with her and word gets out, people will think that she only excels in school because she slept with me."

"I thought you were after the sister?" Mai sounded skeptical.

"Shiori was promoted to assistant editor of a huge fashion magazine, and she's only 22. If people think that the younger Fujino 'slept her way to the top,'" Natsuki air-quoted, "they'll think Shiori did the same. It's easy to believe; like my boss said, the Fujinos are ambitious. Shiori's reputation will be permanently wrecked."

Mai snorted and crossed her arms. "You've really thought this through. Is that why you came here, for an audience? Well, I hate to rain on your parade, but I think this is the worst idea you've ever had."

Natsuki looked sheepish. "Actually, I kind of need Nao's and your help with seducing Shizuru."

"Why me?" Mai said indignantly, while Nao looked intrigued.

"Baby Fujino is pretty hot and has a lot of girls and guys after her," Natsuki grudgingly admitted. "She also gets pretty feisty if someone gets too touchy-feely without permission, so that's why I need Nao's expertise on successful seduction."

Nao shrugged. "Alright, I'm in."

"You're going along with this?" Mai rounded on Nao. "You're both morally depraved! Why am I part of this?"

"Because you're the one with the cradle-snatching experience," Natsuki said cheekily. "Didn't you have a brief fling with some captain of a high school kendo club last year? I can't remember the kid's name—"

"Yuuichi, and he was in university at the time," Mai snapped. "Besides, it was only a one-time thing."

"So is this! Sleeping with Shizuru once is all it takes!"

"Natsuki, she's only 17—"

"So was I, when Shiori made my life a living hell. I'm not being melodramatic here; some days, I actually thought my life was unbearable, and all because of that girl. Please, Mai." Natsuki's eyes were pleading.

Mai hesitated. For as long as she had known her roommate, Natsuki never asked for anything. This had to be serious if she was willing to beg. "Fine, but if it backfires—which it probably will—don't blame me."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Nao rubbed her hands together. "Alright, Natsuki, listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. You're going to be one of the very few privileged enough to hear 'Nao Yuuki's Rules of Seduction'. Let Operation Cradle-Snatcher begin."

* * *

Natsuki cleared her throat and adjusted her lab coat. First rule of Nao's Rules of Seduction: remember that you are in charge. And right now, Youko had left her in charge of a roomful of students working on frog dissections.

Natsuki's eyes settled on Shizuru. It was the perfect opportunity to use what she had learned from Nao and Mai.

She began walk around the room, pretending to check the students' progress. Youko had warned the students that the dissection would be on the next exam, so not even the students who were blatantly in "love" with Natsuki looked up as she passed. Natsuki stopped behind Shizuru and looked over her shoulder.

Shizuru was regarding the frog before her with distaste. Natsuki marveled at how the girl still managed to look good, despite the blocky lab coat and goggles obscuring her face.

"Need some help, Shizuru? You look confused." Natsuki smiled when Shizuru jumped at her voice.

"I'm not quite sure if this is how one goes about dissecting a frog." Shizuru grimaced.

First rule of Mai's Rules of Cradle-Snatching (name courtesy of Nao): don't patronize the target. Engage her in witty banter so she does not feel intellectually inferior or less mature.

Natsuki peeked over Shizuru's shoulder and blanched. "Oh God, no. It looks like you tried to disembowel the thing while blindfolded."

Shizuru laughed. "Ara, perfect! Exactly the reaction I was hoping to get."

Nao's Rule #5: Touch the target as much as possible without being accused of sexual harassment.

"My good student, if I may be so bold as to show you the proper way to dissect a frog…" Natsuki stepped behind Shizuru, leaving only about half an inch between their bodies, and placed her hand over Shizuru's hand that held the scalpel. She hid a smirk when Shizuru stiffened.

There was a slight pause before Shizuru returned, "By all means, my good tutor, hack away."

"Well then, you make a lateral incision here—" Natsuki pressed down on Shizuru's hand, cutting through a part of the poor frog. Shizuru audibly gagged, and Natsuki laughed lowly in her ear. "What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

She grinned at feeling Shizuru shiver.

"Cutting up a dead animal isn't my idea of a good time."

"Good thing I'm always available."

"What?" Shizuru sounded shocked.

Nao's Rule #3: Unsheathe the _BLADE_, also known as **B**am! un**L**eash **A** **D**ouble **E**ntendre (name once again courtesy of Nao).

"For extra help with class work," Natsuki clarified. She grinned mischievously at Shizuru. "I wouldn't say no to anything else, though."

Youko chose to walk in at that moment. "Alright, is everyone almost done?"

Natsuki spoke directly in Shizuru's ear to be heard over the din of panicking students. "Come see me if you need any help. From seeing this," she gestured at the frog, "I think you do. See you around, Shizuru."

She backed away with a flippant grin, taking in Shizuru's intrigued expression. Hook, line, and sinker.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki stretched out her legs and shook her cramped hand grumpily. Grading papers sucked; it was no wonder Youko pushed the grunt work onto her assistant. Most of the students were gone for the day, with the exception of those in clubs.

She jumped in her seat when the classroom door opened. Shizuru entered and looked around, seeming surprised at seeing Natsuki. "Ms. Kuga, I didn't know you were still around at this time."

"Dr. Sagisawa seems to be taking full advantage of having an assistant," Natsuki said dryly. "This is the third time she's taken a 'coffee break'—probably a euphemism for getting it on with Coach Sugiura. And call me Natsuki; Ms. Kuga makes me feel old."

Mai's Rule #2: Let there be no titles between you and the target; that only tells the target that you are in a position of authority over her.

Shizuru laughed. "Ara, I suppose _Natsuki_ is a bit young to work here."

"Only a _bit_? Don't you know that twenty-two is the new seventeen?" Natsuki gave her a crooked grin. "Anyways, can I help you?"

"Mmm—no, I don't think so." Crimson eyes twinkled. "Not unless you're actually Dr. Sagisawa in disguise. The Student Council needs her approval on something."

"Well, you're out of luck in that aspect, but I've been told that I provide good company. You can wait with me until she comes back."

"What are you doing?" Shizuru walked around Natsuki to peer over her shoulder. Her breath tickled Natsuki's ear.

Nao's Rule #6: If the target initiates, play along.

"Grading papers. What do you think of Daisuke Morichi?"

Shizuru hummed in thought. "He seems nice enough, why?"

"Then I'll be lenient with his test." Natsuki wrote a dramatic '87%' in red ink on the boy's paper.

Shizuru laughed. "You grade based on whether or not you like the student? Isn't that against teaching policy?"

"Perhaps. But who's going to stop me?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki through lowered lashes. "What grade did I get?"

Nao's Rule #11: Avoid directly answering questions.

"You got what you deserved, of course." Natsuki turned her head to look at Shizuru. She flinched in surprise at seeing the girl's face only inches away from her own.

Natsuki couldn't help but stare at Shizuru's lips. She looked so similar to Shiori, but there were obvious discrepancies between the two sisters. Shizuru's lips were fuller, for example—

Shit, she was staring. Natsuki flicked her eyes to amused crimson. Double shit, she had been caught! Quick, what was Nao's Rule #4, the Three-Second Rule? Natsuki panicked. If caught staring by the target, you had three seconds to avoid looking like a creeper. Nao had told Natsuki to keep her cool and do something spontaneous; unfortunately, Nao had forgotten that Natsuki was only a beginner in the art of seduction, and to Natsuki, doing something spontaneous meant committing a serious beginner's mistake, like pressing her lips to Shizuru's.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Natsuki jumped up from her seat and looked at the shocked Shizuru with wide eyes. Shit, shit, triple shit! She just broke Nao's Rule #2: The No-Gain Rule. If the seducer were to simply go up and kiss the seducee, there was a high probability that: a) the seducer is going to get smacked, and b) the seducer loses all chances of getting together with the seducee.

Natsuki began to pace nervously. It was probably time to implement Nao's Rule #8: the Re-do. Brush off the previous action like it was no big deal and think of another way to approach the target—

Natsuki stopped in her tracks when Shizuru stepped in front of her and wound her arms around Natsuki's neck before giving her a mind-blowing kiss. Natsuki's brain shut down.

Whoa, okay. Remember the rules, Natsuki reminded herself. Nao's Rule #15: Press your advantage. Natsuki immediately switched into Player Mode. Without breaking the kiss, she guided Shizuru towards the desk, trapping Shizuru between her body and the desk. Shizuru briefly broke the kiss to seat herself on the desk before dragging Natsuki down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Before both of them knew it, Natsuki had the top buttons of Shizuru's shirt open. Her hands slowly sliding up Shizuru's thigh alerted the student to her state of undress, and Shizuru opened dazed crimson eyes. "Wait—"

"Yes?" Natsuki planted a few more kisses on Shizuru's throat.

Shizuru moaned and unconsciously exposed more of her neck. "Can we take it a bit slower? I've never done this before."

"Have sex in a classroom? Me neither, but there's a first time for everything." Natsuki peered up at Shizuru with a smirk.

"Actually—" Shizuru hesitated. "I've never done it anywhere."

Natsuki's hands slowed. "Wait, you're a—"

"—virgin?" Shizuru blushed and bit her lip before slowly nodding and looking away.

The world screeched to a halt. Natsuki's jaw dropped. This was not part of the plan! This was uncharted waters! This was—"Fuck the _what_?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I made up Nao's Rules of Seduction and I have no idea if they'd work or not. I'd advise against using them, though, since I myself have never seduced someone_.

_Let's make a deal: if this chapter managed to squeeze a laugh out of you (even the barest __hint__ of a chuckle), can I have a review? Pretty please?_

_Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoa…that's a lot of reviews. To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! I would've updated this chapter faster, but a few days ago I had the opportunity to sample some deep-fried Oreos and immediately slipped into a food coma afterwards. They're utterly heart-attack inducing and absolutely addicting; I highly recommend them. _

_I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint; 97 reviews is a daunting number to live up to. =/_

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions; Mai-Hime is not one of them._

_

* * *

_

The coffee shop was filled with the scent of pastries and the low murmurs from the patrons inside. Nao sighed; her shift had been rather boring. No hot guys or girls to flirt with, no weird customers that she could laugh about later with Mai. Yep, today was a totally normal, quiet, boring, day—

The bells on the front door made a huge racket as someone flung open the door. Nao only caught a fleeting glimpse of dark hair before the person was in her face, bellowing, "NAO! SHE'S A VIRGIN!"

—Or not. Nao jerked back in shock. She, along with the rest of the people in the coffee shop, gaped at Natsuki, who seemed oblivious to the incredulous stares. There was a moment of complete silence before Nao slowly pried Natsuki's hands off her shirt and glanced around sheepishly at the astonished patrons. "Don't worry, I'll call the cops to get rid of the crazy woman—"

Natsuki slammed her hands down on the counter. "Damn it, Nao, didn't you hear what I just said right now?"

"What, the sound of you proclaiming yourself the biggest pervert in the world? Believe me, I think everyone heard." Nao said dryly. "I assume you're referring to the Fujino kid?"

"Shizuru's a virgin! What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm sure there's a cult somewhere looking for a virgin to sacrifice."

"Can you try being serious for two seconds?"

Nao looked at Natsuki neutrally. "One…two. Now let's try the happy face!" She gave Natsuki a grotesque parody of a smile.

Natsuki lunged for Nao.

"Natsuki, don't kill the idiot; we need her to work the cash registers." Mai appeared from the back, carrying a bag of coffee beans.

Nao primly slapped away Natsuki's hands from her throat before grabbing a coffee bean and chucking it at Natsuki's head. "Natsuki doesn't appreciate the versatility of my acting."

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams, mutt."

"More like in my nightmares." Natsuki scowled.

"If you two are done acting like children—" Mai interrupted.

"Believe me, Mai, it would be one seriously fucked-up kid who thinks up of the things I do—"

"We get it, Nao, you're a cantankerous whore. Can I talk now?" Natsuki bit out.

"Cantankerous?" Nao looked offended. "You're the one bitching about how the kid has never done the dirty before."

Mai blinked. "She hasn't? That's surprising."

"What's more surprising is that this Shizuru is still a virgin. If you had followed my rules exactly, this wouldn't be an issue!" Nao frowned.

Natsuki huffed. "Shizuru is waiting for someone _special_; I can't just force her! That would make me feel like scum."

"Not to mention it would also be considered rape," Mai dryly pointed out. "So what happened again?"

Natsuki sighed. "Well, I was kind of flirting with her during class, so I thought I got off to a good start. Later, I was alone in the classroom grading papers and she came in looking for the teacher—"

"That sounds exactly like the plotline of this movie I saw once. I can't remember if it was 'Girls Gone Wild: Schoolgirl Edition' or "Naughtyville High.'" Nao interrupted.

Mai incredulousy mouthed 'Naughtyville High?' at Natsuki. Natsuki shot Nao a dirty look. "Long story short, I kissed her."

"And she didn't freak out?" Mai looked incredulous. Nao shook her head. "You may have broken an important rule, but I commend you for your courage…"

"Well, I must've done something right since she kissed me back."

"Hah! And you didn't think my rules would work," Nao crowed.

"In this situation, your rules aren't worth shit." Natsuki groaned. "What am I supposed to do? I've come too far to give up now."

"Perhaps you should. It's not like you can ask her out and hope to score." Mai scowled.

Natsuki and Nao stared at the redhead, and then at each other. Mai looked confused. "What?"

"You're right, Mai, I should just give up. What was I _thinking_? This is me, going off to wallow in my stupidity…" Natsuki waved and left the coffee shop.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Sometimes I think sarcasm is the worst invention ever created by humankind."

"Oh yeah, it'll kill you if you're not careful." Nao blinked innocently when Mai threw her a sharp look.

Mai groaned. "What have I done?"

"You just gave an idiotic idea to an even bigger idiot—the collateral damage is going to be epic." Nao cackled. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

Mai looked at her curiously. "Who are you calling?"

"My fellow Natsuki-tormentor." Nao waited patiently for the other line to be picked up. "Saeko, babe! How've you been?"

* * *

Natsuki yawned as students began to file in the classroom. She was supposed to take attendance before Youko came, but it was a bit hard, considering that the class was being extremely loud. She scanned the crowd for Shizuru, smiling absent-mindedly at seeing the girl laughing with friends.

Natsuki sighed. She never liked being in noisy places, but this was just ridiculous. "Oi! Sit down and stay quiet while I take attendance!"

She blinked when there was a miraculous silence. If there was one good thing about being the heartthrob of the faculty, as Youko so eloquently put it, the students were always willing to listen to Natsuki.

"Hey, Ms. Kuga?"

Well, there's always that one kid who never shuts up. "Yes, Chie?"

"Can I ask you a few questions for the school newspaper?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I can't guarantee any answers."

"That's fine." The dark-haired student looked gleeful at getting an inside scoop of the _über_ mysterious, exceedingly attractive, aloof teaching assistant. Chie pulled out a recorder seemingly from nowhere. "What's your sign?"

A harmless enough question, Natsuki figured. "Leo."

She resisted the urge to face-palm when whispers and excited squeals burst throughout the room. _"Leo is compatible with my sign!" "Mine, too!" _

Chie ignored the furor behind her. "Favorite color?"

"I suppose it would have to be silver—"

"Last movie you went to see?"

"Something action-packed—"

"Any siblings?"

"Uh, no—"

Natsuki looked confused at the speed at which the questions were being fired. There was a crafty gleam in Chie's eyes.

"What is your favorite mode of transportation?"

"My motorcycle—"

"Is your hair a natural dark blue?"

"Yes—"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Not yet—"

The entire class gasped at her last answer. Natsuki glared at Chie, who whistled innocently while looking around. She had been tricked by a seventeen year-old, damn it!

"What do you mean by 'not yet,' Ms. Kuga?" Chie asked slyly.

Natsuki directed her gaze to a pair of intrigued crimson eyes. She felt a tingle in her spine; Shizuru's gaze was literally electrifying. "It means I have someone in mind." She offered the honey-brunette a small smile, which was returned. Natsuki broke the impromptu staring contest to scowl at Chie. "That's all you're getting out of me, Harada."

Chie beamed and made a show of turning off the recorder. "You'll make this our best issue yet, Ms. Kuga."

"Fantastic," Natsuki grumbled.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki jumped slightly when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class. She glanced swiftly at the clock; she had about five minutes to talk to Shizuru before the next class started.

Natsuki spotted the honey-brunette exiting the classroom, surrounded on all sides by a group of girls. Natsuki frowned; she really did _not_ want to deal with more fawning teenage girls today.

Shizuru was listening to what one of the girls who stalked her constantly was saying and trying to nod politely and refrain from yawning at the same time. As the group turned the corner, Shizuru let out a sound of surprise when something jerked her backwards; a gentle hand covered her mouth to muffle her shout. The group of fan girls was so absorbed in trying to impress Shizuru with their stories that they didn't even notice their queen was missing.

Natsuki dragged Shizuru into an empty classroom. She released the honey-brunette and blinked in surprise when Shizuru spun around in a defensive posture, which Natsuki recognized as a Muay Thai technique. "You know how to fight?"

Shizuru's scowl relaxed when she recognized Natsuki. "Ara, may I ask why Natsuki dragged me away so suddenly to an empty classroom?" Her defensive stance had shifted to a more relaxed one.

Natsuki eyed Shizuru warily. It seemed there was more to the pampered princess than she had thought. "Well, if I had known there was a potential chance of getting my ass kicked, I probably wouldn't have."

"Self-defense is very important to my family." Shizuru's eyes twinkled. "Fujinos generally don't like being suddenly abducted, but I can make a few exceptions."

"Really? So can I abduct you again Friday night?" Natsuki gave Shizuru a half-smile.

"That depends."

"On what?" Unconsciously, Natsuki had gravitated towards the younger girl and stood only inches away from her.

"This whole teacher-student thing. It probably would be best if this were secret." Despite herself, Shizuru melted into Natsuki's hold.

"Teaching assistant," Natsuki corrected. "There's a difference."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," Shizuru managed to get out between kisses.

"You don't know the half of it. Any other objections?"

"You already know I'm a virgin."

"That can be easily fixed." Natsuki gave Shizuru a roguish smile.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Don't hold your breath."

Natsuki made a show of taking a deep breath and holding it. Shizuru cracked a smile. "I hope Natsuki doesn't asphyxiate; I kind of like having her around."

"Likewise." Natsuki's lips quirked.

"I have to go." Shizuru gave Natsuki a short kiss and stepped back. "I'm late for class."

Natsuki lazily waved a piece of paper in the air. "Good thing I have a written excuse."

"Ara, there might be some benefit in dating Natsuki after all."

"We're dating?" Natsuki grinned.

"If Natsuki behaves," Shizuru tossed back.

"I can do that."

"Natsuki can start by letting go of me so I can get to class."

Natsuki did so reluctantly. "We still haven't finished talking."

"My, Natsuki is just full of words today. She isn't this talkative while teaching." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's scowl. "The Student Council meeting is over at 4:30."

"I guess that's my cue to drop by."

"Don't disappoint." Shizuru plucked the hallway pass out of Natsuki's hand and walked out of the classroom. No, wait, scratch that—she literally sauntered out of the room.

Natsuki rubbed her head ruefully. Arrogance seemed to be a genetic trait for the Fujinos. At the same time, she couldn't deny that there was a special Fujino charm. And how the hell did Shizuru know Muay Thai? Was it wrong of her to find the younger woman's unpredictability at turn-on?

Snap out of it, Natsuki reminded herself. Get in, get the job done, get out. Simple as that.

No harm in appreciating a beautiful woman, though, right?

_-000-000-_

Natsuki squinted through the microscope at the bacteria in the petri dish before marking something down. Youko had asked her to test out this experiment to see if the students would learn anything, but Natsuki honestly had no idea. She figured that those who wanted to learn would learn it, and those who didn't, well, screw 'em.

Natsuki turned around at hearing the classroom door open. A petite, bespectacled brunette walked in and looked surprised at seeing Natsuki. "Hey, Ms. Kuga."

"Hello, Yukino." Natsuki offered a half-smile. "Looking for Dr. Sagisawa?" Yukino was one of the smarter students at Fuuka Academy, if not the smartest. She was actually interested during class, unlike some of the other students who constantly tried to flirt with Natsuki. Plus, Natsuki mused, with the glasses and shyness, Yukino reminded Natsuki of herself in high school.

"Not really. I'm just here to return a book Dr. Sagisawa lent me." Yukino smiled. Maybe another reason Natsuki liked Yukino was because the younger girl didn't lose her head around the teaching assistant. It was hard trying to hold a conversation with a student who couldn't keep his or her eyes off your body.

"Don't let me get in your way." Natsuki made an airy gesture and turned back to the microscope.

Yukino set the book down and came up next to Natsuki. "Is this the next experiment?"

"Yep." A figurative light bulb lit up above Natsuki's head. "Want to take a look and tell me if you think your peers can handle it?"

Yukino gave her a shy smile. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, it would actually make my job a lot easier."

Yukino looked through the microscope. "Ah, it's to differentiate between the steps of mitosis, right?"

"You're exceptionally smart, Yukino." Natsuki smiled, unintentionally making Yukino blush. "So what do you think, is it a good experiment for the class to do?"

"I think so, except I would use onion-root tip cells instead of whitefish blastula."

The repressed, imprisoned, carefully guarded nerd deep within the recesses of Natsuki's soul gleefully burst out of her cell (no pun intended) and fixed her crooked glasses. "What a coincidence, I prefer the onion root, too."

Yukino brightened. "It's easier to see the stages of mitosis with the onion-root because the color is lighter than the whitefish blastula's, wouldn't you agree? Also, I have a feeling that some of my more…easily distracted peers will fixate on the word 'blastula' as a 'weird word,' if you will." Yukino grimaced and adjusted her glasses.

Natsuki grinned at her fellow academic enthusiast (whatever anyone else said, it was _not_ being a nerd!). "My thoughts exactly. It's a bit harder telling metaphase and anaphase apart with the whitefish. Have you ever thought about majoring in biology in university? It's a fun course."

"I haven't decided on a major yet, but I plan to make biology one of my classes," Yukino said.

"Excellent." With some effort, Natsuki restrained her inner-nerd. "I'm sure you have other appointments. Don't let me keep you waiting."

"Yes, the Student Council needs me now. I'll see you in class, Ms. Kuga." Yukino smiled and waved as she left the room.

Natsuki gave an absent-minded salute, already absorbed in her work. Yukino's words slowly trickled through her ears and reached her brain. Wait a minute…the Student Council wanted Yukino?

Natsuki's mind unwillingly flash-backed to her high school years. She saw the faces of the Student Council during her time jeer at her younger self. Shiori and Reito stood out most in her mind since they were the two most important council members, but the entire council had taken part in making her life miserable: the secretary, the executive director, the treasurer—

Natsuki shot up out of her seat. She didn't know what the Student Council wanted with Yukino, but it probably involved merciless teasing for Yukino! She had to save the kid!

Natsuki sprinted out the door and tried to remember where the Student Council room was located. It was hard because during her time at Fuuka Academy, Natsuki made a point to avoid the general vicinity of her main tormentors.

No time to let her resentment simmer, she had to stop Yukino! Natsuki came to a fork in the hallway and hesitated; left or right? Ah, screw it. Natsuki jerked left and scanned the labels above the classroom doors. There, it said Student Council!

Natsuki skidded to a halt before the closed door. She placed a hand on the knob, but hesitated. What if Shizuru was also one of Yukino's tormentors? Stopping Shizuru's "fun" might ruin her chances with the girl—

"We're not letting you get away with this!"

Natsuki winced at the booming voice so clearly audible through the door. She peeked in through the window. Yukino was sitting in a chair, staring up defiantly at Shizuru and another blonde girl Natsuki recognized as Haruka Suzushiro, one of the wealthy students.

"Ara, calm down, Haruka." Shizuru leaned in closer to Yukino. "But really, Yukino, do you think we're so stupid to let you use the excuse of studying again?" Her melodic voice dripped with disdain.

"Look at you, studying all the time," Haruka spat. "It's like you have no purpose in life except to study!"

"I-I have to study. How else am I going to retain my scholarship?" Despite the initial stutter, Yukino glared at her captors.

Natsuki had no idea what they were needling Yukino about, but was obviously the two rich girls against the poorer girl.

"We're not asking for too much, are we?" Haruka snatched the books out of Yukino's arms despite her protests.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "All we want you to do…"

Natsuki prepared herself to intervene. What nefarious scheme were they forcing upon Yukino? Back then, Natsuki herself had been forced to do the Student Council's homework.

"…is come to the party."

Natsuki nearly threw open the door before the words hit her. What kind of twisted psychological mind game was this?

"You never hang out with us anymore," Haruka grumbled. "The least you can do is come to Mikoto's party this weekend. It'll be fun!"

"Please, Yukino? It won't be as much fun if you're not there." Shizuru batted her eyelashes at the smaller brunette. Natsuki's jaw dropped.

Yukino threw up her arms seemingly in frustration, although there was a smile on her face. "Fine."

Haruka and Shizuru laughed and turned to give each other a high five.

Natsuki rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Okay, meeting adjourned," Shizuru proclaimed.

"You call this a meeting? Everyone already left; it was basically you sucking down tea while I waited for Yukino." Haruka scowled.

"Ara, Haruka only had to ask if she wanted some."

"And risk your wrath? God forbid." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Come, Yukino, let's leave the woman to her pinky-raising antics." She mimed sipping from a cup of tea and stomped out of the room. Yukino shrugged and gathered her books. "See you tomorrow, Shizuru."

Natsuki remained leaning against the side of the wall so that Haruka and Yukino didn't see her, although the dark-haired biker chick barely noticed their departure. What the hell just happened? Why wasn't the Student Council the vicious pack of wolves that she remembered?

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki's head snapped up. Shizuru gave her a quizzical look. "I hope Natsuki hasn't been waiting long."

"Not at all." Natsuki gave a brief smile. She raised an eyebrow when Shizuru softly laughed. "What?"

"Natsuki is cute when she gets all brooding."

"I'm cute all the time."

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and led her into the classroom. "Eh."

"'Eh'? What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki mock-frowned.

"What's on your mind?" Shizuru countered.

"Oh, nothing. Are you friends with Yukino?" Natsuki's mouth shot off before she could stop it. Oh, well.

Shizuru blinked. "Why wouldn't I be? She's the Student Council secretary."

"She is? But I thought she's a scholarship student—"

"What does that matter?" Shizuru looked confused.

Natsuki looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing. Things have sure changed when I was here."

"Natsuki attended Fuuka Academy?" Shizuru raised her eyebrows. "You and my sister are about the same age. Did you know Shiori?"

Natsuki froze. Aw, crap.

* * *

_Me, a science nerd? Never! Something must be wrong with your cerebral cortex if that's the impression you got. ;) Don't tell anyone, I have to keep up my bad-ass reputation at school. _

_**R**eally,  
__**E**very  
__**V**erbose  
__**I**ndication of  
__**E**nthusiasm for my story is  
__**W**onderful, just like you. ;)_

_(Pretty please with cookies on top? I'm allergic to cherries.) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay, lots of reviews! Made my day :)_

_I know this chapter's been a bit slow in coming, but I had a bit of trouble writing it (this is actually the second version of this chapter). Please don't get too annoyed when I don't update, though…I'm still in high school, and schoolwork can get pretty hectic. (I know some of you are curious about my age, so there you go. I'm also a Pisces and have a condition called __brachydactyly Type D__, in case you were wondering.)_

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions; Mai-Hime is not one of them.__

* * *

_

"Did you know my sister?"

Natsuki tried to duck the question. "I guess you can say that."

Shizuru tilted her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fuuka Academy is a big school."

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, Natsuki." Shizuru looked amused.

"We weren't friends, if that's what you're asking." Natsuki tried deflecting.

"It's not; I'm asking if you knew her."

"Not in the biblical sense." Natsuki found it a mixed blessing that Shizuru wasn't just another pretty face. On one hand, hey, you could actually hold a conversation with the girl! On the other hand, good luck trying to trick her, because she's as smart as she is beautiful.

"Good." Shizuru's eyes glimmered possessively. "I'd hate to be a repeat."

"Sibling rivalry?" Natsuki placed a light kiss on Shizuru's neck.

"You could say that." Shizuru lightly pushed Natsuki away. "I thought we were going to lay down some rules."

"Later. Less talking, more action."

Shizuru pushed Natsuki into a chair and straddled her before thoroughly kissing her. After a moment, Shizuru separated her mouth from Natsuki's to look down on a dazed Natsuki. "Now?"

Natsuki tried to come back from dreamland. "Whatever you want."

Shizuru rested her elbows on Natsuki's shoulders. "As exciting as sneaking around in empty classrooms can be, it's not the best way to treat a girl."

Natsuki made a quick recovery. "Oh, so you're more of a wine-and-dine type of girl?"

"Absolutely. I'm also a sucker for compliments and disgustingly romantic gestures, but I think the school administration might have a problem with that."

"Ravishing a student is definitely _not_ part of the class curriculum. I don't know how to label this thing between us, but we should probably try to tell as few people as possible about it."

"And here I was, thinking of telling Chie. I suppose that's a bad idea?"

"The worst." Natsuki shuddered.

"Ara, I wonder what I should say if someone becomes jealous of Natsuki hogging all my attention."

"You can say we have tutoring sessions outside of school."

"And what would these tutoring sessions entail?" Shizuru lifted an eyebrow.

"Kissing?" Natsuki offered. She furrowed her brow at the crestfallen expression on Shizuru's face. "What's the matter?"

Shizuru looked heartbroken. "Natsuki thinks I'm a bad kisser? That I need to be tutored on how to kiss?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Natsuki grew flustered at Shizuru's wounded look. Wait—was that a _tear_? "You're a fantastic kisser! I've never met anyone as good as you—"

She was cut off by a short kiss. "Natsuki's not so bad herself, even if she does talk too much."

Natsuki blinked at the mischievous expression on Shizuru's face. "What—Shizuru!"

Shizuru grinned. "Less talking, more action."

Natsuki couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Natsuki! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Natsuki rolled over in her bed and covered her head with her pillow. Why oh why did Mai insist on shrieking in the apartment so early in the morning?

Natsuki yelped when she felt the mattress tip. She landed on the floor with a painful thump. She glared at her roommate. "You know, today's Saturday. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now for waking me up so early."

"Eleven o'clock is not early, and Nao is coming over for lunch." Mai said cheerfully.

"That's a terrible reason. Wake me when she leaves." Natsuki turned over and prepared to sleep on the floor.

"Your mom's coming too, by the way." Mai left the room in anticipation of the impending storm.

"…WHAT?" Blankets flew up in the air.

Natsuki frantically scanned her room for an escape route. Out the window? No, too high—it would be hard to escape with a broken ankle. Into the bathroom? No, it would be pointless to hide behind clear shower curtains and she sure as hell couldn't flush herself down the toilet.

Natsuki's eyes landed on the apartment-regulation fire extinguisher Mai had insisted on buying. A crafty gleam entered green eyes. Her mother couldn't come over for lunch if there were no lunch to offer, could she?

_30 seconds later:_

"Natsuki, why are you pointing the fire extinguisher at our lunch—AHH! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"The only insane one here is you, for inviting my mother!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

The sound of frantic scrambling towards the door was heard. The door was wrenched open by desperate hands before the fugitive was stopped rather abruptly by an unanticipated obstacle.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

"Get out of the fucking way, Nao!"

A throat cleared. "Language, Natsuki."

"…Oh hey, Mom. Fancy seeing you here."

_-000-000-_

Saeko's hazel eyes sparkled at the redhead sitting across from her. "Mai, dear, we didn't have to go out for lunch. I would have enjoyed eating whatever you had made."

"It's no problem, Saeko." Mai brushed off the older woman's concern. "Besides, Natsuki's paying." She glared at the younger Kuga sitting next to her.

Nao slapped her menu shut and gave the waitress a devious grin. "In that case, I'll have one of everything, please."

"Make that two," Saeko chimed in cheerfully.

Natsuki groaned. "What part of poor, starving university student do you people not understand?"

Nao smirked. "Hey, I'm starving, too. Why do you think I ordered so much?"

"Nao, I know that double chin of yours makes it hard for you to talk, but you need to speak up. I can barely hear you."

"Oh, sorry. I said, 'Fuck you.'"

"You two can argue _after_ I find out what's been going on in your lives. After Natsuki so cruelly cut her own mother out of her life, I've been hard pressed to find out news. Private investigators aren't cheap, you know." Saeko sighed dramatically.

"Can't you use a phone like a normal mother?" Natsuki scowled.

"Key word is normal, darling. So Mai," Saeko switched her attention to Natsuki's roommate. "What have you been up to? Still going to become a chef?"

"Yeah, I recently got hired as an assistant chef to a pretty good restaurant." Mai admitted uncharacteristically shyly.

Saeko beamed at the redhead before looking at the other redhead. "And how's law school treating you, Nao? Did you finally meet someone who's as good with words as you are?"

"You mean someone who bullshits as much as she does?" Natsuki asked dryly.

"Did anyone ask you?" Nao scowled at Natsuki before smiling beatifically at Saeko. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

Saeko pretended to wipe away a tear. "My babies, becoming celebrity chefs and hot-shot lawyers. I'm so proud!"

"Are you done prying into my friends' lives?" Natsuki asked her mother dryly. She rolled her eyes when Nao piped up, "We're friends?"

Saeko sipped her coffee. "Yes, and now it's time to pry into yours. Mai, what secrets have my daughter been hiding from me?"

Natsuki interrupted, "Don't answer that, Mai."

"Actually—"

"Shut it, Nao."

Saeko scowled. Mai and Nao gaped at her; the similarity between Saeko and Natsuki became frighteningly apparent with that infamous scowl.

"I'm going to the restroom. When I return, I expect a _full_ report." Saeko left the table.

Natsuki immediately stood up when her mother was out of sight. "Let's go, there's no time to waste!"

"Go where?" Mai asked placidly, not even looking at her roommate.

"We have to leave before my mother comes back!"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you." Nao waved dismissively at Natsuki. "I plan to stay here and talk with a very lovely lady whom I have not spoken to for a long time."

Natsuki sputtered at the betrayal. Mai grinned up at her. "You can drop the act; I know you missed her, too."

"Sit your ass down, Kuga. I was there when you threatened Saeko's last ex-boyfriend with permanent paralysis when he wouldn't leave her alone. Face it, you're a mama's girl."

"Whatever." Natsuki reclaimed her seat and leaned in towards Nao and Mai. "By the way, don't mention Shizuru in front of my mother. She might recognize the name Fujino and connect it to Shiori, and I don't want her to know what I'm planning to do."

"Sure, sure." Mai agreed easily.

Saeko chose that time to slide into her seat with a pleased expression. "A young man just got asked me for my number."

Natsuki, Nao, and Mai turned to look at where Saeko was gesturing. A handsome young man at another table winked in their direction. Natsuki's jaw dropped; he looked barely older than she was.

"Holy shit, cradle-snatching's genetic!" Nao blurted out.

Natsuki whipped around and gave Nao a death stare. The redhead had the decency to look chagrined. Saeko looked confused. "He's younger than the men I'm used to dating, but when you say it's genetic…" Saeko trailed off in realization. She looked pointedly at her daughter. "Natsuki, are you seeing someone? Someone younger?"

"No!" Natsuki wilted when Saeko raised her eyebrow. "Maybe! But I only met her a few days ago, and she's not that young!"

"Exactly how young is young?"

Natsuki coughed out, "Seventeen."

Saeko blinked. "Oh, okay. What's her name?"

"Shizuru." Natsuki began to sweat.

"I assume she also has a last name." Saeko frowned. "Unless she's one of those mail-order brides?"

"Mom! No!"

"It's as if she's reading our minds to find out exactly what questions we don't want her to ask," Nao whispered to Mai.

"And whose fault is that?" Mai hissed back.

"It's Fujino." Natsuki answered her mother reluctantly.

A look of intense concentration appeared on Saeko's face. Natsuki and Mai waited for Saeko's outburst with bated breath while Nao checked out their waitress's ass.

After a few tense seconds, Saeko gave head a little shake. "Sorry, I thought I felt a sneeze coming. Anyways, Shizuru Fujino is a lovely name. Is she any relation to the socialite family of the same name?"

Natsuki nearly collapsed in relief. "I have no idea."

Saeko's cell phone rang, sparing Natsuki from the intense inquisition that was sure to come.

Natsuki shot her friends a look that begged for help while Saeko talked on the phone. They shrugged helplessly.

Natsuki's savior turned out to be the person on the phone. "I have to go; one of my clients needs help picking out new curtains." Saeko rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on everyone's cheek. "I'll talk to you later, girls. And when I mean 'later', I don't mean two weeks later, Natsuki. Bring your girlfriend over for dinner sometime; I want to meet her."

Saeko waved and left the café in all her young-at-heart and fairly young-at-age glory.

"Your mom's the best," Mai idly commented.

"Yeah, I know," Natsuki admitted.

"Finally, you show some sign of intelligence." Nao said dryly.

Mai sighed. "I have work. I'll see you guys later." She debated whether it was wise to leave Nao and Natsuki alone—God knows what trouble they would cause—but she shrugged it off. See no evil, hear no evil.

Natsuki turned to Nao. "I can't believe you told my mom about Shizuru."

"Technically, it was you. I just happened to point out that apparently the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Forget the stupid apple, you owe me."

Nao sighed grumpily. "What do you want?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Are you kidding me? Thinking is practically a foreign concept to you!" Nao seethed.

"Well, I'm thinking half the pleasure comes from watching you squirm. You never know what I might ask for." Natsuki smirked.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Nao stood up and shrugged on her jacket.

"Make sure your phone's charged at all times—I might just ask for a favor in the middle of the night," Natsuki called after the redhead's retreating back. She chuckled when Nao flipped her off.

Natsuki's smile dropped when she realized she was the only person left to pay the bill. Damn it.

* * *

Natsuki blearily opened her eyes at the sound of tinny music. The room was completely dark except for the obnoxiously loud ring tone of her illuminated phone. Natsuki glanced at the clock. Who the hell was calling at 1:30 in the freaking morning?

Natsuki swiped up her phone without bothering to look at caller ID. "What."

"Natsukiiii!"

Natsuki bolted upright and looked incredulously at her phone. "Shizuru?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" There was a short pause. "Actually, Natsuki can. But nobody else!"

Natsuki rubbed her eyes. "Shizuru, please tell me you're not drunk."

"Okay! I'm not drunk!"

Natsuki face-palmed. "You are. What's the matter, are you in trouble?"

"We want to go home…but I forgot where I parked. It's dark outside. I don't like it." Natsuki could literally see the pout on Shizuru's face.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Haruka, and Yukino!"

"Fucking A," Natsuki grumbled to herself. "Okay, I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Outside Mikoto Minagi's house."

Natsuki scribbled down the address Shizuru gave her and hung up. She frowned in thought. Her motorcycle wouldn't hold four people, and Mai's car was at the repair shop. That left only one person…

Natsuki went through her contacts and pressed call.

_-000-000-_

"You know, when you said you might claim your favor in the middle of the night, I thought you were joking," Nao complained.

"Make a left here," Natsuki pointed ahead. "And I was joking, until my girlfriend drunk-dialed me to come pick her up."

"Well, aren't you the knight in shining armor," Nao said sarcastically. "But next time if it involves me being the noble steed, you can tell the princess to go jump off a tower." Her voice trailed off into a yawn.

Natsuki yelped and jerked the steering wheel to the right. A car drove past them with horns blaring, missing them by inches. "Watch the road, moron! You almost killed us!"

"Good. Maybe if we died, I'd finally get some sleep," Nao slurred. She rested her head on the steering wheel.

"No, no, no! Get up!" Natsuki smacked Nao's head. She spotted two girls supporting a third on the curb—Yukino being held up by Shizuru and Haruka. "We're here, stop the car!"

Nao stepped on the brakes. The car jerked to an abrupt stop.

Natsuki got out of the car. "Shizuru?"

The honey-brunette smiled guiltily at Natsuki; the cold night air seemed to have sobered her up. "Ara, it's a nice night out, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with Yukino?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! What's wrong with your face?" Haruka bellowed back.

Shizuru burst into giggles. Okay, maybe she hadn't sobered up that much. "We wanted to get Yukino drunk, but I think we overdid it."

Natsuki snapped her fingers in front of Yukino's face. "Yukino, can you hear me? How do you feel?"

Yukino gave Natsuki a goofy smile. "Hey, it's Miss Kuga! I'm feeling super-duper right now. Let me go so I can fly!"

Shizuru and Haruka willingly obliged their friend. Yukino wobbled precariously on her feet before collapsing into Natsuki's arms. Natsuki sighed. "Get in the car."

Yukino and Haruka tumbled into the backseat, but Natsuki stopped Shizuru. "Not you, we need to talk." She closed the door to block out the sounds of Nao threatening the teenagers with painful death if they got sick in her car.

Natsuki scowled fiercely at Shizuru. "Is this a regular thing with you? Getting drunk and walking around Tokyo at night?"

Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki doesn't have to shout, I'm quite capable of hearing."

Natsuki frowned. "What if I didn't come? How would you have gotten home?"

"I would've walked." Shizuru proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? Which way is north?"

Shizuru pointed upwards. Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru, this is dangerous. What if you got hit by a car, or some pervert decided to take advantage of three drunk girls?"

"Natsuki would save me!" Shizuru sing-songed.

Natsuki rubbed her forehead in frustration, but Shizuru's hand stopped her. The honey-brunette gave her a clumsy kiss. "Natsuki doesn't have to worry, this is the first time this has happened. I don't like getting drunk. Haruka just thought Yukino might be embarrassed if she had been the only drunk one, not to mention the misery of being the only one with a hangover tomorrow morning. It's one for all and all for one!" Shizuru thrust her fist in the air.

Natsuki chuckled despite herself. Drunk Shizuru was pretty damn cute. "Sure, whatever you say, D'Artagnan."

She opened the backseat door for Shizuru. Shizuru caught her wrist just as she was about to close it and gave her a pleading look. "Natsuki isn't going to sit with me?"

Natsuki gave in. How could she resist that look?

Nao glared at Natsuki in the rearview mirror. "If anyone gets sick during this ride, I'm leaving all of you on the side of the highway."

Shizuru cheerfully ignored Nao and seated herself on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki swiftly glanced at Yukino and Haruka, but the two were knocked out cold. "What are their addresses?"

"They're staying at my house. Yukino's parents would kill her if she came home like this, and Haruka goes wherever Yukino goes," Shizuru said before rattling off her address for Nao to follow.

Natsuki frowned. "What about your parents?"

"No one's home, they're out of town again." Shizuru responded glibly.

"They left you alone? What do your parents do for a living?"

"Papa makes people's faces look prettier and Mama designs people's clothes. My entire family likes to do shallow things."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that?" Natsuki said awkwardly.

"Yep. That's why I'm going to be a therapist." Shizuru proclaimed happily. She planted a kiss on Natsuki. "My family fixes people's outsides, but I'm going to fix people's insides. Well, not their _actual_ insides, but their feelings-insides—" Shizuru frowned before shrugging it off. "You know what I mean."

Natsuki's response was cut off by a low whistle from Nao. "That's a nice house you got there, Baby Fujino."

Natsuki looked out the window and stared at the luxurious modern townhouse. It looked expensive, well-designed, and oh-so-empty.

Nao opened the door and dragged out a snoring Haruka, draping the girl's arm around her next. "Unlock the door, kid."

Shizuru pulled out her key and unlocked her front door. Natsuki scooped Yukino up in her arms and walked into the Fujino house.

It was clean and well-organized—almost too clean, in Natsuki's opinion. She took off her shoes at the front door, but she felt like she had to check to make sure that her socks weren't leaving marks on the pristine white carpeting.

Nao had dumped Haruka on a bed in what Natsuki assumed to be a guest bedroom, considering the lack of personal furnishings. Natsuki gently laid Yukino down next to the snoring blonde. Shizuru appeared behind her and placed a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table. "They're going to need that in the morning."

Natsuki nodded. "What about you?"

"I think I'll just moan and groan the entire morning until Haruka finally snaps and shoves some painkillers down my throat," Shizuru responded in good humor.

Natsuki chuckled. "Think you'll be able to remember where you parked your car in the morning?" She smiled when Shizuru looked away bashfully. "What?"

"I lied. I remember where I parked," Shizuru admitted. "I just called Natsuki because I wanted to see her." She said this with the blunt honesty that only a drunk person could possess.

Natsuki felt a weird sensation in her stomach, like she had swallowed hot coals or something. She grinned at Shizuru. "Well, I wanted to see you, too."

They both jumped when the car horn sounded. Nao stuck her head out the window and bellowed, "Let's go, Romeo!"

"My parents are having a cocktail party tomorrow. Why don't you come? You can bring your friend," Shizuru suggested.

"Just a friend? Not a date?" Natsuki teased.

"No. I'm Natsuki's date." Shizuru scowled. The childish statement made Natsuki chuckle.

"I thought your parents were out of town?"

"Not for their party." Shizuru gave Natsuki a look that screamed out 'obviously.'

"I'm going to meet your parents?" Natsuki felt nervous at the thought.

"Papa will like you because you're going to be a doctor, and Mama will like you because you're hot. It's my grandmother you have to watch out for, but she's not in Japan at the moment. Shiori won't be there either; she never comes."

Natsuki hesitated. The rational side of her brain was screaming in terror and stating the high risk of getting found out, but her emotional side weirdly _wanted_ to meet Shizuru's parents. "Okay."

Shizuru beamed. "Okay! Good night."

Natsuki gave Shizuru one last kiss and sprinted to Nao's car. Nao peeled away as soon as Natsuki shut the door.

After five minutes, Natsuki noticed Nao giving her weird looks. "What?"

"You look like you're about to shit butterflies," Nao grumpily stated.

Natsuki immediately let her smile drop and shrugged. "The Fujinos are having a cocktail party tomorrow and I need a wingman. You in?"

Nao grinned. "Are you kidding? I came out of the womb ready to party. Fuck yeah, I'm in."

* * *

_Review, please! I'll count it as my Christmas present :)_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's to everyone out there!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! I know you're all probably surprised (and happy, I hope) to see that I updated so quickly. I blame the blizzard in the Northeast; I've been snowed in at my house for a few days with nothing to do. Watching snow fall is very pretty, though…_

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions; Mai-Hime is not one of them._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki picked up her cell phone and debated whether or not to call Shizuru. She glanced at the clock; the girl would probably be awake by now, right?

Natsuki listened to the line ring for twenty seconds. Okay, maybe Shizuru wouldn't be up at one in the afternoon, considering how drunk the girl seemed last night—or was it considered this morning? Natsuki was about to hang up when there was a small click and a groggy "Hello?"

A small smile flickered across Natsuki's face. "Morning, sunshine. How's your head?"

She chuckled when Shizuru grumbled, "Shhh, don't talk so loudly. Little men are using my eardrums as percussion instruments."

"Really." Natsuki fought to keep the grin off her face. "They're probably friends of the alcohol you drank last night."

Natsuki heard Shizuru hesitate. "Thank you for that. It was pretty irresponsible of me to get so drunk that I lost my car, wasn't it?"

"Just a tad bit."

"Did I do anything to embarrass myself?"

"Not more than the average intoxicated teenager."

A sigh of relief was heard. "Good—"

"Although, you did mention that you purposely lied about forgetting where you parked because you wanted to see me."

Natsuki heard Shizuru groan in embarrassment. "I actually told you? God, I'm never drinking again."

"I don't know, I think I might actually prefer Drunk Shizuru."

"As much as I like Natsuki, I will not turn into an alcoholic just for her."

"That's too bad. Well, at least now I won't have to turn you in for underage drinking."

"They'd never take me alive."

Natsuki laughed. "Quite the little rebel, aren't you? I think the student body would be horrified to discover that their beloved student council president is actually a delinquent."

"I blame Natsuki. She's a bad influence, with her motorcycle and her leather jacket and her cute scowl."

"What? How can a scowl be cute?"

"Natsuki's scowling would be far more intimidating if she didn't have dimples. And stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

Natsuki stopped herself mid-frown and settled for raising an eyebrow. "Okay, did you install cameras in my apartment or something?"

She couldn't help smiling at hearing Shizuru's tinkling laughter. "Ara, is Natsuki accusing me of voyeurism? Or maybe she's hoping I installed cameras?"

"None of the above," Natsuki shot back.

"Natsuki always scowls when she's embarrassed or flustered. I think it's adorable."

"I don't do adorable. I'm a freaking badass," Natsuki grumbled. She decided to change topic. "How are your friends?"

"Haruka is convinced she has brain damage and Yukino is incapable of speaking, but other than that they're just peachy. I convinced them that your presence last night was a drunken hallucination and that we actually took a cab to my house. And you may be a badass, but you're still cute. That's why I like you so much."

Natsuki felt stupid for smiling so hard, but no one was around so who gave a damn? Show off your pearly whites, kid.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Whatever. I'm not even going to argue with you."

"Because I'm right and you know it." Shizuru sounded smug.

"Yes, your majesty."

Shizuru laughed. "I want to thank your friend for picking us up last night."

"You can tell her in person. She's my plus one to your cocktail party tonight."

There was a short silence before a bemused voice answered, "I invited you to my parents' cocktail party? Ara, I must've been drunker than I thought."

"Why? Do you not want us to come? It's no problem if you don't—"

"No, it's fine," Shizuru assured. "It's just that my parents are rather…unconventional, and it shows in their parties. I'm just warning Natsuki that Fujino cocktail parties get rather exuberant as the night goes on."

"I'll be able to handle it if you don't leave me to fend for myself. Nao will make you her new best friend, though."

"Well, I'm currently not accepting applications for the position, but I'll contact her if there's an opening."

Natsuki snickered. "I'll pass along the message. See you tonight."

"Bye, Natsuki."

* * *

Natsuki furrowed her brow and looked in the mirror. Her outfit was fine, but there was one thing missing…"Mai! Which color tie matches this shirt?"

She scowled when the wrong redhead barreled into her room. "Who let you in?"

Nao plopped on Natsuki's bed. "Mai did. I've been waiting forever. Pick a color or I'll torch all your skinny ties."

Natsuki sighed in relief when Mai poked her head in. "Purple or white?"

Mai scrutinized Natsuki carefully. "White. It makes your eyes pop."

"You know what else makes your eyes pop? Asphyxiation…which will happen to you if you don't hurry up."

Natsuki fumbled with her tie. "Shut it, Nao. Mai, you sure you don't want to come?"

Mai shrugged. "Duty calls. I have the night shift again at the restaurant."

Nao placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll bring home a runway model for you."

Mai snorted. "If you can get one yourself." She looked over the pair before laughing. "It hurts me to say this, but you both clean up rather nicely. Have fun; don't call me if you're drunk because I will _not_ pick you up."

Nao looked at Natsuki. "Her loyalty is astounding. Are we going to take my car?"

Natsuki grabbed her keys from the hook by the door. "Nah, let's take my bike."

"I want to drive!" Nao scrambled after Natsuki.

"Sure, if you can manage to pry the keys from my cold, dead hands."

"And once I do, I'm taking your wallet, too."

"But until then…"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going, we want to be fashionably late, not shit-we-missed-the-party late."

_-000-000-_

Nao gaped at her surroundings while Natsuki fruitlessly searched the crowd for Shizuru. The Fujino residence magically transformed from the empty place last night to a gathering of the rich and famous. Waiters ducked in and out of the crowd, holding glasses of champagne.

Nao nudged the distracted Natsuki in the ribs. "Are you sure you're a cradle-snatcher and not a gold digger?"

Natsuki ignored her friend and surveyed the people in distaste. "I hate crowds. I wonder where Shizuru is? No one looks under the age of 20 here."

"That girl looks younger than 20. Wow, she's gorgeous." Nao pointed to the entrance of the kitchen. A girl was leaning against the wall with her head turned disinterestedly to the side.

Natsuki looked before giving Nao a quizzical glance. "Nao, that's Shizuru."

Nao's jaw dropped. "That's Baby Fujino? Holy crap, she's smoking hot."

"Don't I know it," Natsuki murmured to herself. Her brow creased in confusion. "Wait, how are you realizing this now? You saw her last night!"

Nao gave her a sheepish grin. "It was 2:00 in the morning, it was dark, she was in the backseat, and my eyes were closed half the time."

"You were driving with your eyes _closed_?"

There was a momentary lull in conversation at Natsuki's outburst. Curious eyes glanced at the duo before returning to the party. Shizuru, however, looked up at the sound of Natsuki's voice. She smiled at Natsuki and began to goddamn-literally _strut_ towards the stunned pair.

Natsuki felt an acute pain in her chest and frowned. She always thought that the phrase 'so beautiful that it hurts' was a figure of speech, and yet here Shizuru was, proving her wrong again.

Nao whispered, "Natsuki, break up with her _now_."

Natsuki was thrown by Nao's grim look. "What? Why?"

"So I can date her." Nao kept her eyes on Shizuru's approach.

Natsuki smacked Nao's head. "Watch it, she's mine."

"Ooh, possessive much?"

Shizuru came up to Natsuki and greeted her with a kiss. "Hi. I'm glad you came."

"Hey." Natsuki tried not to blush; that would give Nao ammunition for weeks to come. "This idiot is Nao. She came with me to pick you up last night."

Shizuru slid her arm around Natsuki's waist and pressed into her side before turning to face Nao. She gave Nao a soft smile and offered her hand. "Shizuru Fujino. I probably didn't make the best first impression last night, but thank you for picking us up."

Nao shook her hand and gave the honey-brunette a cocky grin. "Anytime. In fact, you can call me for a ride whenever Natsuki's not around—"

Natsuki glared at Nao. "Look, there are platters of hors-d'oeurve over there. Go enjoy the chips and dip or the caviar or whatever."

"I'm not hungry. So, Shizuru…" Nao crossed her arms and smirked at an irate Natsuki. "Just what do you see in our mutual acquaintance here? Can't be personality, because Natsuki's as touchy as a pit bull with rabies." Nao ignored Natsuki's growl. "Seriously, the only thing shorter than her temper is the line of women willing to put up with her."

Natsuki felt her scowl smooth away when Shizuru intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. "She's sweet, smart, and charming. What's not to like?"

Nao gave Shizuru a look that screamed out '_are we talking about the same girl_?'

"And she makes for good arm candy." Shizuru winked at Nao.

Natsuki's scowl returned.

Nao laughed. "This is why I don't get into relationships. They turn you into mush; isn't that right, Romeo?" She elbowed Natsuki. "Stupid kid wouldn't stop smiling after last night."

"And now you've officially become the third wheel. Good bye." Natsuki directed Nao towards the crowd and pushed her forwards.

Shizuru laughed. "Ara, the girls would love you."

Nao immediately perked up. "Really? Which girls? We should make sure."

Shizuru pointed to the hors-d'oeurve table, where a group of beautiful women were congregating. "Those are the latest models Mama has worked with. They like meeting new people; I'm sure you fit in that category, no?"

Nao grinned at Shizuru. "Oh, I like you. Please don't dump Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled and looked at Natsuki. "Not yet."

Nao straightened her tie. "See you later, Kuga. I'm going to help myself to some chicks and dip."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "You mean chips?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Nao didn't even bother looking back.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and groaned. Shizuru laughed. "I like Natsuki's friend. She's amusing, and she obviously cares about Natsuki's wellbeing."

"Wow, is that what all the insults mean? Nao likes you, though, I can tell."

"How so?"

"Nao absolutely refused to talk to my last girlfriend. She claimed it would kill off her brain cells."

"Ara, Natsuki feels it necessary to mention the last girl she dated? Now I feel inferior."

Natsuki pressed her forehead against Shizuru's. "Don't. You're beautiful."

She counted it a victory when Shizuru blushed. "I should've added 'smooth' to Natsuki's list of qualities."

"You forgot 'honest,' too, since it's true." Natsuki kissed her. She squashed the little Natsuki in her head screaming, _Honest? Please! I can smell your pants burning from here!_

"That was utterly sappy to the point of cavity-inducing, and very cute. Who's your latest beau, 'Zuru? She's very attractive."

Natsuki's head snapped to the left. Her eyes widened at seeing a shorter, older version of Shizuru, with blue eyes and blonde hair. Mama Fujino had arrived.

Shizuru groaned and turned her body towards her mother. "Mama, are you drinking a martini? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Shizuru's mother dismissed the question with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand, the other hand holding a martini glass. "Don't worry about it, 'Zuru, I've got it all under control."

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably when Shizuru's mother looked her up and down. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fujino—" She stopped when the woman held up a hand.

"If you work for me, you call me Ms. Fujino. If you don't, you call me Crystal." Crystal Fujino beamed at Natsuki before her smile dropped. "Unless you want to work for me? You're hot; I can use you. Perhaps for the Milan show—"

"Mama, Natsuki is not a model. She has a job and is going to medical school," Shizuru interrupted.

"Oh, your father will be delighted to hear that. Natsuki, is it? You'd look great in my Winter Collection—"

"Papa was looking for you before. Maybe you should go find him." Shizuru turned her mother around and gave her a gentle push.

Crystal smiled wistfully. "I swear, that man would be helpless without me, chief of Tokyo General Hospital or no. I'll see you around, Natsuki." She winked at the flustered Natsuki and disappeared.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki with a fondly irritated sigh. "I told you my mother would like you."

Natsuki blinked. "That's a relief. Crystal Fujino, the name sounds familiar."

"She's a designer. She owns the Crystal F. clothing line."

"Ah, even I've heard of that one."

"Mmm. My father is around here somewhere, schmoozing with the rich and famous. He finds a lot of clients at these parties, you know."

"What does he do?"

"He's a plastic surgeon. My mother came storming into his office when one of her models' nose job came out badly; it was love at first sight, apparently." Shizuru looked bored, like she was repeating something she had heard countless times. "He'll probably insist that you call him Kenjiro."

Natsuki yelped when a giant of a man came out of nowhere and hugged her and Shizuru.

"Hello, Papa."

"'Zuru! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You haven't."

Shizuru's father didn't hear the last comment and turned to Natsuki. "And you must be Natsuki. I heard you're planning to join the medical field?" He winked. "Call me Kenjiro."

Natsuki caught Shizuru's amused look and couldn't help smiling back.

_-000-000-_

Nao smirked to herself as she left Hot Girl #7. Man, she was on a roll tonight! She had successfully hooked up with four different women and two men and gotten all their numbers. Normally that would be impressive in and of itself, but the icing on top of the cake was that they weren't just ordinary people...they were freaking _professional_ _models, _among the most beautiful men and women in Tokyo. Nao decided this must be what heaven felt like.

The redhead spotted Natsuki and Shizuru from across the room, acting all couple-y and whatnot. Nao let out a whistle; Natsuki was a better actress than she thought. For god's sakes, the mutt just looked at an oblivious Shizuru with the most love-struck expression Nao had ever seen in her admittedly short life. As far as Nao knew, though, Natsuki was still going on with her plan.

It was a damn shame; Shizuru was one of most gorgeous girls Nao had ever seen, and she seemed genuinely nice. Nao shrugged. Whatever. She considered sticking around to pick up the pieces when Natsuki broke the girl's heart, but Shizuru would probably hate her then, too. Guilty by association, and all that jazz.

Nao grabbed another drink from a side table, not caring whose it was. Seriously, from the amount of alcohol that was being served at this party, she wouldn't be surprised if the Fujinos had vodka coming out of their sink faucets and a pool filled with gin and tonic in their backyard.

Nao spotted a gorgeous blonde enter the front door and look around in disdain. Hello, Hot Girl #8.

The redhead walked over to the blonde and flashed her a grin. "You don't look like you're having fun."

The blonde looked up with an unimpressed look. Ooh, Nao mused, crimson eyes were both intimidating and a turn-on.

"You're quite observant, aren't you?" The woman drawled. "You must be a detective."

"Lawyer, actually." Nao frowned. Her sixth sense was tingling—the sense that told her whether someone was interested in her or not. The blonde was obviously planning to string Nao along before cutting her down. Jeez, that was coldhearted; even Nao herself wouldn't do that. She at least had the decency to tell people that she was way out of their league from the second they started hitting on her. You do not hit on Nao Yuuki, Nao Yuuki hits on you!

Besides, Nao had an annoying feeling that she had seen this woman before. "Have we met somewhere? You look familiar."

The blonde scoffed. "That's your pickup line? I was expecting something a little more original and a little less desperate."

Wow, okay, this blonde was smoking hot but a Grade-A bitch. Forget her, Nao told herself. "Actually, I was just trying to make polite conversation."

"You don't know who I am?" The blonde flipped her hair.

"Nope. Did the escort service send you?"

The blonde looked pissed. Nao gave herself a mental pat on the back. "No. I'm here with my boyfriend," the blonde sneered. "What the hell were my parents thinking, inviting people like you to their party?"

Nao choked on her drink. "You're Shiori Fujino?"

Shiori smirked. "Oh, so you have heard of me."

Nao bolted, frantically searching the crowd for Natsuki. This was bad.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki was caving into Shizuru's wheedling and opening her mouth to taste some caviar that Shizuru insisted she try (ugh, _fish_ _eggs. _Who would want to eat salty sturgeon sperm?) when someone dragged her away by the tie.

Natsuki choked and struggled until the person finally let go. She coughed for air and spun around with a menacing glare on her face. "What the hell, Nao!"

Nao ignored her indignation and hissed, "Bitchy Fujino is here!"

"Who?"

"Shiori, you idiot!"

Natsuki paled. "Shizuru said Shiori doesn't come to these parties—"

"Hey, she matched the criteria," Nao snapped back. "She's blonde, looks similar to Baby Fujino, and acts like a humongous bitch!"

"Shit. We have to leave before she recognizes me." Natsuki looked around frantically.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru suddenly appeared, looking confused. "What's the matter?"

"We have to leave. Sorry, kid." Nao gave Shizuru a tight smile. "My, uh—"

"Nao's cat died. She's devastated." Natsuki said. She shrugged when Nao mouthed "_What the fuck_?"

Shizuru gave Nao a sympathetic glance. "Ara, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, no, it's fine," Nao assured. "I barely even remember what it was like to own a cat." Probably because I never did, Nao mused.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Shizuru." Natsuki motioned Nao to start towards the door. She glanced around in anxiety, but Shizuru turned Natsuki's attention towards her.

"Nao gave me a very good idea," Shizuru said slyly.

"What's that?" Natsuki smirked. This was a bad idea, she should be moving—

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's tie and pulled her in for a kiss. Natsuki knew she had been in the middle of something important, but it was hard to remember what it was when Shizuru was moving her tongue _that_ way—

"Ara, ara, it seems our Zuru is all grown up." Natsuki stiffened on hearing the voice that was still familiar, despite the years. "Who's the hottie draped all over you, and how much did you pay her?"

Natsuki held her breath and glanced to the side, nearly cursing at what she saw. Oh yeah, now she remembered. She was supposed to be avoiding the devil incarnate, otherwise known as Shiori Fujino, who was currently standing before her with that familiar sneer. Oh, joy.

* * *

_Heh. I hope you didn't mind an itty-bitty cliff hanger, since I updated earlier than usual._

_Review please! And to those stuck in bad weather conditions, stay safe. Mother Nature ain't someone to be fooled around with._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you very much for the reviews and story alerts. I love getting reviews, some of you are hilarious! _

_It's been rather hectic for a while, but I had time to finish this chapter since I was snowed in again. I guess snowy days are my muse. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes; I uploaded this as soon as I was done with the last word. _

_By the way, I hope you all realize that time passes between some scenes. I hardly think I need to write about Natsuki going home on her motorcycle after work every single day, getting a ticket for speeding, cooking up some instant noodles for dinner, hopping into the shower, etc. etc..._

_Disclaimer: I have very few possessions. Mai Hime is not one of them._

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Sucker Punch:_

"_Ara, ara, it seems our Zuru is all grown up." Natsuki stiffened on hearing the voice that was still familiar, despite the years. "Who's the hottie draped all over you, and how much did you pay her?"_

_Natsuki held her breath and glanced to the side, nearly cursing at what she saw. Oh yeah, now she remembered. She was supposed to be avoiding the devil incarnate, otherwise known as Shiori Fujino, who was currently standing before her with that familiar sneer. Oh, joy._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki buried her face in Shizuru's neck. There was low chance of it working, but she though that _maybe_ the childish mentality of 'if I can't see her, she can't see me!' would work.

It didn't work. "Aww, is she shy? Don't worry, I don't bite…much." Shiori crooned.

"Shiori." Shizuru sounded irritated. "Why are you here? You never visit."

"I would've visited a lot earlier if I knew you had a hottie like that on your arm." Shiori glanced slyly at Natsuki, who was still hiding.

Natsuki was distracted by Shizuru's perfume and the smoothness of her skin. Ooh, soft. Shizuru's skin felt like silk and marshmallows put together or something. Natsuki wondered how much softer it would feel against her tongue.

Shizuru inhaled sharply when Natsuki took an experimental lick. "Natsuki…"

Natsuki grinned against Shizuru's shoulder. Yep, definitely softer.

"You know, I don't know if I feel comfortable seeing my baby sister getting some, especially when I'm not." Shiori's voice intruded on the moment. Shizuru chuckled when she felt Natsuki scowl.

Natsuki still refused to look up. Shiori's eyebrows rose in surprised and irritation. "Well, 'Zuru, your puppy doesn't seem to have a lot of tricks."

Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, "Play nice."

"Only if I get a reward." Natsuki peeked up into amused crimson eyes.

"Hello? I'm still here," Shiori snapped.

"Too bad," Natsuki muttered. She sighed. Well, time to face the music. Natsuki steeled herself before turning her head to meet Shiori's eyes for the first time since high school.

Natsuki glared at her former tormentor, but was surprised when Shiori didn't reciprocate. Instead, Shiori gave her an intrigued look.

Natsuki blinked when Shiori bit her lip coyly. Was the girl actually checking her out?

"Wow, 'Zuru, so introduce me to Ms. Tall, Dark, and Hot over here." Shiori looked at her through lowered lashes.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. Did—did Shiori not recognize her? This was monu-fucking-mental! This meant—this meant the plan could go on. Natsuki frowned at the thought.

"Natsuki, this is my sister Shiori. Shiori, this is my_ girlfriend_, Natsuki K—"

"Just Natsuki," Natsuki interrupted. Shiori might not recognize her face, but she would definitely recognize her full name.

"Well, _Natsuki_, I don't mean any offense, but isn't Shizuru a bit too young for you? I would think she's rather inexperienced. I know some more mature women who'd be thrilled to take 'Zuru's place."

Natsuki frowned. "I'll pass."

Shiori cocked an eyebrow and tsked. "You haven't even given me a chance!" At Natsuki's glare and Shizuru's unamused look, she clarified, "To introduce you to these women, of course."

"I have Shizuru."

"But—"

"Enough, Shiori." Shizuru snapped. Natsuki's eyebrows rose. Was it the wrong time to think that Angry Shizuru was kinda sexy?

Shiori's mocking smile turned icy. "Why 'Zuru, have I touched on a sore spot? Then I hope you'll forgive me. I was just testing your girlfriend's resolve; you know, being a concerned older sibling who's watching out for her baby sister."

Shizuru's expression was unreadable. "That's never brought you back home before. What's the occasion?"

"Just to inform Mama and Papa that I will no longer be a Fujino." Shiori held out her left hand, showing off an elegant diamond ring.

Shizuru and Natsuki stared at the ring with widened eyes, albeit for different reasons.

Natsuki wondered who was masochistic enough to put up with Shiori. Shizuru, on the other hand, seemed amused. "Ara, I hope that my dear sister realizes that Reito probably got one of his mistresses to pick out the ring. He probably told her it was for her, too."

Shiori's eyes narrowed. "What our relationship is like is none of your business."

Shizuru shrugged. "Just being a concerned younger sibling who's watching out for her older sister."

Natsuki blanched. "Reito?" Please not Kanzaki, please not Kanzaki, please not Kanzaki—

"That would be me," a deep voice interrupted. Natsuki tensed as the second most hated person in her life appeared behind Shiori.

"Reito! It's been a while, hasn't it? The last time I saw you, it was backstage during my mother's last show; you were helping one of the models change outfits." Shizuru smiled charmingly.

Reito gave her a stiff smile. "You must've mistaken someone else for me. Really, Shizuru, how could you not recognize me when we're going to be family?"

"So I've heard."

Reito turned to Natsuki and offered a smooth smile. "I don't believe we've met. Reito Kanzaki."

"Natsuki," Natsuki quickly bit out. It was just her luck that Shiori and Reito would still be involved with each other. At least he didn't recognize her either.

"You look familiar." Reito studied her face intently. "Have we met before?"

"I wouldn't remember, honestly," Natsuki said flippantly.

Reito narrowed his eyes at Natsuki's tone, but a blonde blur suddenly attached itself to his arm.

"Reito!" Crystal Fujino patted the handsome man's face fondly. "I'm so glad you're here. Have a drink, you're as tense as always." She thrust a glass of champagne into Reito's hand.

Shiori rolled her eyes at her mother. "Try not to get my fiancé drunk, Mama. He can get too friendly when intoxicated."

"Fiancé?" Crystal blinked at Shiori's hand. "That's fantastic! And such a lovely ring, too. I'll be designing the dress, of course. Isn't this exciting, 'Zuru?" She turned to her youngest daughter expectantly.

"Of course. They're perfect for each other." Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki smirked at the hidden barb in Shizuru's words.

Crystal's voice faded away as Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and led her away from the group.

Natsuki followed obligingly as Shizuru led her up two flights of stairs and through a glass door. Natsuki was surprised to see that Shizuru had led her to the roof, which had a few artfully arranged lounge chairs surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"You have a lounge on your roof?"

"It was Mama's idea. Papa can never say no to her."

"Hmm." Natsuki sat on the loveseat and made herself comfortable. "Not bad."

She chuckled when Shizuru took her hair down from the bun it was in and shook it out before lying down with her head in Natsuki's lap. Natsuki lightly ran her fingers through honey-brown hair. "Your parents are nice. They don't care that I'm a teaching assistant at Fuuka?"

"They don't know," Shizuru mischievously corrected. "And it's going to stay that way."

Natsuki's hand stilled. "They wouldn't approve? They seemed fine with me being older than you."

Shizuru shifted her head. Natsuki got the hint and began trailing her fingers through Shizuru's hair again. "Oh no, they'd love it so much that they probably wouldn't stop talking about it. Mama would gush about how romantic a clandestine relationship is and Papa would reminisce about how he had beautiful older women were after him, too, when he was a student."

Natsuki stifled her laugh. "Interesting. I would have expected a different reaction, honestly."

"My parents aren't like other parents."

"I can see that."

"Kenjiro and Crystal Fujino are good people, but they're not very good parents."

"What makes you say that?"

Shizuru lightly frowned and opened half-lidded eyes when Natsuki stopped her movements. "Stop stopping. It feels good."

Natsuki smiled and pecked Shizuru on the lips. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"When I was 9, I told Papa I wanted to be an assassin when I grew up." Shizuru smiled and poked Natsuki's stomach. "I can feel Natsuki laughing, you know."

"Sorry. Please don't kill me."

"I was _nine_. Anyways, the next day Papa signed me up for archery, mixed martial arts, and multiple language lessons to help me become the perfect assassin."

"So that's where the Muay Thai came from."

"What?"

"When I 'kidnapped' you," Natsuki air-quoted, "I thought you were going to kick my ass."

Shizuru laughed. "I may have kept up with the lessons, even after when I realized I could never become an assassin."

"What, your mother said you couldn't be an assassin?" Natsuki joked.

Shizuru sighed. "No, my teacher did. I think when Mama and Papa first decided to have children, they didn't anticipate the length of time it takes to raise them. If you haven't noticed by now, they love parties. To them, life is a never-ending party, and children are the guests who will never leave. Having children was just a game, and when it got boring, they stopped. That's why there's only the two of us, Shiori and me."

"Well, if having children is a game, then you're the grand prize." Natsuki smiled at Shizuru.

"Ara, I never realized what a smooth talker Natsuki was."

"Only for you."

Shizuru smiled up at Natsuki. "I'm touched. Theoretically, though, wouldn't Shiori also be a prize?" She laughed at Natsuki's grimace. "I know my sister isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"Understatement of the century," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru didn't hear Natsuki's comment. "Shiori's always been like that. It takes a lot of practice, but you learn to ignore it."

"Ah, that's why you're so laidback; I always wondered how you can remain so calm despite the gallons of caffeinated tea. Mystery solved."

Shizuru scoffed. "It's no mystery that tea is soothing."

"Do you even realize how bad caffeine is for your body?" Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru hooked her finger in the collar of Natsuki's shirt and dragged her down for a kiss. "So tell me what's good for my body, _Dr. Kuga_," she teased.

Natsuki gave her a lopsided grin. She much preferred this to the party happening downstairs.

* * *

Natsuki let out a sigh as she walked through Fuuka's empty hallways. Classes were over for the day, and the only students still left were those in sports, clubs….and detention.

Overseeing the students in detention wasn't normally part of her job description, but Yohko had done her a favor and Natsuki agreed to take her place for detention duty today. Hopefully it wouldn't make her late for video-game night with Nao tonight.

Natsuki entered the classroom and sat behind the desk. The students stared at her in shock.

"Ms. Kuga? You do detention duty?" A boy asked hopefully.

"Don't get used to it. It's just a favor for Dr. Sagisawa."

The students who were planning to get more detentions so they could get closer to Fuuka's hottest teacher wilted in despair.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows at two girls giggling in the corner. "Oi, you know the rules. No talking."

The girls quieted and Natsuki tilted her chair back on its two back legs. She stared up at the ceiling and suppressed a sigh. 45 minutes of watching teenagers do absolutely nothing. Fabulous.

Natsuki heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was. Probably a student late for detention. "You're late," she called out in a bored voice.

"Ara, I apologize. I didn't know where detention took place."

Natsuki let the chair fall to all four legs and winced at the loud crash. "Shizuru?"

Natsuki and the students all gaped at Shizuru. Shizuru smiled serenely. "Yes?"

"Shizuru, you have detention?" Someone asked, unwittingly voicing out Natsuki's own question. There was a flurry of activity as everyone took out their phones, no doubt to text everyone they knew of the earth-shattering event.

Natsuki snapped out of her shock. "Hey, put those away before I confiscate them." A second later, she cursed her own words; now she couldn't text Shizuru to see what was up.

Natsuki silently willed for detention to end so she could talk to her girlfriend. She looked at the clock and nearly groaned aloud. 44 minutes left.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki stood up immediately once detention was finally over. She grinned at seeing Shizuru remain by the door, unlike her fellow students, who had rushed out as soon as possible.

"Well, it seems the previously incorruptible Shizuru Fujino has turned into quite the rule-breaker, hasn't she?"

"Ara, I believe the phrase is 'rules are made to be broken.' Besides, it was fun seeing everyone's reaction. Perhaps I should get detention more often and not just on the days when Natsuki is in charge."

Natsuki stared at her. "Please don't tell me you got detention just to see me."

"And why would Natsuki come to that conclusion?" Shizuru's smile gave her away.

Natsuki groaned. "You did! You're insane, woman!"

"I also know Natsuki only has detention duty because she agreed to take Dr. Sagisawa's place if the experiment involving live mice for the next class was cancelled."

"Yeah, so? Everyone hates mice," Natsuki said defensively.

"No, Natsuki said mice are cute," Shizuru said in mild disgust. "But Natsuki knows I hate mice. Don't tell me you took over detention duty just so I wouldn't have to deal with the experiment."

Natsuki coughed. Damn Yohko's big mouth. "No," she lied.

"Liar." Shizuru pressed a kiss on Natsuki's mouth.

"You love it."

"Maybe."

Natsuki smiled. "Need a ride home?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"What are you doing tonight?" Natsuki asked as she handed Shizuru her spare helmet.

"I have to babysit. Why?"

Natsuki lightly frowned. "Nao's coming over for our monthly video-game night tonight. I wanted you to come."

Shizuru smiled apologetically. "I wish I could, but I'm babysitting for an important potential business partner for Reito's father's company. If I canceled, Reito and Shiori would never forgive me."

Natsuki heaved a dramatic sigh. "Alright. If you knew what you were missing out on, though, you'd beg for an invitation, Fujino."

Shizuru's eyes sparkled. "Au contraire, Kuga; you would be begging me to come."

"I'd love to make you come." The words flew out before Natsuki could stop them. She couldn't help the faint blush that stained her cheeks. "Ah—come hang out with us, I mean."

Shizuru laughed. "I'm sure that's exactly what Natsuki meant."

"Shut up." Natsuki revved her bike and took off, inwardly smiling at Shizuru's sound of shock and the way the honey-brunette's arms tightened around her waist.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Nao urged her character on the screen as she mashed random buttons together on her controller.

Natsuki scowled fiercely at the scoreboard; she was losing rather badly. "Will you stop using the same move over and over? That's cheating!"

"No, Kuga, that's called you being a sore loser," Nao shot back.

Natsuki threw her controller down in disgust as her character died. "Whatever. You want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm already drunk…on victory." Nao raised her arms in triumph.

Natsuki "accidentally" smacked Nao on her way to the kitchen. "Sorry about that." She tuned out Nao's rant and pulled out a can of soda from the fridge, pausing when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Natsuki took it out. "Hello?"

"Natsuki?"

"Hey, Shizuru. Aren't you babysitting?" Natsuki popped open the tab on her soda and took a sip. Ugh, Mai bought diet again; probably in a futile attempt to make Natsuki eat healthier.

"I was, but something urgent came up concerning the school's sponsors, and I'm needed since I'm the president. Can Natsuki do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can Natsuki babysit for me for a few hours?"

Natsuki spit out her soda. "Wait, like an actual child? Absolutely not!"

"Please, Natsuki?" Shizuru sounded pleading. "Alyssa is very well-mannered for a five year-old, and it'll only be for an hour, two at most."

"Get Shiori to watch her!"

"I need someone to take care of Alyssa, not torture her. You know I wouldn't ask unless I absolutely had to. And it's Natsuki's fault I missed today's Student Council meeting."

"I didn't ask you to get detention."

"I'll buy Natsuki her favorite burger."

Natsuki sighed. "Burger King Whopper, extra mayonnaise?"

"One heart attack in a wrapper, coming right up."

"Hey, do you want me to take the kid or not?"

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Yeah, yeah. When do you think you'll get here?"

"I'm actually outside right now." Shizuru sounded sheepish.

"What?" Natsuki shook her head in disbelief. "What if I were doing something really important?"

"I hardly think video games constitute as something important."

"Maybe not to you. Come on up." Natsuki hung up and looked at Nao. "We're going to have company."

"Tell me it's Baby Fujino so I can change into something appropriate." Nao wiggled her eyebrows.

"If by something appropriate you mean a straitjacket, then yes. But I said I'd watch some 5 year-old for her."

"Wow, they just keep getting younger and younger. Don't you think this cradle-snatching is getting out of hand?"

"You're disgusting."

"I'm just telling it like it is. And Shizuru might be your girlfriend now, but she won't be after she sees how sloppy you look. Go brush your hair, it looks like a jungle."

Natsuki scowled and left the room. A knock on the door sounded. "Get the door, will you?"

Nao bounded over to the door and flung it open. She smirked at Shizuru. "Hey there, are you my latest booty call?"

Shizuru scoffed jokingly. "You couldn't handle me if you tried."

"Ouch." Nao exaggerated. She noticed a small blonde girl with sky-blue eyes peeking at her from behind Shizuru's back. "Cute kid. Is she yours?"

Shizuru looked puzzled. "I'm seventeen."

Nao snickered. "When you get the chance, ask Natsuki how she was born."

"Ask me what?" Natsuki interrupted from behind.

"Nothing." Nao motioned to the small girl. "Look, Kuga, isn't she cute? We should get one of those to brighten up your apartment."

Natsuki kneeled down and smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Natsuki. What's your name?"

"Alyssa Searrs." The girl smiled shyly. "Your eyes look like Daddy's."

"The color of toxic waste?" Nao interjected.

"No, dark green." Alyssa frowned lightly at Nao. "They're pretty."

"I agree." Shizuru smiled at her kneeling girlfriend.

Nao sighed dramatically. "Out of the mouths of babes."

"What time are you coming back?" Natsuki asked Shizuru as Nao led Alyssa inside.

"Hopefully in a couple hours. Alyssa's an angel, so it should be fine," Shizuru assured.

"Yeah, well, once she hangs around Nao long enough, she won't be an angel anymore."

"Let's hope two hours isn't long enough then." Shizuru waved at Alyssa and left.

Natsuki reluctantly closed the door and turned around. Alyssa was quietly perched on the couch, watching Nao restart the game.

Nao accidentally knocked over Natsuki's can of soda. "Shit!"

Natsuki immediately clamped her hands over Alyssa's ears and glared at Nao. "Hey, watch your fucking language!"

"Sorry. Let's get this game started already."

They'd only been playing for thirty seconds when Alyssa announced, "I'm bored."

Natsuki and Nao exchanged bewildered looks. How the hell do you entertain a small child?

* * *

_I wrote the detention scene when I myself was in detention, haha. Silly teachers, thinking they could punish me by forcing me to sit in silence for an hour. Don't they know I have countless things to think about, such as what to write next for Sucker Punch? _

_I'm glad people think I'm funny, cause I don't think I am in real life. Since most of you love Nao, I try to give her the best lines…I'm afraid this chapter was mostly ShizNat interaction, but Nao managed to sneak into the end (that darned scene-stealer.)_

_And Shiori and Reito have finally shown up! (Dun-dun-dun.) Did ya expect them to not recognize Natsuki? _

_Reviews can't happen without YOU. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the kind reviews, and sorry for the wait! I get these intense mood swings that happen every so often…when they do occur, my bonne humeur sinks like the Titanic and my will to write gets lost in the scramble for lifeboats...but now I'm back! (Bows to scattered applause) _

_

* * *

_

"I'm bored."

Natsuki and Nao exchanged glances. "Uh, okay, you want to play with this?" Natsuki offered her controller to Alyssa.

"No, thank you." Alyssa responded politely.

"I want to watch Pokemon," Nao interjected.

Natsuki gave her a strange look. "_Who's_ the five-year-old here?"

"When it comes to Pokemon, we're all five years old," Nao said sagely.

Natsuki shrugged and walked over to a bookshelf against the side of the wall, pulling out a stack of Pokemon DVDs.

Nao pointed at her accusingly. "Ha! You actually own it; who's the five-year-old now?"

"It's Mai's!" Natsuki quickly defended.

"Yeah, if 'Mai' is spelled N-A-T-S-U-K-I."

Natsuki ignored her. "Alyssa, you want to watch it?"

Alyssa hesitated. "I don't think I should. Mommy doesn't like it if I watch television."

"What your mommy doesn't know won't hurt her." Nao smirked.

Alyssa looked torn. Natsuki smiled at her adorableness. "We don't have to if you don't want to. You want to play a game?"

Alyssa smiled toothily.

Five minutes later, Nao scowled at Natsuki from the chair she was tied up in. She tugged against the jump-rope restraining her and growled when it refused to budge. "Why do I have to be tied up again?"

"I'm the evil villain and Natsuki is the superhero. She has to save you," Alyssa explained sagely.

"What if I don't want to save her?" Natsuki questioned. Nao blew a raspberry at her.

Alyssa sighed in frustration. "Then I'll be the superhero."

"She'd do a damn better job of it too, I bet."

"Language!" Natsuki shushed Nao.

"I don't like this game." Nao frowned as she tugged on her bonds.

"Aw c'mon, how can you resist a face like that?" Natsuki gestured to the heartbreaking pout Alyssa was aiming at Nao. "She's got a little angel face. Angel Face Alyssa."

"Gah, put that away." Nao turned her face away, but it was too late. "Fine, I'll play!"

Alyssa's pout immediately melted away. "Natsuki, close your eyes and count to 20, and then you have to find me before I save Nao," she directed.

"Gotcha."

Alyssa ran off in the direction of the bedrooms, but Natsuki merely plopped down on the sofa and smirked at Nao. The redhead frowned. "Hey, you can't stay on the sofa; that's cheating."

"I just wanted to do this." Natsuki reached out and tipped Nao's chair over. Nao yelped in shock and groaned when her head bounced against the floor.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt, you jerk!" Nao glared at Natsuki and struggled against the ropes. "Just wait, when Alyssa frees me, I'm going to punch you so hard—"

"Are you really going to rely on a 5-year-old to save you?" Natsuki pulled out a permanent marker.

Nao eyed it warily. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Would you rather have a goatee or glasses?"

Nao's eyes widened in outrage. "Don't even think about it."

"Goatee it is, then." Natsuki uncapped the marker and began to draw on Nao's face.

Nao squirmed away from Natsuki's hand. "Stop! I'll sue!"

"Trust me, it's an improvement. Stop moving, you're messing it up."

Nao tried to roll away and sputtered when her face ended up in the carpet. "Ick, fuzz in my mouth."

"Always knew you were a carpet-muncher," Natsuki sing-songed.

"Fuck you, I hope your kids turn out ugly."

"If Shizuru has anything to do with them, I highly doubt that," Natsuki commented absentmindedly.

Nao stopped struggling. "Hold up, _what_ did you just say?"

Natsuki looked at her weirdly. "I said 'if Shizuru has anything to do with them—'" Natsuki abruptly stopped speaking and looked at Nao with wide eyes. Nao looked just as stunned.

The sound of the door opening heralded Mai's arrival. The other redhead walked in and sighed when she saw Nao tied up in the chair and Natsuki drawing on her face. "Seriously? Kids, I have—" Alyssa stomped back into the room and glared petulantly at all three of them. Mai's voice squeaked. "—three of them?"

"Natsuki, you took too long to find me!" Alyssa said crossly.

"Nao, how many times have I told you? Kidnapping is a felony!" Mai looked frantic. "Return the kid to wherever you found her!"

"Gee, I'd love to, but I'm a little tied up right now," Nao said sarcastically, jerking her chin to indicate at her restrained form.

"Nao, you have something on your face," Alyssa said brightly.

Natsuki sat still with a dazed expression on her face. She hadn't moved since she realized what she had unconsciously admitted to Nao.

Nao locked eyes with Mai. "There's a slight problem."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Slight? There's a small child who came from God knows where in my apartment, you're tied up for some reason and it looks like someone tried to draw on your face, and Natsuki's practically catatonic. 'Slight' really isn't the word I would use."

Nao mulled over Mai's rant. Which to answer first? "Well, first of all, Alyssa here came into the world because her parents loved each other very, very much—"

Mai scowled. "Please stop talking."

"Then I can't answer your question!"

"Who's the kid?" Mai began to untie the jump-rope.

"Some kid Shizuru was babysitting. Apparently she had some school meeting to go to and couldn't bring the kid along."

Alyssa latched onto Natsuki's back. "Sometimes when my toys don't work, Daddy puts in new batteries. I think Natsuki needs new batteries to make her talk."

Nao stood up and stretched when she was finally free. "Or sometimes you have to smack them around a bit. That should work with Natsuki, right?"

Mai pointed at Nao's face. "You might want to wash that off. What's wrong with Natsuki?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong," Natsuki snapped, shaking out of her stupor.

"She wants little Fujino babies," Nao commented.

"I didn't say that!"

"Like hell you didn't."

"Language! Shizuru will kill me if Alyssa picks up any bad habits."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you so good with children?" She pointed to Alyssa, who was nestled on Natsuki's lap and playing with Natsuki's cell phone.

"Well, she _is_ with Shizuru," Nao mused.

"Shizuru is _not_ a kid." Natsuki frowned.

"Sure, sure. By the way, where is Shizuru? Isn't it past her bedtime?" Nao snickered.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Nao looked impressed with herself. "Okay, now I want a million dollars."

Mai opened the door. "Hi, I'm Mai, Natsuki's mistress. You must be Shizuru?" Natsuki gaped at her roommate.

"Ah, the infamous Mai; so we finally meet." Shizuru smile turned solemn. "Ara, Natsuki has impeccable taste. Are you interested in being my mistress instead?"

Mai looked startled before laughing. "Natsuki, I'm going to be the cliché roommate who steals your girlfriend."

"Well, I get to be the cliché best friend who runs off with her," Nao argued.

"Shizuru takes me home," Alyssa piped up. Four pairs of shocked eyes turned to the small blonde girl. Alyssa smiled back charmingly.

Nao snickered. "Smart kid."

Natsuki looked annoyed. "Shizuru's an incorrigible flirt; don't encourage her."

"I'm not the one with another woman in my lap," Shizuru teased, looking pointedly at Alyssa. "Don't I even get a proper hello?"

Alyssa squealed when Natsuki picked her up and dropped her on the sofa. Shizuru's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a small step back when Natsuki strode purposely towards her. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki seized Shizuru by the arms and crashed her lips against Shizuru's. She ignored Mai's whistle and Nao's catcalls of "Get some!" in favor of deepening the kiss, finally pulling back when she couldn't ignore the need for air.

Natsuki smirked when she saw Shizuru had closed her eyes and was panting for air. "How was that?"

Shizuru opened her eyes to reveal dazed crimson. "If that's how Natsuki says hello, I wonder how she says good-bye?"

Natsuki's smile turned devilish. She trailed a hand down Shizuru's side—

—before Nao elbowed her way in between the two and pushed Natsuki away with a cocky grin. "Hey lovebirds, make some room for Jesus!"

"You're atheist!" Natsuki protested.

"Yeah, but my mom's a nun."

Mai frowned. "There's something very wrong with that sentence."

"Hey baby, how about you and me go worship at the Temple of Love?" Nao wiggled her eyebrows at Shizuru.

Shizuru looked amused. "Tempting offer, but I would rather take Alyssa home." She winked at the giggling child.

Nao staggered backwards in mock shock. "I guess I just can't compete with Angel Face, huh? I know when I'm beat." She threw her hands up in the air and walked away. Mai nodded at Shizuru with a grin before following Nao.

"I'll see you around?" Natsuki quietly asked, leaning against the doorframe as Shizuru was opening the door.

Her response came in form of a brilliant smile and a short kiss. "Ara, careful what you wish for. Now I might never leave."

"Then I guess I know exactly what to wish for." Natsuki gave her a crooked grin.

"Bye, Natsuki!" Alyssa attacked Natsuki's legs in an exuberant hug.

Natsuki ruffled the girl's hair. "See you around, Angel Face."

Shizuru threw one last look over her shoulder as they walked towards the elevator. Natsuki gave a half-hearted wave before shutting the door.

When she turned around, the two redheads were blocking her way.

"What was that?" Mai demanded. "You were being all possessive and jealous!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't pee on her to mark your territory," Nao sardonically remarked.

"First of all, ew. What the hell is wrong with you? Secondly, I was not being possessive; you guys were just being outrageously annoying in hitting on _my_ girlfriend," Natsuki insisted.

"Oh, so she's officially your girlfriend now? I must've missed the memo." Nao snarked.

"Well, I can't call her 'my lady friend' because we're not in the 19th century, 'my lover' would be awesome but untrue, and 'my-barely-legal-student-whom-I-plan-on-seducing' is just too damn long. Hence, 'girlfriend,'" Natsuki deadpanned.

Mai and Nao exchanged looks. Mai spoke. "Natsuki, don't take this the wrong way, but you're sort of a heartbreaker."

"What?" Natsuki's face scrunched in confusion.

"She means you're a good-for-nothing player," Nao said bluntly.

"Natsuki's not good-for-nothing," Mai chided.

"So are you, Nao!" Natsuki frowned.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Nao pretended to look bashful.

"Natsuki, your plan has to be executed like you're ripping off a band-aid. The quicker you rip it off, the less it will hurt," Mai explained.

"Nail and bail." Nao nodded firmly.

"Natsuki, you've never been serious about anyone before," Mai reminded her gently. "If this thing with Shizuru is serious, don't fuck it up. If it's not, then get on with it."

Natsuki hesitated. "Okay."

Mai frowned. "You sure?"

Natsuki swallowed. Memories of cruel laughter, long, miserable school days, and lonely nights came unbidden into her mind. "Absolutely."

She tried not to think of how she didn't feel that way anymore ever since Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki looked at her watch. She was waiting for Nao at the outdoors café Mai worked at on weekends, but of course, Nao hadn't shown up yet. Natsuki sighed and adjusted her sunglasses.

She quirked an eyebrow when Nao sauntered up to the table and sat down. "Wow, you're only twenty minutes late. That's a new record."

Nao waved dismissively. "I had people to see, places to go. Mai still working?"

"Yeah, but her shift ends pretty soon."

"Garcon!" Nao cried out, snapping her fingers obnoxiously and drawing the attention of surrounding tables. Natsuki sighed, glad for the sunglasses covering her face.

An irritated Mai wearing her waitress uniform appeared before them. "Unless you want to order something, go away. Don't you guys have anything better to do than stalk me at work?"

"Even if you didn't work 24/7, we'd stalk you anyways," Natsuki glibly replied.

"The last of Takumi's hospital bills need to be paid off, and you are not helping. The last time you guys came here, I almost got fired."

"Hey Mai, that guy over there has been staring at your ass for our entire conversation," Nao commented.

Mai glanced over. "Oh, he's a regular customer. The other girls love him. He probably wants a refill or something, I'll be right back."

Nao squinted. "Hey Nat, he looks familiar, doesn't he?"

Natsuki turned around and frowned at the sight. "Reito Kanzaki. He's Shiori's little pet. What's he doing?" She glared when Reito looked up at Mai with a charming smile.

Mai seemed to decline something politely, since Reito gave her a boyishly disappointed look. Mai shrugged apologetically before returning to Natsuki and Nao.

"What did he want?" Nao asked.

"He asked for my number." Mai smiled. "He's quite the gentleman."

"Yeah, he's also the asshole who was Shiori's right-hand man and is now engaged to her."

Mai's eyes narrowed. "That's him?" She turned to glare at Reito, who was staring after her. His smirk dropped when he saw Natsuki next to Mai. Natsuki waved mockingly.

Reito stood and approached their table with an apologetic smile. "Listen, Mai, when I asked for your number, I didn't mean—"

"Save it for your fiancée," Mai interrupted. Reito scowled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Natsuki asked flippantly.

Reito cocked an eyebrow. "You're Shizuru's little friend."

"Girlfriend, actually. How's the missus?"

Reito frowned contemplatively. "Natsuki, right? I think I knew a Natsuki once…"

"I'm sure it's a common enough name," Natsuki returned irritably. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée instead of flirting with random girls?"

"It's harmless fun, as I'm sure you'd know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reito smirked. "I heard you have quite the reputation with the ladies. I wonder what my future sister-in-law would say about that? Poor baby Shizuru; you're practically taking advantage of her."

Natsuki's jaw tightened. "That's none of your business."

Reito continued relentlessly. "It makes one curious, don't you think? About just how many secrets a person can hold."

Nao decided to intervene, seeing as Natsuki was gripping her fork in such a way that made her worry Natsuki was going to stick it into Kanzaki's hand resting on the table. "Go back to your sleazy creeping on every girl that walks by you, Kanzaki, 'cause if I have to look at your face for one more second, I might punch it."

Reito smiled smugly before standing. "As much as I've enjoyed our chat, my ride is here. Until next time, ladies." The dark-haired man turned and disappeared into a waiting Rolls Royce.

Now that Reito was gone, Natsuki looked less angry and more concerned.

"You think he's serious?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

"That he's going to tell Shizuru? Nah, he has more to lose than you do; he's the one with the psychotic fiancée, remember?" Nao said.

"Yeah, and I'm the one with the vendetta against said psychotic fiancée."

"Reito won't tell. He has just as much to lose as you do," Mai assured.

"Hopefully." Natsuki looked skeptical.

Nao's attention was caught by a familiar figure across the street. "Hey, isn't that Shizuru?"

Natsuki's head whipped around. "Hey, yeah, it is."

Shizuru was uncharacteristically wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Natsuki felt her heart give a tiny jerk; Casual Shizuru was adorable.

Nao watched Natsuki watch Shizuru and smirked. "You wanna call her over sometime, or you wanna stare at her some more?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki took out her cell phone and pressed call.

They watched as Shizuru looked at her phone and broke out into a wide grin that was visible even from across the street.

Mai laughed. "That's so cute!"

Natsuki smiled when she saw Shizuru accept the call. "Hey, what're you up to?"

"Cavorting around with my secret lover. You?" It was weird seeing Shizuru standing so far away but hearing her voice so close by.

"Watching a beautiful girl tell a lie. You should wear jeans more often, by the way."

Shizuru did a double take before looking around. "And from where is Natsuki stalking me?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Nao rolled her eyes. "Dork."

"Can I have a hint, at least?" Shizuru asked.

Before Natsuki could answer, Nao abruptly stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "RUN AWAY, SHIZURU, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The whole street seemed to stop and look at them. Mai hissed in disapproval and dragged Nao into her seat. "God, I can't take you anywhere!"

Natsuki was speechless with embarrassment and annoyance, Shizuru with laughter. Natsuki slowly waved at Shizuru. "Yeah, just follow the sound of the moron."

Shizuru hung up and blew Natsuki a kiss. Natsuki playfully caught it.

Mai blinked when Nao snatched the spoon out of her hand. "Hey, I need that."

"I'll give it back; I just have to gouge my eyes out after seeing that disgustingly sappy display of affection."

Mai sharply elbowed Nao as Shizuru reached their table.

"Since you're here with me, does that mean I'm your secret lover?" Natsuki asked teasingly.

"Natsuki is my secret, but technically not my lover. Not yet, anyways."

Mai choked on her coffee and Nao laughed aloud. Natsuki's jaw dropped. Shizuru had never implied going further in their physical relationship before. Heavy make-out sessions and wandering hands, yes. Talking about sex? That was a no no…until now.

Natsuki cleared her throat to cover her shock. "Is that a promise?"

"Maybe." Crimson eyes twinkled.

Nao coughed to interrupt. "You should wear jeans more often, Baby Fujino, it's a good look on you. What's the occasion?"

"I'm going paintballing with my friends," Shizuru said happily. "We go once a month; it's a competition of sorts between Haruka and me."

Nao looked jealous. "Sounds cool. I've been trying to get Natsuki to go for years, but she has a phobia of fun or something."

"Ara, Natsuki has never played paintball? I would've pegged her as the type to enjoy such a sport."

Natsuki shrugged. "And I would've never pegged you as the type to enjoy it."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "You three should come play with us today."

"Hell yes!" Nao said excitedly, exchanging a high five with Mai.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. You guys have fun," Natsuki said, ignoring Nao as she coughed out "killjoy!"

Shizuru pouted. "Does Natsuki not want me to enjoy myself?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I just tell you to have fun?"

"But how can I have fun while knowing Natsuki is being all brooding by her lonesome? I'll enjoy myself more if Natsuki came along…" Shizuru cajoled.

Nao snorted. "Forget it Shizuru, if there's one thing Natsuki won't do, it's paintballing—"

"Okay." Natsuki interrupted.

"Okay?" Shizuru repeated in delight. Natsuki shrugged and nodded. Shizuru broke out into a grin and kissed Natsuki on the cheek. "I'm going in Haruka's car. I'll text Natsuki the address; see you all in an hour." She smiled at Nao and Mai and left with a bounce in her step.

Nao pretended to crack a whip. "_Fwichaa!_ Whipped."

"I am not," Natsuki protested.

"You are. Nao and I have asked you to go paintballing with us for three years, but it only takes Shizuru five minutes for you to say yes," Mai pointed out.

"Yeah, whenever we ask if you want to go, you always shake your head and mumble something about 'Nerd-suki' and 'hunting season,'" Nao accused.

"Well, I'm going now, aren't I?"

"Quick, Mai, we have to go before she changes her mind!" Nao ushered Mai and Natsuki out of their seats. "I brought my car. Natsuki, what you're wearing is fine. Mai, you got a change of clothes?"

Mai nodded frantically. "Yep, let me just tell my boss I have to leave early. I'll say it's an emergency."

"I'll start the car!"

Both redheads rushed off in opposite directions. Natsuki shook her head. Sometimes, it felt like she were the sane one and the rest of the world were crazy.

* * *

_Review, please! _

_Personally, I always skip ANs placed at the beginning because I'm more interested in the story itself, so I'll put mine here._

_So: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying my story. It took me a while to update 'cause I was feeling blue for a while, plus I was loopy on pain killers after I hurt my knee while snowboarding. I'll try to update more quickly next time!_

_To those curious reviewers: I got detention for skipping class and generally being an all-around badass. (I'm quite proud of being known around school as a troublemaker, if you couldn't tell.) _

_About this chapter: I rewrote this chapter several times 'cause it was annoying me—still does, actually. So: I used to watch Pokemon all the time as a kid, it was great. Sometimes I still watch it haha, but it's not the same without the original 150... I go to a Catholic school, which is where the "make room for Jesus" quote comes from. I kid you not; the chaperones actually say that to us during school dances, and believe me when I say it's a very effective mood killer. Paintballing is fun, I highly recommend it. Also, may I say that some of you are a very sharp bunch? Hopefully you'll be able to discern the reason why Natsuki doesn't like to go paintballing (is that even a word?)_

'_Til next time, folks. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay, it was just a crazy month. I was supposed to update this a few days ago, but a succession of events just decided to conveniently implode in my life: I was elected to the Executive Committee of the Student Council (no idea what I'm supposed to do, but it sounds impressive), 'twas my birthday (sexy 17, anyone?), then St. Patrick's Day came and went, bowling me over in the process (you ain't a true New Yorker unless you get absolutely crazy on St. Patty's Day.) _

_**Thank you for your kind reviews! I hope you know that I read and appreciate every one of them**. So to answer a few point of inquries: you can call me whatever you want (as long as it's nothing too insulting!), I'm glad you enjoy my brand of humor, and __yes, I have to wear the plaid skirt and white polo at school, though sometimes—if I'm feeling scandalous—I wear a __black__ polo. ;) _

_Alright, I can tell you're tired of my rambling. Here's the next chapter.__

* * *

_

"So basically, all you've got to do is point and shoot," Nao explained to Natsuki while holding up a paintball gun. "Getting hit will hurt like a bitch, but you won't _die_ or anything."

"Wow, that sounds so reassuring," Natsuki grumbled.

"You'll do fine," Mai assured.

The three were heading towards the previously agreed meeting place where Shizuru and her friends were waiting. Natsuki quirked an eyebrow when she recognized Fuuka Academy students.

"Ms. Kuga, I didn't know you enjoyed paintballing," Yukino said genially.

"I ran into Natsuki and invited her and her friends to join us." Shizuru said.

"Natsuki?" Haruka blurted out. "Bubuzuke, since when were you on first name terms with Ms. Kuga?"

"I know her parents," Natsuki lied smoothly. Well, actually, that was technically true.

"You can call her Natsuki outside of class," Shizuru interjected, smirking when Natsuki shot her a look.

"And why would I allow that?"

"Because I said so," Shizuru said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Natsuki half smiled at her and help up her hands. "Okay, you're the boss."

Nao coughed out, "Whipped!"

"Bless you," a clueless Haruka said.

A slender girl Natsuki recognized as Mikoto Minagi smiled cheerfully. "I'm happy as long as we don't get graded for this." She bounded forwards and shook Mai's and Nao's hands energetically. Akane Higurashi waved shyly. The two remaining boys, Masashi Takeda and Kazuya Kurauchi, tried to nod stoically, but faint identical blushes gave them away—being surrounded by gorgeous women was almost too much.

"Team deathmatch!" Haruka suddenly shouted out. Natsuki winced; the blonde was literally a walking bullhorn.

It turned out Shizuru and Haruka were always the captains, although the competitiveness seemed to be mostly on Haruka's part. Natsuki cursed that same competitiveness when Haruka chose her to be on the blonde's team for her "intimidation factor" (aka: what sane student would actually try to shoot at the same person who graded their tests?)

In the end, Haruka's team had Yukino, Masashi, Mikoto, and Natsuki, while Shizuru chose Nao, Mai, Akane, and Kazuya.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Shizuru. "I hope you don't cry too badly when you lose."

Shizuru scoffed. "Remember, loser gets to be my slave for a day."

Haruka whirled around and gestured her team to follow. Natsuki smiled wryly and turned to Shizuru. "Good luck."

Shizuru's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Keep your luck, you'll need it more." She laughed and blew a kiss at her stunned girlfriend before running off in the opposite direction.

Natsuki scowled. Oh, it was _so_ on.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki crouched and took in her surroundings; the damn arena was literally a maze. She jumped slightly when her headpiece crackled to life, sheepishly looking around to make sure no one saw her fright.

"Come in, Duran. This is Armitage, over."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "What, Haruka?"

There was a slight pause. "Ms. Kuga, do not reveal our identities or we will be compromised! And please end your statements with an 'over,' over."

"This is ridiculous." Natsuki paused. "Over."

"Be advised, there is a hostile in your area, over."

"Who?"

"Over."

"What?"

"You forgot to say over. How am I supposed to know if you're finished speaking if you don't say over? Over."

"I suppose the silence would be too much of a giveaway," Natsuki grumbled. She cleared her throat. "Who is it? Over."

"Your friend Nao. She took out Mikoto; we're the only two left on our team."

Natsuki nodded to herself. Okay, she could do this—she managed to get Akane before, and that girl was _fast_. Besides, she had to win or Shizuru would rub it in her face.

She had barely taken a step when her headpiece crackled to life again. "It's a trap, abort mission! Nao is here; repeat, Nao is here, over."

Natsuki winced when she heard paintball shots on the other end. "Haruka?"

She heard muffled curses. "I got her, but I got hit, too. I think Shizuru's the only one left."

Natsuki felt a trickle of sweat run down her brow and took off her helmet to wipe it away. This competition suddenly got a lot more intense. "You forget to say over," she tried to joke, but there was no response.

"Ara, don't tell me Natsuki is the last one left?" a voice purred behind her. Natsuki whirled around; Shizuru was standing behind her with her paintball gun aimed at her chest.

Shizuru looked smug. "Put down your gun, Natsuki."

Natsuki hesitated. She wondered if she could get her gun up fast enough to shoot before Shizuru could shoot her. She decided to risk it—

_Splat splat splat. _

"Ow." Natsuki stared in disbelief at the bright orange, blue, and green splats of paint all over her body. Shizuru burst into laughter. "Ara, Natsuki should've kept her helmet on; she got paint on her face."

Natsuki wiped the paint off her face and reluctantly grinned. How ironic; for the second time in her life, she was covered in head to toe with paint, thanks to a Fujino. She didn't mind this time quite so much, though. "_I_ got paint on my face? Don't you mean you did?"

Shizuru shrugged innocently. Natsuki narrowed her eyes and walked towards Shizuru. "Well, why don't you wipe it off for me?"

Shizuru giggled and tried to bat away Natsuki's paint-covered hands. "Go away, you're filthy—"

"And you love it." Natsuki grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips, laughing at Shizuru's annoyed expression.

_-000-000-_

Haruka frowned at them when Shizuru and Natsuki finally walked out of the maze. "Who won?"

Yukino pushed up her glasses. "Well, they're both covered in paint, so I would assume it's a tie."

While Akane and Kazuya tried to pacify Haruka's ranting, Nao sidled up to Shizuru and Natsuki. "Hey Shizuru, you got some paint on your face that's weirdly the same color as Natsuki's."

Natsuki scowled at her while Shizuru self-consciously tried to rub it away. Nao continued mischievously, "You know what else is weird? The paint splotches on your back that are, funnily enough, shaped like hands—"

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki growled. Nao opened her mouth to fire back a retort, but blinked when Shizuru laid a hand on Natsuki's arm and whispered something in her ear. Natsuki's scowl immediately dropped from her face as she turned to acknowledge Shizuru.

Nao frowned. "Natsuki just refrained from yelling at me. Is the world ending?"

"No, she's just in love." Mai commented delightedly.

Nao blinked. "But that means commitment."

"Shizuru would probably appreciate that."

"But Natsuki never commits."

"Natsuki's been in relationships before."

"But they never lasted long! Natsuki never cared enough to actively participate in a relationship and she always got irritated by the other person in the end. She never did _that_ with anyone else." Nao pointed.

Mai turned to look at the couple. Natsuki licked her thumb and playfully tried to rub away the paint on Shizuru's face, but Shizuru dodged her attempt and stuck her tongue out at Natsuki.

"Aw, that's cute," Mai cooed.

"That's gross," Nao deadpanned.

Neither of them noticed Yukino staring pensively at Shizuru and Natsuki.

Mai shook her head. "Natsuki should tell Shizuru about Shiori, though, if she's planning to be with Shizuru for a long time."

"Huh, I forgot about that. Is that plan still a go?"

"Unfortunately."

Nao frowned. "No no, Natsuki should keep her mouth shut. Shizuru's going to flip out."

"Yes, but it's better for both of them in the long run."

"We're not sure if there's even going to _be_ a long run," Nao stressed. "Shizuru is a flirtaholic and Natsuki is a serial heartbreaker."

"Would you like to hear my theory?"

"By all means." Nao gave an exaggerated hand wave.

"Shizuru acts that way because everyone expects her to. She has looks, money, and friends—people probably think she has no reason to act unhappy. Natsuki hates commitment because she hates exposing herself. She used to be teased for what she didn't have—looks, money, and friends. She's afraid that if she lets someone in, they'll find her inadequate, so she leaves them before they leave her. The end." Mai gave a little bow.

Nao gaped at her. "Are you secretly a love guru?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "No. I considered being a psychologist before deciding to be a chef."

"I guess your theory is plausible. So when is Natsuki going to break things off with Shizuru? It's too bad, I rather like her. She's cool."

"I don't know, but Natsuki seems to really like her. I hope Shizuru sticks around; they make a good couple."

"Well, it can't be that serious; Shizuru hasn't even met Saeko yet!"

An unholy gleam entered Mai's eyes. "That can easily be fixed."

Nao laughed uneasily. "Who do you think you are, the fairy godmother of relationships?"

"_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._"

"I'll miss you when Natsuki kills you."

"Just wait, you're next."

"Nuh-uh, it's impossible to tie down the Naozilla. It's proven fact."

"…Seriously? You did _not_ just call yourself that."

"Believe it, baby, 'cause Tokyo is my playground and everyone screams my name."

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"No. I want everybody to hear all my brilliant thoughts."

While Nao and Mai argued quietly, Natsuki looked at them suspiciously from afar. "They're up to something."

"Hmm?" Shizuru looked over. "Natsuki's being paranoid."

"No, I know them. Nao looks perpetually suspicious, but Mai's face looks like that when she's plotting something that will undoubtedly interfere in my life."

"What happens when they plot?"

"Nothing good. The last time, Mai and Nao planned a surprise party for my 21st birthday."

"That was sweet of them."

Natsuki laughed cynically. "That's not what the Tokyo Fire Department said. I used to have my own apartment, but it was practically uninhabitable after that disaster."

Nao, walking towards the two, overheard Natsuki's last sentence and scowled. "Are you still going on about that? Ruining your apartment was the biggest favor we've ever done for you—the walls were thin, the hallways always smelled like cigarettes and cabbage, and I'm pretty sure your neighbor owned a meth lab."

"A meth lab? It was a University of Tokyo dormitory building!"

"Regardless, we learned some valuable life lessons from that," Mai agreed sagely.

"Like the fact that Bacardi 151, a book of matches, and a drunk Nao do not a good combination make?" Natsuki deadpanned.

"Precisely."

"I didn't know Natsuki went to UTokyo," Shizuru commented.

Nao smacked the back of Natsuki's head. "What's wrong with you? It's our responsibility as UTokyo alumni to recruit naïve students who don't know any better, and your own girlfriend doesn't even know we went there?"

"It didn't come up in conversation!" Natsuki rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Shizuru! We're leaving now! If you think I'm waiting for you, think again!" Haruka loudly proclaimed. She was waiting impatiently by her car, an enormous yellow Hummer.

Natsuki did a double-take at the car. "Wow, it's so obnoxiously bright and in-your-face."

"The car or Haruka?" Shizuru said jokingly. "I'll see Natsuki later."

Shizuru jogged over to Haruka's car and held out her hand to the blonde. "Keys."

"Hell no."

"You lost, Haruka—you have to do whatever I say, and I want to drive your car."

Haruka's eyes filled with tears. She fell to her knees in despair and looked skywards. "WHYYY?"

Natsuki, Nao, and Mai watched Shizuru gleefully climb into the driver's seat while Yukino led a sobbing Haruka into the backseat. Nao quirked an eyebrow. "Cute bunch, aren't they?"

* * *

The sun slowly inched over a slumbering Natsuki, dead to the world. The sun finally reached her eyes, causing her to unconsciously squint against the brightness. Natsuki grumbled and raised a hand to block out the light, but it was too bright and annoying and relentless to block out—it kinda reminded her of Nao.

She rolled over onto her stomach to peer at the clock—11:00 AM. An acceptable time to wake up on a weekend, she supposed.

Natsuki groggily rolled out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. It was looking to be a nice day—the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, her mother was sitting in the kitchen, the weather was warm—

Wait a minute. Natsuki backtracked and stuck her head in the kitchen. Saeko was reading a newspaper and sipping from a cup of coffee, acting as if she belonged there.

Natsuki blinked slowly. "Mom?" Natsuki was obviously not too quick on the uptake in the morning.

Saeko looked up. "Morning." She went back to reading the paper.

Natsuki sat down cautiously. "How'd you get in? Please don't tell me you broke in again."

Saeko huffed. "For the last time, I was testing the security of the apartment! You needed a stronger lock for the front door!"

"Well yeah, since you broke the first lock." Natsuki yawned. "Anyways, I know you're not here just for coffee. Why can't you just use a telephone once in a while, instead of dropping by unannounced?"

Saeko folded the newspaper primly and set it down. "Mai knew I was coming, so she let me in. I can't use a telephone because that'll give you too much time to escape."

"I wouldn't try to escape if my mother weren't so weird."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"I'm not weird." Natsuki pouted.

"Your friends tell me you're acting abnormally." Saeko smirked. "Who's this Shizuru that has even Nao on her side? Nao always finds a way to mock your girlfriends."

"Trust me, Nao never shuts up about Shizuru's age." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"But that's tame compared to the things she's come up with in the past." Saeko shook her head fondly. "I only asked to meet one of your girlfriends once, and I'm never making that mistake again." Saeko shuddered at the memory before continuing, "I'd like to meet this Shizuru, though; Mai said you're quite taken with her."

"Nosy, interfering redheads," Natsuki muttered.

Saeko hummed. "Love is too scarce in the world to be hidden away."

Natsuki choked on air. "Love? Who said anything about love? I'm not in love with Shizuru."

"Hmm? Oh, it was nothing—just your sentimental old mother waxing poetic. It has absolutely nothing to do with you." Saeko examined her nails.

Natsuki shifted uneasily. "Shizuru's…different. Not in a bad way, but in a new way."

"Hmm." Saeko nodded disinterestedly. She internally smirked when Natsuki took the bait.

"I mean, the circumstances are so complicated! She'll eventually leave if things don't change, but she'll leave sooner if they do." Natsuki buried her hands in her hair. "Why can't love be simple?"

Saeko's lips quirked sympathetically. "Because simple is boring. The best things in life? You'll have to work for them—and they'll be worth it in the end." Saeko stood and planted a kiss on Natsuki's head. "Take things one step at a time—bring Shizuru over for dinner. I'm sure you'll figure out the right thing to do soon enough; after all, you are my daughter."

Natsuki grudgingly smiled. "I guess my good traits had to come from somewhere."

"Damn right they did—those traits are patented by Saeko Kuga. But you making me wait three hours for you to wake up…that laziness comes from your father."

"Damn him!"

Both Kugas burst out laughing. Their small, dysfunctional family of two—plus Nao and Mai—suited them perfectly.

* * *

Shizuru was perched on a desk, idly watching Natsuki put away the microscopes after school. There was a companionable silence, broken only by Shizuru's light humming. Natsuki looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I hope you're having a good time just sitting there while I'm laboring."

"I hardly think organizing microscopes constitutes as laboring, but yes, I'm enjoying myself immensely."

Natsuki laughed and started to take off her lab coat, rolling her eyes when Shizuru began to catcall.

"Ms. Kuga, you turn me on like a Bunsen burner—"

"Quiet."

"Is that a test tube in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shizuru!"

"You make my cardiovascular system stop?"

"…At least you learned _something_ in class."

"Nerd."

"Flirt."

"You love it."

"Only if it's with me." Natsuki ushered Shizuru out of the classroom and locked the door. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Shizuru bit her lip. "…Yukino found out."

Green eyes widened. "About us?"

"Is there another secret that she could've discovered?"

Natsuki groaned. "We're fucked."

"It took me a while to calm her down, but she promised not to tell anyone."

"Of course she's going to tell someone! What we're doing is strictly taboo!" Natsuki was freaking out.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Natsuki. "You don't know Yukino well enough to say that. I do, and she's the most trustworthy person I know."

"Maybe she is, but do you _really_ think she isn't going to tell Haruka? She probably blabs to her girlfriend all the time!" Natsuki argued.

"Sometimes I wish you had the same problem," Shizuru grumbled.

Natsuki recoiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know anything about you, Natsuki! You never talk about your childhood, your family, your experiences—everything I know about you, I had to learn by myself or from your friends!"

"I like my privacy, okay?"

"I don't mind giving you privacy, but I do mind you shutting me out!"

Natsuki blinked. She had never seen the other girl so agitated before. "Shizuru, I'm not intentionally shutting you out; it's just the way I am!"

"Right, because you were born with your mouth taped shut," Shizuru said sarcastically.

Natsuki's admittedly-short temper flared. "You would learn to keep your mouth shut, too, if you were the poor, bastard child whom everybody made fun of!"

Shizuru automatically opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. "Is that why you never talk about your childhood?"

"Now is really not the time to talk about that, Shizuru." Natsuki felt guilty when she saw the hurt hidden behind the sheen of anger in crimson eyes.

"Fine, then." Shizuru turned and began to walk away.

Damnit. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's wrist and shot her a pleading look when the girl turned around with a scowl. "I know that you're mad at me right now, but please don't ever leave without saying goodbye."

Seeing Shizuru soften, Natsuki pressed on. "I'm sorry. If you trust Yukino then so will I, I'll work on the whole shutting-out thing, and my mother really wants to meet you."

Shizuru huffed. "Only Natsuki could summarize an entire argument in one sentence."

Natsuki smiled at hearing Shizuru revert back to third-person; it meant she was forgiven. "To be fair, that was a pretty short argument."

"I'm still mad at you."

"And I'll keep apologizing until you're not." All in all, their first ever argument went pretty well—the barest hint of raised voices, no tears, and no throwing of heavy objects at her head. This whole 'take one thing at a time' thing was turning out better than she expected.

* * *

_Read and review, if you would...and please donate to disaster relief in Japan!_

_This chapter was a pain to write. Had enough of the cavity-inducing sweetness yet? Cause the next chapter may not be as sweet..._

_Love? Love! I have a hard time believing it. My brother tells me I get this flirty little smirk when I see a cute guy/pretty girl, but that's the extent of my attempts at "love"..._

_Also, you may be interested to know that I have begun working on the next chapter of Kruger, Natsuki Kruger. _

_Sometimes I think my ANs substitute for a blog. I get pretty freakin' chatty if no one stops me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy guacamole, Batman! A new chapter in less than a week? The apocalypse must be nigh. _

_Schmank ya kindly for the reviews, and enjoy. _

_Warning: Here there be foul language that any salty sailor would be proud of—mostly courtesy of Nao, of course. _

_

* * *

_

Natsuki slumped down on her couch, watching some inane talk show. There was never much to do at noon on a Friday. Youko had given her a day off; at first it seemed like a blessing, but now that Natsuki was close to dying of boredom, it was obviously more like a curse.

If she had her motorcycle, she'd be cruising around Tokyo right now, but _nooooo_, the stupid battery had to be replaced. Cruising around in Mai's old car just wasn't the same.

Natsuki's cell chose that moment to ring. Natsuki happily accepted the call at seeing it was Shizuru. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Being the Student Council President has its privileges. What is Natsuki doing right now?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"How does Natsuki feel like taking a little excursion?"

Natsuki grinned. Shizuru always had roundabout ways of asking to hang out. "What do you have in mind?"

"Shiori's car broke down on the highway. Can you pick her up?"

Natsuki suddenly jerked up, bumping her knee against the coffee table. "Fuck!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Absolutely not, Shizuru!"

"I know you don't like her—"

"Try undisputed loathing—"

"—but since I'm in school right now, you're the only one who can pick her up."

"Why don't you call Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else Kanzaki? I'm sure having a fiancé comes with _some_ perks. Hell, even if it doesn't, she can call a freaking taxi!"

"Reito's in a business meeting, my parents are out of town again, and Shiori has an irrational fear that she'll get kidnapped by the taxi driver."

"You're right, that _is_ an irrational fear. Who would want to kidnap her?"

"Natsuki, do it for me? She won't stop calling me; I nearly had my phone confiscated!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "So I'm the one getting thrown under the bus?"

"Better you than me?"

"Fantastic." Natsuki sighed in frustration. "Alright, where is she?"

She internally cursed her inability to say no to Shizuru. Suckered again.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki came to a stop in front of an angry blonde screaming at a flustered man looking underneath the hood of an expensive-looking car. She sighed and got out of Mai's junk car.

Shiori's back was turned to her as she yelled at her poor driver. "Do you realize how _late_ you've made me, you imbecile? Give me one reason I shouldn't fire you right now—"

"How about 'it's not his fault?'" Natsuki interrupted dryly. Shiori whirled around, her angry expression quickly morphing into a more pleasant one at seeing Natsuki.

"Well, if it isn't my baby sister's girl." Shiori licked her lips in a decidedly predatory way. "You have no idea how glad I am that you came."

"And you have no idea how much I'm not," Natsuki grumbled under her breath. Leave it to Shiori to single-handedly cause a traffic jam by breaking down in the middle of a highway, though the woman seemed unperturbed by the belligerent honking behind her.

"What was that?"

"Just talking to myself," Natsuki waved her off. She coughed at the amount of smoke that billowed out. "That looks pretty bad." The elderly driver shrugged helplessly.

"You know, I really appreciate this." Shiori said.

"Hmm." Natsuki settled for a grunt—no telling what scathing remark would blurt out if she opened her mouth.

Shiori yawned. "So, are you going to fix it?"

Natsuki fixed her with an incredulous stare. "Do I look like a mechanic to you?"

"No, but you look like you have talented hands."

Natsuki ignored Shiori's flirtatious remark. "Sir, did you call a tow truck?" she asked the driver.

The white-haired man nodded. "Please, call me Yoshi. They said it would take anywhere from one hour to three hours to get to us—"

"—and I have a meeting with the board in half an hour." Shiori interrupted.

"I suppose you want a ride?" Natsuki asked reluctantly.

"Always." Shiori winked.

Natsuki and Shiori's driver exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Natsuki slid into her car. "Hurry up, then. I don't have all day."

Shiori turned and hissed to her driver, "Stay with the car, Yoshi, and I may consider keeping your services."

The driver rolled his eyes heavenward. Why was he always saddled with the spoiled sister?

Natsuki glanced over as Shiori got in the passenger seat and looked around the car with barely concealed distaste. "Where's Yoshi?"

"He volunteered to wait for the tow truck. Nice car."

"It's my friend's, and it works, which is more than I can say for yours."

"Ooh, kitty's got claws. Nice to know you're more than just a pretty face."

"So Shizuru tells me." Natsuki smirked when Shiori scowled at the mention of her sister.

Natsuki studied her high-school tormenter through the corner of her eyes. She had to admit, it was understandable why people found Shiori so fascinating. Her beauty, wit, and arrogance were captivating to those who didn't experience her cruelty firsthand. Her flirtatious manner, disconcertingly similar to Shizuru's, drew men and women to her like bees to a flower. Hell, the one advantage that Shiori had over Shizuru was age—5 years older meant she exuded a greater aura of confidence and maturity than her younger sister. Still, Shiori was that same bully she was as a teenager—the treatment of her driver proved it.

If Natsuki knew Shiori as well as she (unfortunately) did, Shiori would turn up the charm near anyone she found attractive, and Natsuki wasn't blind—she knew Shiori found her attractive. The plan was to be as rude and short as possible with Shiori…maybe her complete lack of manners would discourage the other woman!

"Shizuru said you were quiet, but I didn't think you were mute," Shiori commented.

"Does it bother you?" Because if it did, Natsuki would happily stay silent for the entire ride.

"Not at all. I like the strong and silent type."

Fuck. Shit. Balls. The _one_ time Natsuki wanted to discourage a pretty girl from hitting on her, it was failing miserably.

"Aww, I didn't mean to get you flustered—even if it _is_ cute."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not even remotely flustered." Natsuki shot back scathingly.

"Ara, so defensive! Relax, it was a joke." Shiori winked.

Natsuki's jaw tightened. "I'm not sure if Pretty-Boy Kanzaki would laugh at your jokes."

Shiori made a sound of amusement. "And what has my fiancé done to earn such dislike?"

"I didn't say anything."

"It's quite all right—Reito doesn't seem to hold much affection for you, either."

"I don't really care."

"My, my. Are you always this rude?"

"Depends, are you always this nosy?"

Shiori rested her head on her fist and looked at Natsuki in amusement. "I heard temperamental women make the best lovers."

Natsuki nearly crashed into a car. She swerved around just in time and scowled at Shiori, who threw her head back and laughed merrily. "Ara, so easy to tease."

"Jesus Christ, can you tone it down? I'm not sure if Shizuru would appreciate this; I know I don't."

Shiori lazily waved a hand. "No need to get so snippy. If you're satisfied with my baby sister, who am I to argue?"

Natsuki ignored her. She only had to tolerate a few more minutes of Shiori before they arrived at their destination, and she was determined to spend it in complete silence on her part.

"Nat-su-ki." Shiori sounded out. "That's a nice name. We're the same age, aren't we?"

"Hm."

"I always knew my baby sister was attractive to others—she is a Fujino, after all—but I've always seen her as a baby. How strange that she managed to snag someone my age…it makes me wonder what I can do."

"Why don't you try it out and let me know? Wait, scratch that—I'm not very interested." The car came to a smooth stop in front of Shiori's building.

Shiori's amusement was still there, but now it was tinged with irritation. "If I'm not mistaken, Shizuru's probably told you horror stories about her superficial, hedonistic older sister."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "You're referring to yourself, right?"

"Guilty as charged. But Shizuru enjoys her fair share of parties, too…actually, she might even be worse than I am—the whole teenage rebellion thing, you know." Shiori winked. "She's just a kid; any relationship that lasts longer than a month is practically a lifelong commitment. Her attention will move on to someone else pretty soon. You need someone who's proved to be capable of commitment…" Shiori made a show of inspecting the diamond ring on her left hand.

"She's a lot more mature than you give her credit for; I respect her decisions. Shouldn't you be leaving?" Natsuki impatiently gestured to the door.

Shiori opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, babe—I'll see you soon." She blew a kiss at a fuming Natsuki and shut the door before sauntering off.

Natsuki wasted no time in driving away. Never, _ever_ would she do that _ever_ again—not for a million dollars, not for a lifetime supply of mayo, not even if Shizuru offered up her first-born child—actually, she could give the last one some thought.

_

* * *

_

Natsuki twisted the bottle of beer in her hands before giving the person next to her a heartbroken look. "I need her, but she doesn't need me! She only wants me for my looks!"

Miyu Greer, a solemn, almost robotic acquaintance of Nao's, gave the extremely inebriated Natsuki an exasperated look before looking around. Seriously, this dark-haired weepy girl—whom she had never met before—had come out of nowhere to cling onto Miyu. Wasn't this girl Nao's best friend or something? Where was that damn redhead?

Meanwhile, from across the room, Nao and Mai observed Natsuki gesture dramatically at an annoyed Miyu before dissolving into tears.

"This is all your fault." Mai scowled.

Nao nodded. "Yeah. Jeez, Miyu doesn't look too happy, does she? I thought the alcohol would at least loosen her up enough to appreciate having a hot girl hang all over her."

"I'm not talking about Miyu! That 'hot girl' is Natsuki! Fix it!"

"I know, I know. Call her?"

"Call her."

"Okay." Nao took out her phone and dialed a number. Mai leaned in to hear the conversation, but the thumping music made it impossible.

Nao ended the call. "She'll be here in five minutes."

True to word, both redheads heard frantic pounding on Nao's door in five minutes. Nao opened the door to let in an out-of-breath Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced around in a panic. "Natsuki's dying and you're throwing a _party_?"

"What? Natsuki's not dying." Mai blinked and glared at Nao. "What did you tell her?"

Nao shrugged and sipped her beer. "I may or may not have said that Natsuki was bitten by a black mamba." She caught Mai's incredulous look. "What? I saw _Kill Bill_ last night—that shit went down in Japan, you know."

"Why the hell would you ever say that?" Mai demanded while Shizuru glared at Nao.

Nao gestured at Shizuru. "It got her to come ASAP, didn't it? Also, the Heineken may or may not be getting to my head."

Shizuru took a moment to catch her breath before hauling back and socking Nao in the arm.

"_Owwww._"

"You scared me! You're lucky I didn't hit a nerve," Shizuru hissed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that got on my nerves," Nao sniped back.

"If Natsuki's not dying, why did you call me?"

Mai glared at Nao. "It's this one's fault, so I'll let her explain."

"So being the awesome person I am, I decided to throw a party tonight—you haven't partied until you experience a Yuuki party—and for some unfathomable reason, Natsuki wanted to fly solo, which is why she didn't call you—"

"Okay, I'll explain," Mai interrupted. "See, Natsuki _was_ going to invite you here tonight, but this moron here—" she pointed at a sheepish Nao "—wouldn't stop teasing her about how needy she was being. So Natsuki got pissed off and decided not to invite you to prove to us that she _wasn't_ needy, even though I thought it was incredibly sweet that she wanted you here, and now she's in danger of alcohol poisoning."

"Not to mention she's bringing down the entire party with her weepy hysterics," Nao grumbled.

Shizuru glared at Nao. Nao held her hands up in supplication. "Hey, I didn't plant the seed; Natsuki was obviously already self-conscious about being too needy or some shit like that. My joke just made her snap."

Shizuru groaned. "I asked Natsuki to pick up Shiori today. I bet my sister only made whatever insecurities she may have had worse."

"Well, there you go! Not my fault, see?" Nao said to Mai.

"Right, well, since Natsuki apparently decided to replace you with alcohol, she's been acting…not like her usual self." Mai jerked her thumb at Natsuki, who by this time was drunkenly examining an extremely-uncomfortable Miyu's hand in awe.

Nao watched Shizuru narrow her eyes and stalk over to the two like a cat—like a _jungle_ cat. Yeah, like a motherfuckin' jaguar. Nao shook her head and set down her beer. Time to switch to water, it seemed.

Natsuki was enthusiastically prodding at Miyu's palm, oblivious to the stoic girl's discomfort. "This is the metacarpus. It has 5 metacarpal bones—yours are very nice, by the way—"

Shizuru, now towering over a seated Natsuki, cleared her throat. Natsuki's head jerked up and she gasped at seeing Shizuru. She flung Miyu's hand down like it burned her. "Shizuru, it didn't mean anything, I swear! Please don't leave me!"

Miyu rolled her eyes and wriggled out of Natsuki's hold. "Thanks," she muttered to Shizuru before making a swift exit.

Shizuru bit back her smile. "So this is what Natsuki does when I'm not around? Play doctor with other girls?"

"I'll never hold another girl's hand again!" Natsuki declared.

Shizuru couldn't hold back her laugh any longer and sat on Natsuki's lap, threading her fingers through dark hair. "Ara, Natsuki is adorable when drunk." She grasped Natsuki's wrists to stop her roaming hands and quirked an eyebrow. "Pretty hands-on, too."

Natsuki untangled her hand from Shizuru's and reached for her drink. "Would you still love me if I were ugly?"

Shizuru tugged the bottle out of Natsuki's grasp and kissed away her pout. "I think you've had enough to drink, Natsuki."

"Define enough!"

"'Enough' as in Natsuki is a lush and should really stop drinking."

Natsuki tried to frown and ended up cross-eyed. "Not my fault I have low alcohol tolerance. Blame my mother for that."

"You can bring it up with her yourself tomorrow."

"What?"

Shizuru groaned. "Natsuki forgot about our lunch date with her mother tomorrow, didn't she?"

"Would you still love me if I were ugly _and_ senile?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Shiori said you like to move on to fresh meat every few weeks or so. I'm not fresh anymore!"

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. Shiori had always interfered in her relationships, and Shizuru had never really minded before. Now, though, it pissed her off that Shiori was interfering in her relationship with Natsuki.

Shizuru didn't know what love felt like, but when she was with Natsuki, it felt like falling off a cliff—exhilarating and fucking terrifying at the same time. Shizuru decided to forget thinking and just say the first words that she thought of. From the heartbroken look on Drunk Natsuki's face, she was taking too long to respond. Besides, it wasn't like Natsuki was going to remember what she said in the morning, right?

Shizuru leaned down and murmured in Natsuki's ear, "Yes, I'd still love you—even if you _are_ drunk out of your mind."

Natsuki looked at her with remarkably lucid eyes. "Good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nao plopped down next to Natsuki, effectively ruining the moment. Mai slid in next to her, ruining any attempt to salvage it.

"Shizuru said she likes me for my mind." Drunk Natsuki was back with a vengeance.

Nao squinted at her. "Well, that mind is going to have a brutal hangover tomorrow."

"Natsuki can't handle her alcohol very well," Mai unnecessarily explained to Shizuru. "Maybe I should take her home."

"What are you talking about? I am home," Natsuki protested.

"This isn't _your_ crappy apartment, it's _my_ crappy apartment," Nao stressed.

Natsuki frowned. "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is where Shizuru is. Duh, Nao."

Nao choked on her beer while Mai cooed, "Adorable!" Shizuru smiled adoringly at her oblivious girlfriend.

"Fucking sappy. When the fuck did you turn into a walking Hallmark card, Natsu?" Nao laughed.

"Probably after that fifth shot of vodka, Nao-Nao," Natsuki supplied helpfully.

Mai leaned in towards Shizuru. "You know they're totally wasted when they break out the nicknames." She tapped Natsuki's shoulder. "Time to go before your liver decides to give out."

Natsuki tried to stand and ended up falling sideways before Shizuru steadied her.

"Ara, I think Natsuki had a little too much fun tonight. I'll help you get her home," Shizuru told Mai.

Mai flung Natsuki's other arm around her neck. "See you tomorrow, Nao."

Nao cackled at the dumbfounded look on Natsuki's face when Mai dragged her towards the door. "She's going to feel like shit in the morning."

_-000-000-_

"One, two, three!" Mai unceremoniously threw Natsuki onto her bed. Shizuru chuckled when Natsuki attempted to sit up and failed.

Mai placed a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water by Natsuki's bedside. "You'll need this tomorrow."

Natsuki rolled onto her back. "Look, Mai, it's Shizuru! She's in my room!"

Mai rolled her eyes in exasperation. "And now she's leaving. Say goodnight, Natsuki."

"Goodnight, Natsuki." Natsuki obediently parroted.

Mai's cell phone rang. The redhead impatiently took it out of her pocket. "Hello?...What do you want, Nao?...Why are the cops there?...You did what! How did you even get a _refrigerator_ onto the roof?—"

"Sounds like an interesting conversation, doesn't it?" Shizuru whispered to Natsuki.

Natsuki frowned. "Mai's phone is talking to her."

Mai snapped her phone shut and turned apologetic eyes toward Shizuru. "I'm really sorry to have to ask you this, but do you think you can stay with Natsuki tonight? Nao needs someone sober to deal with the cops at her place, and Natsuki does weird shit when she's drunk and alone. Last time, she ended up at the airport about to board a plane to Seoul before I caught up to her."

"No problem, Mai," Shizuru assured. "I think an intoxicated Natsuki is the lesser of two evils."

"Thanks! I'll probably end up staying at Nao's, so feel free to take my bed." Mai rushed out of the apartment.

Shizuru placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead. "Sweet dreams." She turned to leave the room, yelping when a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her middle and tugged her into bed.

Natsuki turned on her stomach to gaze solemnly at Shizuru. "Stay with me. My bed is so much better than Mai's."

Shizuru chuckled and ran a hand through luscious dark hair. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm here." Natsuki gave her a look that screamed out obviously.

"You're drunk."

"I am. But you're soft and you smell good—"

Shizuru peered over to see why Natsuki had stopped talking so abruptly, only to have her heart melt at seeing Natsuki asleep. It was true, you did look younger in your sleep.

"Goodnight, Natsuki."

Natsuki unconsciously responded by pulling Shizuru closer. Shizuru smirked. First sleepover for the win.

_-000-000-_

An annoyed Mai pounded on Nao's door. There were no cops! She could still hear the party raging on inside!

Nao opened the door and looked mischievously at her friend. "Keep it down, the neighbors are sleeping."

Mai shouldered her way into the apartment and scowled. "The hell, Nao? I had to leave Shizuru to watch over Natsuki because you said you needed help with the cops!"

"Nah. I mean, my neighbors did call the cops, but my cousin Jin is on the police force, and my apartment just so happens to be in the district that he patrols." Nao cackled. "My neighbors despise me."

"Why'd you call me?"

"My good friend Jack Daniels here gave me an inspirational idea." Nao tapped her head. "See, if we let Shizuru sleep over with Natsuki, that just begs for some bonding time. Then Natsuki realizes that she's a miserable sack of crap without Shizuru and presto! They live happily ever after."

"You're full of shit."

"Thank you."

"I offered Shizuru my bed."

"Natsuki's like a fucking octopus when she sleeps—she clings onto everything and everyone, remember?"

Mai shook her head. "I can't deal with this. I'm crashing at your place tonight."

"Sure thing. Breakfast will be served on the roof, by the way; I wasn't kidding about the refrigerator."

* * *

_Reviews are ahhmazing. _

_I may or may not have lied about there being angst in this chapter. Is it wrong that I ridiculously enjoyed writing this chapter, though? _

_Drunk Natsuki's words are almost exactly what my drunk friend said to her long-suffering boyfriend, bless his soul…_

_Someone asked for Miyu, so voila! A small cameo! What the audience wants, the audience (usually) gets—unless it's something ridiculous like "make Natsuki a secret agent and Shizuru a deadly crime lord who end up working together"—oh, wait…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm really glad people are enjoying the story. _

_To answer several points of inquiry: Enthusiastic reviews are the best! Glad you're loving the story, because THE LOVE IS FULLY MUTUAL! __ (I'm not being creepy at all. Nope.) Wheat thins are indeed delicious, although Oreos are superior by far :P I chose Seoul for sentimental reasons and because it's fairly close to Japan, but mostly because it has (wait for it)…soul. XD (gets shot for bad pun.) And refrigerators are hard, but not impossible, to maneuver up flights of stairs. True story._

_I apologize for the long wait. Once again, thank you for indulging my skewed sense of humor, and enjoy._

* * *

The first thing Natsuki was aware of was the feeling of a jackhammer pounding on her brain.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

The second thing that Natsuki was aware of was the incredibly warm pillow she was cuddling with.

It felt much more pleasant.

Natsuki tightened her grip on the pillow and buried her face into it. Maybe it was her hangover talking, but she seriously could _not_ get over how soft this pillow was—

"Natsuki is quite forward in her sleep, isn't she?" a voice cooed into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki frowned and cracked open her eyes. Urgh, her head was killing her and her mouth felt like cotton, wonderful. Oh, so the soft pillow she was snuggling into was actually Shizuru's breasts; she should have known—

Wait, breasts?

Natsuki flung herself backwards, her cheeks a fire-engine red. She immediately regretted the sudden motion, though, when the throbbing in her head intensified.

Shizuru hovered above Natsuki, half-amused and half-concerned. "Natsuki?"

Well_ good_ _morning_, Half-Naked Shizuru. Natsuki was almost convinced that she was still dreaming, especially since she was also half-naked. In bed. With Shizuru. Who was only wearing a t-shirt and lacey black underwear. _Lace_, goddamnit.

"Why am I not wearing pants? Why are _you_ not wearing pants?" Natsuki slowly asked.

Shizuru looked amused. "Jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in, don't you think? Don't worry, I did not take advantage of Natsuki—although from what just happened five seconds ago, I don't think she would have minded."

Natsuki gave her a sheepish look. "I'd apologize for doing that, but I'm not very sorry. Debilitating hangover aside, it's the nicest way I've ever woken up."

Shizuru laughed. "I don't mind." She rolled onto her side and gazed down on Natsuki. "How's your head?"

"I think I broke it."

"Does Natsuki want me to kiss it better?"

"Actually, I think that glass of water would be more helpful."

Shizuru huffed in mock offense and handed the water and two pills to Natsuki.

"I'm never drinking again," Natsuki muttered.

"Until the next party, I'm sure." Shizuru leaned down and gave Natsuki a chaste kiss before frowning adorably. "Morning breath."

Two could play that game. "Bed head," Natsuki replied, reaching out a hand to muss up honey-brown tresses.

Shizuru playfully caught Natsuki's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Sleep-groper."

"I can't help it. My hands have a mind of their own while I'm sleeping." Natsuki furrowed her brow when she realized something.

"Wait, how did you end up in my bed?"

"Ara, does Natsuki remember last night at all?" Shizuru took on a long-suffering look. "She was rather intent on getting alcohol poisoning."

"I only remember bits and pieces," Natsuki admitted. "There was music. And dancing. And drinking—lots of drinking."

"Is that all you remember?"

"It'll come back to me later."

"Mai asked me to stay with you because Nao needed her help. Then Natsuki seduced me into her bed."

Natsuki's eyebrows rose. "Oh? I'm sorry I can't remember it."

"Probably because you passed out, leaving me to take care of my own…needs." Shizuru husked out.

Natsuki gaped at her in growing arousal. Did Shizuru really—? Oh, that was _so_ not fair if she did while Natsuki was passed out. Damn her propensity for not remembering drunken escapades!

"And by taking care of my own needs, I mean I had to steal back the covers from Natsuki in the middle of the night because she is a blanket hog," Shizuru continued. Her smile turned devilish. "Ara, I wonder what was Natsuki thinking of?"

Natsuki scowled at Shizuru. "Something not fit for virgin ears."

Shizuru paused. "Touché." She laid her head down next to Natsuki's.

Natsuki turned her head to look at Shizuru. "I think I'll stay in bed all day today. You're welcome to join me."

"And Natsuki is also welcome to join her mother and me for lunch, _as we planned_."

Natsuki jerked up, clutching her head when it protested the sudden movement. "Damn it, I forgot!"

"I knew it."

"Can we get a rain check?"

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one? Natsuki's already met my parents, but I've never met yours."

"You go ahead while I stay here."

"Seriously?"

"You can't make me do anything…" Natsuki faltered when Shizuru dragged her down to the bed and began to lightly kiss her jaw. "Stop that, I'm trying to make a point here!"

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Shizuru nipped Natsuki's earlobe.

"I don't feel like—dealing with my mother's enthusiasm while I'm—hungover—" Natsuki tried to remain focused, but she immediately forgot what she was going to say when Shizuru's hand trailed up her stomach. Damn sneaky woman.

Natsuki quickly flipped them over and pinned Shizuru's hands above her head. "Hah! You think that's going to change my mind?"

She fully expected a witty retort, so she was utterly nonplussed when Shizuru just let out a low gasp. What the blazes?

Natsuki took in her surroundings. Bed? Check. Hot girlfriend? Check. Pressed up against said hot girlfriend in a _very_ compromising position, complete with her leg wedged between Shizuru's thighs? Check—oh. _Oh!_

Natsuki's face burned, but strangely enough, her body refused to move. Shizuru was similarly flushed, but emerald and crimson eyes remained locked.

Natsuki broke the silence. "Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Shizuru managed a chuckle. "Natsuki never asked to kiss me before."

"I never said where."

Shizuru gasped when Natsuki ducked down to gently tug her shirt up and place open-mouth kisses on her stomach—if there was one thing Natsuki was absolutely sure of, it was that Shizuru had a _very_ nice body.

Natsuki never felt more turned on in her life when Shizuru dragged her down for a kiss. Holy hell, Shizuru was a fucking fantastic kisser.

Natsuki couldn't stop herself from pressing more firmly against Shizuru. She almost apologized, but forgot how to form words after Shizuru flipped her over to straddle her and began to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Natsuki began to slide Shizuru's shirt up. Just as she almost reached Shizuru's bra, a violent buzzing from the table caused Natsuki and Shizuru to jump away from each other like guilty children. They exchanged stunned looks before bursting into laughter.

Natsuki blushed. "Wow. Was that too fast?"

Shizuru pulled down her shirt and smiled wryly. "We went from 0 to 60 in about three seconds."

"At least we know we have chemistry."

Shizuru stood up and opened the curtains to let sunshine stream in. Natsuki winced. Why the hell was it so damn bright? Apparently, her hangover was back with a vengeance.

"Your phone's still ringing." Shizuru picked it up and flung herself backwards onto the bed, sprawling out next to Natsuki. She was obviously a morning person, the direct antithesis of Natsuki.

Natsuki scowled and turned her face away. "Let it ring. I don't feel like talking to anyone."

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at Natsuki and accepted the call. "Natsuki Kuga's phone."

"Natsuki? Your voice suddenly got so much nicer, what happened?"

"Ara, thank you, but this is Shizuru Fujino speaking." Shizuru shrugged when Natsuki mouthed 'who is it?' at her.

"Shizuru? As in Natsuki's girlfriend?" The voice suddenly sounded excited.

"No, that's Natsuki's real girlfriend. I'm just the stand-in," Shizuru said jokingly. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Natsuki's mother."

Natsuki grew concerned when Shizuru paled. "Shizuru? What's wrong?"

Shizuru held out the phone. "It's your mother."

Natsuki immediately took the cell from Shizuru's hand. "Mom! Why are you calling me?"

"Natsuki, was that the girl you're seeing?" Saeko squealed. "You let her sleep over? In your apartment?"

"No, I made her sleep outside," Natsuki said sarcastically. "Of course she stayed in the apartment. Is there a problem with that?"

"You never, _ever_ allowed that before with your previous flings. I cannot _wait_ to meet this girl who finally has you in a serious committed relationship. Let me talk to her!"

"What? Why? You're meeting her in an hour!"

"Oh, good. I was just calling to make sure you were going to come to lunch with a real girlfriend and not some random girl."

Natsuki sputtered. "One time! That only happened once!"

"See you soon! And tell Shizuru that she has a lovely voice," Saeko crooned before hanging up.

Shizuru rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes with her arm. "Ara, that was your mother. I totally blew my first impression," she groaned. "'I'm the stand-in,'" she mimicked her own words before covering her face with a pillow in embarrassment.

Natsuki laughed at the honey-brunette's theatrics and tugged the pillow away from her face. "No, my mother is basically already in love with you—or with your voice, at least. It must the accent."

Shizuru uncovered her eyes and smirked up at her. "The ladies _do_ seem to like it. Thank God I grew up in Kyoto."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, the accent is very sexy. Don't let it get to your head."

"Ah, so Natsuki thinks my accent is sexy?" Shizuru damn near purred into Natsuki's ear.

"Among other things." Natsuki flashed that crooked smile she knew Shizuru went absolutely crazy for.

True to form, Shizuru immediately rolled on top of Natsuki to kiss her. Natsuki laughed against Shizuru's mouth. "You're so predictable."

Shizuru pulled away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsuki smiled crookedly in response. Shizuru leaned down to kiss it away before visibly restraining herself. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Natsuki. "Natsuki Kuga, are you playing me?"

"Me? Of course not." Natsuki feigned innocence.

"So you're not using one of my weaknesses against me?"

"You have more than one weakness? Do tell." Natsuki looked intrigued.

"How about I show you instead?" was the wicked response.

Natsuki gasped and turned into a puddle of goo when Shizuru slipped a hand under Natsuki's shirt to caress her lower left back. "Ah! …That's _my_ ultimate weak spot, you cheater." She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned when Shizuru caressed it more firmly.

"I know. One of my weaknesses is looking at Natsuki's expression when I touch that spot."

They froze when the door opened and Mai walked in. "Hey Natsuki, my room's empty. Did Shizuru go hooooooh my god I am so sorry," she squeaked out before slamming the door shut.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other in stunned silence.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "Did that just—"

"Yep."

"Should we go—"

"Probably."

Shizuru got off the bed and pulled on her jeans. "That's the second time we've been interrupted. Do you think the universe is telling us something?"

"Yes; stay far, far away from interfering mothers and nosy roommates." Natsuki wriggled into her jeans and stood up. "Are you going to go home for a change of clothes?"

"Of course. I'd hate to do the walk of shame when I haven't even done anything shameful."

"Maybe one day."

"If you're lucky," Shizuru returned playfully. "I'm going to use the bathroom; perhaps Natsuki should go take care of the collateral damage?" Shizuru gestured to the living room.

Natsuki sighed and nodded before walking into the living room. Mai was pretending to read a magazine, while Nao was slumped in the armchair, seeming almost comatose.

"Morning, Natsuki! You look tired; long night?" Mai's voice was chipper and a tad suggestive.

"Yeah, a long night where _nothing happened_," Natsuki stressed.

Nao chuckled weakly. "Heard that one before."

"What's wrong with her?" Natsuki jerked her head towards Nao. Nao half-heartedly flipped her off.

Mai smirked. "She's still drunk."

"Oh man, you're going to wish you were dead in a couple of hours," Natsuki smugly said to Nao. "Why aren't you sleeping it off at your apartment?"

"We were on the roof and Nao's neighbors locked us out. We had to use the fire escape to get down." Mai shrugged.

"Fuck 'em, they have no sense of humor. I bet that hag Mrs. Minamoto was behind the whole thing; she's hated me ever since I accidentally stepped on her cat," Nao fumed.

"Nao, I'm pretty sure she hates you because you broke her grandson's heart…though stepping on her cat made her hate you even more."

"What? That's stupid. How is it my fault that her grandson doesn't know the meaning of 'one night stand'? I'm telling you, stupidity is genetic."

"Sure, Nao, whatever you say. More importantly, Natsuki and Shizuru got it on last night," Mai said devilishly.

"We did not. Jeez, you try to cuddle with your girlfriend on a lazy weekend morning and you get hit with an inquisition." Natsuki scowled.

"If cuddling means being straddled by your half-naked girlfriend with her hand up your shirt, then yes, that's exactly what was happening." Mai snickered.

"Damn, Natsuki, sounds like you had a more productive night than I did. I wish hot people would straddle _me_ when I fall asleep drunk next to them." Nao looked wistful.

"You say it like it's a common occurrence," Natsuki said.

"It is! It's funny; you suck at seducing people when sober, but when you're drunk, it seems like a neon sign flashes above your head saying 'Tortured, moody soul available here! Somebody fix me!' Girls eat that shit up, you know. They come to you in droves and one of them catches your eye for a bit, until you get bored and dump her. Then you get depressed that you're such a horrible person and you go out to get drunk again and the whole cycle starts over," Nao idly commented.

"Hear, hear!" Mai concurred. Natsuki glared at her.

Nao continued. "Though yesterday, you were fucking chatty and it was really weird and annoying. I mean, you're always weird and annoying, but you never talked so goddamn much before while drunk. Did Shizuru fix you?"

"You're really drunk right now, aren't you?" Natsuki deflected.

Nao yawned. "Too true. I'm not my usual eloquent self, am I?"

Mai patted her head. "You slurred through half your words, but the message came through. It's true, you know," she directed at Natsuki.

"What's true?" Shizuru entered the room.

Natsuki shot a warning glance at Nao and Mai. "I was apparently abnormally talkative last night. Did I say anything weird to you?"

"Ah—not really, no." Shizuru sounded nonchalant. Almost _too_ nonchalant.

Natsuki heard the moment of hesitation in Shizuru's reply, but brushed it off. She was just glad her vendetta against Shiori didn't come spilling out last night.

"I'm going home for a shower and a change of clothes. I'll come back in half an hour," Shizuru said to Natsuki.

"I'll walk you to your car."

"And they said chivalry was dead," Shizuru teased. Natsuki pretended to look annoyed, although everyone in the room knew she secretly wasn't.

Mai looked over at Nao and mouthed, "I think Natsuki might love her."

Nao looked confused and mouthed back, "What? Why would Natsuki eat liver?"

Mai face-palmed. Nao sucked at silent communication.

"I'll be back in a sec," Natsuki called out as she followed Shizuru out the door. Once they were alone, Mai turned to Nao. "I _said_, 'I think Natsuki might love her.'"

"Oh. Love as in 'I love you so I'm going to give up my obsessive need for revenge against your sister and try to not to be so fucking moody all the time?' That kind of love?"

"I guess?"

"Then I completely agree."

"Should we intervene?"

"Nah. Natsuki's too proud; she'd refuse to see if we crammed it down her throat. If—when—Natsuki realizes it for herself, it's better that she tell the truth of her own volition. Then it would sort of be a testament to how much she loves Shizuru."

Mai blinked. "You're right. That was unusually…wise of you, Nao. And you thought I was the love guru."

"Fuck that shit, I should become the next Buddha or something." Nao rubbed her forehead. "Can I get some ibuprofen? Mr. Hangover is a-creepin' on my doorstep."

Mai rolled her eyes. Wise Nao only appeared every so often and never stuck around for long.

* * *

Natsuki adjusted her sunglasses and took yet another sip from her glass of water. Stupid sun for having the audacity to shine so brightly when she was suffering from a hangover.

Shizuru, sitting next to her, chuckled. Natsuki realized she had grumbled that out loud and blushed. "It's just so damn bright."

"Leave the sun alone. It's Natsuki's fault for drinking so heavily last night," Shizuru said lightly.

"Whose side are you on?" Natsuki complained half-heartedly.

"Always Natsuki's. Unless Natsuki is wrong, that is."

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and leaned forward to kiss her until—

"NATSUKI KUGA! ARE YOU HUNGOVER?"

Natsuki yelped and lost her balance. She flung out an arm to balance herself and ended up knocking over her glass of water, soaking the entire table.

"Shit!"

"Don't you curse at me!" Saeko Kuga stood before them, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, foot tapping, and glaring directly at Natsuki. Shizuru blinked. She was looking at an older version of Natsuki.

Natsuki groaned and lifted up her sunglasses. Their eye colors were different, but the two Kugas had the exact same glare. "How did you know I had a hangover? And why are you still yelling?"

"Your sunglasses gave it away, darling. Plus, you look terrible."

Natsuki gestured to her mother. "Shizuru, meet Pyscho Kuga."

"It's _Saeko_," Saeko corrected, holding out a hand. "You must be Shizuru. We talked this morning?"

Shizuru stood up with a pleasant smile and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Kuga. At first I thought you were Natsuki's older sister."

"Oh, I like you." Saeko beamed at the honey-brunette. "I'll like you even better if you call me Saeko. So, tell me about yourself," Saeko gracefully sat down and looked at Shizuru in interest.

Natsuki nervously looked on. She really hoped Saeko would approve of Shizuru, but since Saeko had never approved of any of her previous girlfriends, she was slightly worried.

_-000-000-_

"No he didn't!" Saeko choked out mirthfully.

Shizuru nodded with a grin. "Ara, I was the one helping him pick out some lingerie—he said it was for his girlfriend. He took them into the dressing room to take a few pictures to send to his girlfriend; he wanted to see if she liked them. After some time, I was worried that he was doing something unsavory, so I opened his dressing room door. I was not prepared to see a full grown man wearing a silk lace teddy, posing seductively in front of the mirror."

Saeko burst into laughter. Shizuru shrugged ruefully. "At least the color suited him well, but who knew being a sales assistant in a lingerie shop could be so traumatizing?"

"And this was your mother's store?"

"Yes. It was the _Crystal F._ located in Shibuya."

Saeko hummed. "Ah, so Crystal Fujino is your mother. She's a very talented designer."

"Well, after seeing one of her pieces on that man, I went home that night and told my mother that I quit." Shizuru smiled, making Saeko chuckle again.

Natsuki hid a smile. From the way Saeko was interacting with Shizuru, her mother adored her girlfriend. She settled back with a sigh; it felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

Shizuru glanced at her at hearing her sigh and returned Natsuki's smile. She surreptitiously took Natsuki's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Saeko dropped her napkin and bent down to pick it up. She spotted their linked hands under the table and smirked. Ah, young love.

Natsuki looked around the café impatiently. Where was that damn waiter? She had asked for the check ten minutes ago! She stood up. "I'm going to get the check. Be right back."

"Take your time," Saeko called out. She smiled warmly at Shizuru, who looked slightly nervous now that Natsuki was gone. Saeko was thankful that she never had to experience dealing with in-laws. Not that Shizuru was going to be her daughter-in-law—yet.

"So, Shizuru, if I may be frank…" Saeko started.

Shizuru nodded. "By all means."

"At first I wasn't sure how your age would affect your relationship with Natsuki—no offense, but 17 _is_ rather young."

"None taken."

"However, after talking with you, it's quite obvious that you're more mature than most adults. It's not your age that worries me now, it's your patience."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

Saeko inclined her head. "Natsuki is not the best at dealing with emotions, as I'm sure you've noticed. My daughter prefers to keep people at arm's length and form as few emotional connections as possible. She may lash out or say things she doesn't mean. But if you stick with her anyways, you'll see that she's worth it."

Shizuru offered a small smile. "That was the original plan, Saeko."

"One more thing: Natsuki tends to listen to her head and not her heart, so she might do something very stupid…I just want you to know that you're very important to her. Mother's intuition, you know," Saeko said lightly.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me," Shizuru said quietly.

"And kudos to Natsuki for finding such a beautiful girlfriend!" Saeko's compliment broke the heavy silence, and Shizuru smiled shyly at her. Natsuki returned in time to hear her mother's remark and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me something I don't know." She flashed a grin at Shizuru, who uncharacteristically blushed.

As Natsuki helped her mother into her jacket, Saeko leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I like her. Don't you break her heart, Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki frowned. _I don't want to, but it's inevitable. Isn't it?_

* * *

Natsuki stood up and stretched when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She grabbed her bag and nodded at Youko before joining the stream of students exiting the classroom into the crowded hallway. Natsuki wanted nothing more than to go home, so she frowned and turned around when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ah, Yukino. Isn't there a Student Council meeting right now?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

The petite brunette nodded. "Yes, there is. Which means Shizuru won't be around to interrupt us. I need to talk to you."

Natsuki was slightly taken aback by Yukino's firm tone, so different from her usual gentle voice. "Of course."

Yukino led them into an empty classroom and turned to face Natsuki. "Right now, I'm not speaking to Ms. Kuga, the teaching assistant; I'm speaking to Natsuki Kuga, my best friend's girlfriend."

Natsuki nodded. "Okay."

Yukino adjusted her glasses. "I don't know anything about you, Ms. Ku—Natsuki, so I don't know what makes you so different from all of Shizuru's other relationships. Did you know that she's crazy about you? Now that I know about you two, whenever it's only her and me, you're the only thing she talks about. I've gotten sick of hearing your name, to be honest," Yukino said somewhat exasperatedly.

Natsuki smiled. "I see." Inside, she was dancing a jig.

"If you know Shizuru as well as I do, you would know that her parents aren't the most attentive in the world, nor is she close with her sister."

Natsuki turned somber. "I know."

"Shizuru and I have been friends since we were three. I used to visit my aunt in Kyoto every summer, and the Fujinos lived next door. We basically grew up together. She became the fairy tale princess, and I became the loyal sidekick. Not that I mind," Yukino assured. "Shizuru's one of a kind."

"She is."

"But she's not perfect. She can be selfish, she loses her temper fairly quickly if you push the right buttons, and she can be annoyingly vague and evasive."

"Yukino—"

"It's not her fault everyone thinks she's perfect. People see how beautiful and charming she is and that's all they see. You wouldn't suspect it by looking at her, but Shizuru is lonely. People place her on a pedestal and they don't dare to approach her. She hates it, hates that the only thing that people see when they look at her is the name Fujino. They don't know that Shizuru loves pulling pranks on people, especially Haruka, or that she'll barely flinch when watching a horror film but she can't stay in the same room as a centipede."

"Yukino—"

"Everyone expects her to be so perfect, so she feels obligated to live up to their expectations. She's good at practically everything, but sometimes when she tries something new and doesn't get it immediately, she'll give up because she doesn't want to fail—"

"Yukino!"

Yukino stopped mid-rant and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. I was ranting, wasn't I?"

"Just a little." Natsuki sat next to Yukino. "I know Shizuru's not perfect. She's extremely stubborn and she drinks _way_ too much tea. I know she hates that most people want to be her friend because she's a Fujino and not because she's genuinely amazing. She's absolutely insane for making me go to the midnight premiere of _Scream 4 _with her, and once she made me come to her house to kill a centipede she found in the bathroom. I made her play mini-golf with me and forced her to keep on playing even though she sucked because it's freaking boring to play mini-golf by yourself, you know? And despite all that, I'm pretty crazy about her, too, since my faults are so much worse than hers and she still sticks around."

Yukino carefully appraised Natsuki. "You seem to genuinely like her. I apologize if I came off as rude before, but it's my duty as Shizuru's best friend to make sure you're good enough for her."

"Am I?" Natsuki mused.

"I can see why you're different—in a good way—from her previous relationships…and not only because she's a student and you're on the faculty. I have to admit, I'm rather curious about how you two got together."

Natsuki looked sheepish. "It's a long story."

"YUKINO!" Haruka's shout echoed in the hallway. Natsuki chuckled while Yukino sighed.

"I guess my absence has been noted," Yukino remarked wryly.

"I'm glad Shizuru has you as a friend." Natsuki studied the petite brunette.

Yukino stood up and nodded at Natsuki before leaving her alone, her parting words resonating in Natsuki's head. "Shizuru has let you in more than anyone else, Natsuki. Please don't forget that you're capable of hurting her the most."

Natsuki frowned. That was the second time this week that someone told her not to break Shizuru's heart. Hell, even Mai and Nao were hinting that they would like Shizuru to become a permanent fixture in their lives; she wasn't _that_ oblivious. (She would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not notice Nao yell out, "See you later, Mrs. Kuga-Fujino!" every time Shizuru left to go home.)

It was time to figure out just how much Shizuru meant to her and determine how easily she could move on when things were over between them.

* * *

_Surprise! Extra-long chapter, just for you :) I felt I had to make up for the long wait between updates and also because I won't be able to update in a while :( Right now, I think this story is a little more than halfway done, but that could change._

_I hope I didn't disappoint. Shizuru's terrifying experience as a sales associate was partially inspired by my friend's experience—except he was the man in the story. I have no idea if Shizuru would like scary movies, but she seems like the type who can handle it, and I had no idea what Shizuru would be scared of, so I chose my personal kryptonite: house centipedes. Feel free to Google it and shudder along in disgust/fear._

_Review or I'll sic the Easter bunny on you. (Just kidding, us Yankees pride ourselves on democracy or something like that. Do whatever the hell you want, just don't throw a centipede at me if you didn't like the chapter.) _

_Have a Happy Easter! 'Til next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews! I'd say more, but I'm in a rush…I'm off to Scotland for two weeks, and I thought many of you would like an update now. I'm literally writing this on the way to the airport, haha! :) Sorry for any mistakes; I will probably edit when I return. _

* * *

Natsuki slammed the door behind her and carelessly kicked off her shoes. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and called out, "Mai?"

The hushed whispering immediately stopped. Natsuki frowned in suspicion. "Hello?"

No answer. Natsuki reached for the wooden bat Mai kept in the corner. She always made fun of her roommate for being a paranoid freak, but if there were robbers in the apartment then she would never make fun of Mai again…after she beat the crap out of the robbers first, of course.

Natsuki shuffled closer to the kitchen, sticking close to the wall. Her hands were getting sweaty as she twisted them around the bat. Should she try to sneak up on the robbers from behind, or should she go all-out kamikaze smash and bash?

Fuck this shit! Natsuki squared her shoulders. Natsuki Kuga wasn't scared of you; you were scared of Natsuki Kuga!

Brandishing the bat, Natsuki jumped out from behind the wall. "Hold it right there!"

Nao and Mai stared at her. They were sitting at the table, while a huge banner with bold black letters reading "INTERVENTION" was strung up behind them.

Nao raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked playing baseball, Natsuki. What other kinds of balls do you like?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Natsuki scowled and tossed the bat away. "Jeez, I thought you guys were robbers."

Mai looked smug. "And you thought it was stupid to have a bat lying around."

"Is that why it took you fucking forever to walk the five steps from the door to the kitchen? I thought you got lost," Nao deadpanned.

"Shut up. What are you guys doing?" Natsuki read the banner and looked at her friends in confusion. "An intervention?"

"No, it's a literacy test. She can read, Mai! Our work here is done," Nao said sarcastically.

Natsuki shot her an annoyed look. "Where'd the sign come from?"

"Oh, Nao's parents loaned it to us," Mai explained before frowning. "Wait, why do your parents have that, Nao?"

Nao snorted. "Please, having an intervention is a Yuuki tradition."

"Did you have one yet? Because I'd be glad to participate if you didn't," Natsuki said.

"Of course I did—I was the first. Being the youngest of seven children drives you insane," Nao said wryly. "But enough about me, today is your intervention."

Natsuki ignored her. "But I'm not addicted to anything."

Nao scoffed. "Denial—a classic symptom of addiction."

Mai cleared her throat. "We have something to say."

"Okay?" Natsuki said bemusedly.

"Now, I didn't think a confrontation would help, but Nao insisted on—"

"Hey Sugar Tits, don't go blaming this on me! You agreed to do it—"

"_Sugar Tits_? Just what are you insinuating, Nao—"

"Spit it out, already!" Natsuki growled.

Nao and Mai stopped bickering to look at their annoyed friend. "There's really no need to shout, Natsuki," Nao said mildly.

Mai held up her hand to forestall Natsuki's indignant retort. "We think you should tell Shizuru the truth about Shiori."

Natsuki blinked. "Why?"

"Because you love her, dipshit." Nao said in a bored tone.

"Oh." Natsuki shrugged. "I already knew that. Aren't interventions supposed to surprise you?"

The two redheads exchanged stunned looks. "Whoa! No flat-out denial, no temper tantrum, no spiel about how hunger is the only feeling you're capable of?" Nao asked incredulously.

Natsuki frowned. "I'm capable of feelings! For example, you're annoying the hell out of me right now."

"You know what she means, Natsuki," Mai chided. "You don't like to get emotionally attached. It's kind of surprising to see you act so differently around Shizuru."

Natsuki huffed. "I don't know what it is I feel for Shizuru, but she's important to me."

"You don't know if you're in love with her?" Mai frowned.

"Back to denial, I see," Nao added dryly.

"It's complicated, okay? I don't know how to tell if I am or not," Natsuki said defensively. "And even if I'm not, I'm going to tell her the truth and hope she forgives me."

"My God." Nao looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Natsuki asked cautiously.

"You've grown a soul."

Mai smiled at Natsuki's indignant 'what-the-fuck' expression. "Hush, Nao! You'll make Natsuki feel self-conscious and reverse all the progress we've made in her emotional growth."

Nao played along. "God forbid! Don't worry, Natsuki, we'll help you figure out your feelings for Shizuru!"

Natsuki glowered at them. "I don't need any help, thanks."

"Doesn't matter if you don't need our help, we're giving it anyway," Mai easily replied.

"I don't see how you can, unless you plan to watch my every move around Shizuru," Natsuki said dryly.

Nao and Mai exchanged sly smiles. Natsuki buried her face into her hands. "I walked right into that one." She looked up with a glare. "Don't do it."

"Okay," Mai agreed.

"Seriously, don't."

"You got it!" Nao nodded.

Natsuki groaned.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki and Shizuru usually met in the empty student council meeting room for lunch, where no one would bother them. It had become sort of a game between them to see who brought the better lunch.

Natsuki playfully held out a forkful of pasta to Shizuru. "Taste and despair, because I _so_ won today."

Shizuru opened her mouth to accept the bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Ara, Natsuki wins this round. Tell Mai that she is an excellent chef."

Their heads whipped around at hearing a muffled "thanks!" followed by a loud "shh!" Natsuki narrowed her eyes at seeing a flash of red through the small window of the door. She strode over to the door and yanked it open, but no one was there.

Natsuki frowned. Strange.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki fiddled with her bag as she headed towards the parking lot, walking by the track field along the way. Afternoon gym classes were apparently taking place outdoors today, since uniform-clad students were huffing and puffing along the track.

"GO, SHIZURU, GO!"

Natsuki immediately looked up at her girlfriend's name. Students were cheering as Shizuru was sprinting around the track, her long legs a blur. She slowed down to a stop and bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing hard from the exertion.

Natsuki couldn't bring herself to look away from the rise and fall of Shizuru's chest with every pant, the light sheen of sweat covering her face, the smooth expanse of skin exposed by _extremely_ short shorts—

Natsuki yelped when she walked into a lamppost. "Ow, fuck!"

A boisterous cackle that sounded suspiciously like Nao's rang out from behind a nearby car. It was immediately stifled when Natsuki spun around, looking for the source.

Okay, _what_ was going on?

_-000-000-_

It was a lovely day to be outside in the park, especially underneath the shade of a large maple tree that blocked out the sun. Occasional breezes stirred the air and relieved what would have otherwise been a hot and humid day.

Shizuru seemed to be utterly content with sitting against the tree, looking uncharacteristically casual with one leg bent to support a sketchbook and the other leg stretched out. Natsuki was reclining on her elbows near Shizuru's feet, but she seemed uncharacteristically twitchy, looking this way and that.

A nearby bush rustled. Natsuki whipped around to glare at it, relaxing when it turned out to be a squirrel.

Shizuru was still focused on her sketchbook, but her lips twitched. "Is Natsuki going to tell me why she's been so paranoid this past week?"

Natsuki blanched. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Shizuru finally looked up from her drawing and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so Natsuki doesn't know why she looked like she wanted to murder that poor squirrel?"

Natsuki gave what she hoped to be a charming smile. "The furry bastard was looking at me funny."

Shizuru gave her an amused look. "If Natsuki says so."

Natsuki sighed in relief when Shizuru directed her attention back to her sketchbook. It was a good thing she was so talented at coming up with excuses on the fly. Somehow, she didn't think that the truth would go over so well: 'Oh it's nothing, Shizuru, I just thought Nao and Mai were hiding in that bush. They've been stalking me all week to see if I'm in love with you, no big deal.'

Natsuki folded her arms behind her head and scowled into the sky. Wasn't her life complicated enough already without nosy stalkers?

"I spy with my little eye a beauty and a beast," an annoyingly familiar voice called out. "Three guesses who the beast is, and the first two don't count."

Natsuki's head snapped up to see Mai and Nao ambling towards them. Natsuki scowled. They had the audacity to stalk her in plain sight? This was just ridiculous.

"Don't you two have school? Work? Any place else to be except here?" Natsuki growled.

Nao plopped down on the grass with a grin. "I just wanted to say hello to Shizuru. Hello, Shizuru!" She waved, looking pleased when Shizuru giggled.

Mai shrugged. "We were in the neighborhood." She gestured to the sketchbook in Shizuru's hands. "I didn't know you liked to draw, Shizuru."

"Sketching is a secret pleasure of mine," Shizuru said pleasantly. "Natsuki decided to tag along today while I complete an assignment for art class."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at her friends. "Oh, so you just happened to be 'in the neighborhood?' Funny, lately it seems like you two are always around."

Shizuru placed her hand over Natsuki's and raised her eyebrow in question when Natsuki turned to look at her. Natsuki's scowl melted away at her reproving look.

Mai and Nao exchanged smirks at the display.

Mai looked at Natsuki innocently. "You look a little tense, Natsuki. Maybe you need something to cool off?"

"No. I'll be fine if you go away."

Nao sighed loudly. "Well, I'm sure Shizuru is curious to know why you've been acting so paranoid lately—"

"Hey Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted to interrupt Nao.

Shizuru looked startled at her outburst. "Yes?"

"Could you, uh—" She looked around frantically for an excuse and spotted an ice cream stand in the distance. "Could you get me some ice cream?"

Shizuru looked skeptical. "You want me to get you…ice cream?" Mai smiled in amusement and Nao stifled a laugh.

"Uh, please?" Natsuki winced. She sounded like the biggest idiot in the world.

Shizuru chuckled and stood up. "I suppose Natsuki wants her favorite flavor?"

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Yes, but I think I can stand to hear it some more." Shizuru bent down to whisper in Natsuki's ear, "And don't think you've gotten away with your strange behavior. I fully expect an explanation."

As soon as Shizuru left, Nao burst into cackles. "Oh my God, you are pathetically lame. What were you thinking, coming up with an excuse like that?"

Natsuki punched Nao in the arm. "What were _you_ thinking, telling Shizuru about our—no, your—little stalker escapades? Maybe I wouldn't be acting so paranoid if _some_ people weren't following me around! I mean, you can at least be a _little_ discreet about it!"

Mai nudged Nao. "I told you she would get annoyed."

"Annoyed? No, I'm pissed!" Natsuki snapped. "I said I could handle it myself!"

Mai and Nao finally looked chagrined. "Sorry, Natsuki, we just thought we would help," Mai explained. "We weren't really going to tell Shizuru; Nao just wanted to bother you."

"C'mon, Natsuki, don't be mad," Nao wheedled. "You have to admit that you can't properly judge your own actions. It helps to have some outside perspective!"

Natsuki relaxed slightly. Her friends, no matter how annoying and intrusive they were, at least had good intentions.

She turned to look for Shizuru and stiffened when a man walked up to Shizuru. She couldn't hear what the guy was saying, but he was obviously flirting with her girlfriend. Natsuki smirked when the guy left looking disappointed, but frowned when someone else walked up to Shizuru.

"Why are all those people suddenly hitting on Shizuru?" Natsuki growled.

Nao looked sheepish. "Ah, that's kind of my fault. I might have told everyone in the general vicinity that Shizuru was single. In my defense, I did this before you threw your little shit fit about our help." Mai face-palmed.

"WHAT?" Natsuki shot to her feet.

Nao frowned. "Relax. I know you said Shizuru likes to flirt a lot, but I don't think she'd actually accept any offers when you're still around—"

Natsuki impatiently waved a hand. "It's not her I'm worried about; it's the people with grabby hands who don't understand that Shizuru is _not _available!"

"Is this a bad time to ask if we're forgiven?" Nao called out as Natsuki stormed away. Natsuki flipped her off in response.

Shizuru looked relieved when Natsuki pushed her way through the small circle of starry-eyed suitors surrounding her. "Natsuki!" She paused when the mob didn't seem discouraged at all. "Natsuki, my darling _girlfriend_!"

Most of the potential suitors had the decency to look embarrassed and walk away. Shizuru turned to Natsuki with a sigh. "Ara, they came out of nowhere." She smiled and handed Natsuki an ice cream cone. "Here's the ice cream Natsuki so desperately begged me for."

Natsuki took it without smiling, still glaring at the few hopeful who were muttering mutinously at Natsuki's sudden appearance. "Thanks."

"Why so serious? Natsuki knows she's the only girl for me…until the next one comes along, that is," Shizuru teased, pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek. She held out her own ice cream cone—Natsuki guessed it was green tea-flavored, Shizuru's favorite. "Want a taste?"

"Sure." Natsuki dropped her ice cream cone and pulled a shocked Shizuru in for a passionate kiss. Shizuru responded enthusiastically, dropping her own ice cream in favor of wrapping her arms around Natsuki.

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity…or at least for a considerable amount of time, since the disgruntled suitors had scattered by the time they separated for air. Natsuki leaned her forehead against Shizuru's. "Oh, did you mean a taste of the ice cream?"

Shizuru managed a chuckle. "It doesn't matter; I dropped it when Natsuki pulled that stunt. I thought Natsuki didn't like public displays of affection…not that I minded."

"I don't, but I hate when people stare at you like a piece of meat."

"I don't think the kiss helped. Now people are staring at both of us."

"At least they'll know you're taken," Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru smiled slyly. "Jealous?"

"Hell yes."

Shizuru's lips turned up. "There's no need to be."

Natsuki sighed. "I know. It's an involuntary reaction. Can't say I blame them for staring, though," she said sincerely.

Shizuru blushed and stuck out her tongue. "Smooth talker."

"Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it," Natsuki playfully warned.

Shizuru smiled wickedly before sticking her tongue out again.

_-000-000-_

"Took you long enough," Nao drawled when Natsuki and Shizuru returned. "What, did you have to make the ice cream yourselves?"

Mai snickered. "No, it probably melted from the intensity of that kiss. The temperature went up 200 degrees even from here."

Natsuki flushed. "You saw that?"

"I think the entire park was watching. See, you made that guy bike right into a tree." Nao pointed at a man groaning on the ground next to a mangled bike.

"Ow." Natsuki and Shizuru both winced.

"Anyways, your sketchbook fell open, Shizuru. I couldn't resist a peek; I hope you don't mind," Nao said apologetically. "They're really good!"

"Don't you understand the concept of privacy?" Natsuki scowled at Nao.

"It's fine. Thank you, Nao."

"I mean, that portrait of Natsuki was almost spot-on! You just forgot the devil horns," Nao said.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, who studiously avoided her gaze. "You drew me?"

"Just a doodle."

"Just a doodle? That's like saying the Mona Lisa is just some random chick," Nao said in disbelief.

"Wasn't she?" Shizuru's eyes twinkled.

Nao paused. "Not the point."

Mai held out the sketchbook to Shizuru. "You're quite the artist, Shizuru."

"Ara, not at all—"

"Okay, now I want to see this. Shizuru's only humble if she's really good at it; otherwise, she's as arrogant as they come." Smiling at Shizuru's scowl, Natsuki swiped the sketchbook and flipped through the pages.

Shizuru looked on nervously as Natsuki stopped on the last page and looked at it in awe. It was a beautifully-rendered sketch of her reclining on her elbows and looking off somewhere beyond the paper. Shizuru had captured every detail perfectly, from the blade of grass being twirled between Natsuki's fingers to the contemplative expression on her face. So this must be what Shizuru had been so diligently sketching before. A lump formed in her throat.

Natsuki handed the book back to Shizuru. "They're right, you're amazing." She cleared her throat before half-smiling. "You made me look much better on paper than in real life."

"Not possible," Shizuru said affectionately.

Mai and Nao exchanged looks that were half-_awws_ and half-discomfort at intruding on a private, intimate moment. Luckily for the two redheads, a distraction came in the form of a small blonde girl.

Shizuru staggered backwards as a blonde blur plowed into her midsection. Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "Well, who do we have here?"

"Shizuru! Natsuki! Mai! Nao!" Alyssa squealed.

"Fancy seeing you here, Angel Face," Natsuki said playfully, tugging on one of the girl's pigtails.

Alyssa giggled and turned to Shizuru. "I'm glad you're here, Shizuru! Reito and Shiori brought me here, but they were being boring so I left them. Will you guys play with me?"

Nao frantically shook her head. "If Bitchy Fujino's here—"

Mai smacked her. "Language!"

"Sorry. If Rhymes-with-Witchy Fujino—no offense, Shizuru—"

"None taken."

"—if she's here, then that's my cue to leave. And she's probably bringing Reito, so Mai might not want to stick around, either."

Mai scowled. "Not at all. We'll see you guys around."

Natsuki sighed as the two redheads left. She turned to Shizuru with pleading eyes. "Can't we take Alyssa and run?"

"Alyssa! Where _are_ you?" Shiori's voice rang out.

Shizuru groaned. "Too late."

"There you are, Alyssa!" Shiori ran up to them before doing a double-take at seeing her sister. "Hello, 'Zuru." She turned to Natsuki, her tone turning more flirtatious. "Natsuki."

"Hello, Shiori," Shizuru answered neutrally. Natsuki didn't even bother answering.

Reito came up behind Shiori. "It would've been nice to have some warning before you took Alyssa away," he said, mild irritation lacing his voice.

Natsuki snorted. "You can thank your fantastic babysitting skills for that one, since she's the one who came to us."

"You were being boring, Reito," Alyssa chided. "I asked you to play and you said you just wanted to sit."

Reito was visibly annoyed with the child. "My apologies, Alyssa; it's just that my outfit isn't suitable for running around in."

Shizuru nudged Alyssa in the direction of the playground. "Look, Alyssa, there's some kids that look your age. Why don't you try to make friends with them?"

"Okay, Shizuru!" Alyssa happily skipped off.

Shiori and Reito's jaws dropped. "That's all we had to do to make her leave us alone?" Shiori asked incredulously.

Natsuki frowned. "If you didn't want to spend time with her, why did you even come here in the first place?"

"My father needs the deal with Searrs Industries to go through. The CEO, Alexander Searrs, dotes on his daughter. See the connection?" Reito asked condescendingly.

Natsuki glared at him. Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's arm to calm her down before turning to Reito with a scowl. "I don't think your plan will work out if you insist on being boring, Reito."

"Good thing she likes you, 'Zuru," Shiori cut in. "It would be good for the Fujinos too if the Kanzaki Corporation manages to sign the deal."

"Always thinking of what's best for you—I mean, our family," Shizuru said dryly.

"Of course, 'Zuru. Don't I always?"

"Bullshit," Natsuki coughed into her fist. Shizuru chuckled.

Shiori shot her a look. "I'm sorry, did you want to say something?"

"Not at all."

Shiori turned to Reito. "Reito, can you get me a drink? I'm really thirsty."

Reito obliged, looking none too pleased about it. Shizuru turned to Natsuki. "I'm going to get a drink, too; does Natsuki want anything?"

"Take me with you," Natsuki hissed. Shizuru grinned.

Shiori pouted when Natsuki made to followed Shizuru. "Ara, is Natsuki going to leave me all alone?"

Natsuki looked pleadingly at Shizuru. Shizuru gave her an apologetic shrug that clearly said "Sorry, you're on your own," before turning away.

Natsuki scowled. Betrayed by her own girlfriend! She turned around with a frown. "Okay, I stayed. Happy?"

"Very," Shiori said mischievously. She sat down on the grass, motioning for Natsuki to do the same. Natsuki reluctantly sat three feet away.

Shiori regarded her with amusement. "You know, for some strange reason, I get the feeling that you don't like me very much."

"Really? That's weird," Natsuki muttered.

"Isn't it?"

"Natsuki! Look where I am!" Alyssa shouted from the playground. Both of them turned to look at Alyssa waving from the top of the tallest slide. Natsuki waved back, causing Alyssa to beam.

Shiori regarded Alyssa with a contemplative look. "You know, I don't think I like children very much—they're adorable, but they get too messy and whiny."

"Oh, too bad. Shizuru and I are thinking of having ten kids," Natsuki said hurriedly.

Natsuki turned at hearing a familiar melodious chuckle. Shizuru sat down and leaned into Natsuki. "Twenty kids, actually." Natsuki laughed.

Alyssa came over holding a disgruntled Reito's hand, but she quickly dropped his hand in favor of sitting in Natsuki's lap.

"She seems quite taken with you, Natsuki," Reito observed. "Then again, she wouldn't be the first, I suppose."

Natsuki looked uneasily at Reito's smirk. He looked like he knew something about Natsuki that he shouldn't have.

Reito looked at his phone when it beeped. "Father wants me to come to his office, Shiori. Can you handle Alyssa?"

"By myself?" Shiori didn't look too happy. "I told you that I literally had to trade my soul to get this day off—"

"That explains everything," Shizuru muttered to Natsuki, making her laugh.

"—and now you're telling me you have to go to work? A little selfish, don't you think?"

Reito sighed. "I'll take a day off later this week to help you plan the wedding. Satisfied?"

"You're still leaving me alone to watch a rambunctious child," Shiori muttered.

Shizuru barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "I'll take Alyssa, Shiori. Why don't you go back to work and get your soul back? God knows you need it."

Natsuki laughed and gave Shizuru a high-five. "Nice one."

"I try."

"Fine, I will," Shiori sneered. "Have a nice time with these two children, Natsuki." She stood up and followed Reito.

"A real charmer, that one," Natsuki commented.

Shizuru laughed and looked down at Alyssa. "Oh, she's sleeping. Should we take her home?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Nah, she'll probably wake up if we move around. We can just let her stay put; it's not like I need my legs or anything," she said slightly sarcastically.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru looking at her with a strange smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Shizuru leaned forward to whisper in Natsuki's ear. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know—" Natsuki paused, thunderstruck. She suddenly remembered the last time Shizuru had leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"_Would you still love me if I were ugly __and __senile?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Shiori said you like to move on to fresh meat every few weeks or so. I'm not fresh anymore!"_

_Shizuru leaned down and murmured in Natsuki's ear, "Yes, I'd still love you—even if you __are __drunk out of your mind."_

Natsuki looked at Shizuru in astonishment. The honey-brunette had her sketchbook open, focused on sketching a small flower.

Shizuru loved her. Shizuru loved Natsuki Kuga. Holy fucking shit, Shizuru _loved_ her!

Shizuru looked over strangely when Natsuki burst into giddy laughter. "What—"

Natsuki awkwardly twisted to cut Shizuru off with a kiss, Alyssa still in her lap.

When they broke apart, Shizuru looked at her in astonishment. "Two kisses in public in one day? Natsuki's on a roll." She cleared her throat. "What was that one for?"

Natsuki smiled. "No reason. I'm just happy."

Unbeknownst to them, two people were watching from behind a tree. Yukino fruitlessly tried to tug away a gaping Haruka.

"Uh, look, Haruka, there's an ice cream stand—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

_Review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_*Peeks out from underneath rock*_

_*Props up sign saying __**Warning: Strong-T/Borderline-M scene ahead!***_

_*Crawls back to hiding underneath rock*_

* * *

Natsuki couldn't control the smile that was threatening to split her face in half. She practically waltzed into her apartment before quickly looking around to make sure no one had seen her.

No such luck; Mai was grinning widely at her. "Someone seems happy."

Nao poked her head out from behind the refrigerator door. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just got laid—which would make you a dirty cheater."

Natsuki plopped on the sofa next to Mai and looked at Nao in annoyance. "If I got laid—which I didn't, by the way—why wouldn't it be with Shizuru?"

"Because then you'd be sporting a black eye after she punched you for dumping her after sex. That _is_ the plan, isn't it?" Nao looked at her slyly.

Natsuki sighed. "Can't I be happy for no reason?"

"No, that's weird."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Although you might be happier to know that our little experiment is almost done."

"What, did you guys get tired of stalking me?" Natsuki asked dryly.

Nao made a face. "No, my boss threatened to fire me if I skipped one more day. Besides, we know everything we need to know."

Natsuki hesitated. "Actually, I figured some stuff out, too."

"Good for you," Nao said dismissively. "Now, from our observations, you like to feed Shizuru—"

"—you can't keep your eyes off her—" Mai added.

"—you totally lose your cool around her—and we saw you walk into that car, by the way," Nao snickered. Natsuki scowled in embarrassment.

"—you want to be around her all the time—"

"—you get possessive when someone flirts with her, but you trust her enough to know she won't respond—"

"I think the results are obvious," Mai finished triumphantly. "There's just one last test."

Natsuki had slight whiplash from looking back and forth between Mai and Nao as they spurted out their observations. "Just how long have you guys been stalking me? And what test?"

Mai and Nao exchanged nervous glances.

"You do it," Nao muttered.

"I can't. I have a job interview tomorrow and a broken nose a good impression does not make."

"I didn't know you needed an interview to become an escort."

"You think you're _so_ funny—"

"What test?" Natsuki interrupted heatedly.

Nao sighed and shot Mai a dark look. "Fine, I'll do it." She turned to Natsuki. "Don't hit me, please."

"Why would I—" Natsuki uncharacteristically squeaked when Nao lunged forward and kissed her.

After the initial shock, Natsuki shoved Nao away, causing her to topple to the floor. "What the hell, Nao!"

"Fucking ow." Nao rubbed her side and shot Mai a pitiful look.

"Quick, what was the first impulse you had?" Mai demanded.

"Uh, to punch Nao in the face?" Natsuki said.

Nao blanched.

"And when Shizuru kisses you?" Mai asked.

"I don't feel like punching her in the face, if that's what you're asking."

"So you love me!" Nao said enthusiastically. "But, you're not _in love_ with me."

"I know. I'm in love with Shizuru."

"You're in love with Shizuru!" Mai belatedly announced. Her face twisted in confusion. "Wait, you already knew that?"

Natsuki smiled hesitantly. "I think I am. I've never been in love before."

Nao beamed. "Until now, you mean. Mai, the emotional virgin has finally been deflowered!"

Mai affectionately squeezed a disgruntled Natsuki's arm. "Speaking of deflowering, now what are you going to do about Shizuru?"

"Besides _doing _her, that is." Nao wiggled her eyebrows.

Mai smacked Nao's arm. "Keep the suggestive comments to a minimum. Natsuki is going to do nothing of the sort until Shizuru knows the truth."

Natsuki, on the other hand, didn't look so sure. "She'll break up with me."

"If she hasn't yet, I think you're safe for a few more months," Nao said flippantly.

Mai frowned in contemplation. "If you haven't noticed, Shizuru's crazy about you, Natsuki. She might be upset at first, but if you explain it properly and prove to her that you're serious, then I'm sure she'll give you another chance."

"I'm basically asking her to choose between me and Shiori! She's not going to let me publicly humiliate and destroy her only sister, even if she has it coming," Natsuki said miserably.

"Shit, I forgot about Bitchy Fujino. Yep, you're screwed." At least Nao looked sympathetic.

Mai scoffed. "Maybe you should be making the decision instead, Natsuki. What's more important—getting revenge or getting the girl?"

At Natsuki's conflicted expression, Mai sighed. "Think about it." She patted Natsuki's arm and left the room.

Natsuki turned to Nao. "What do you think?"

"You're asking me?" Nao snorted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"The old Natsuki wouldn't have been desperate enough to ask me. I think that speaks for itself—you're all grown up and boringly responsible now." Nao sighed mournfully. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The death knell of Natsuki Kuga, serial heartbreaker and playgirl extraordinaire. She will be sorely missed by single women everywhere."

Natsuki playfully shoved Nao. "Can't you just say 'I think you should tell Shizuru'?"

"I think you should tell Shizuru," Nao deadpanned.

"And if she breaks up with me?"

"If you seriously let something that insignificant come in the way of true love, then you've lost all game and might as well commit yourself to a convent."

"Wha—a break-up is hardly insignificant!"

"They also say that about teacher-student relationships, but that obviously hasn't stopped you."

Natsuki groaned. "I almost forgot about Fuuka Academy. Now I'll have to make doubly sure we don't get caught until after Shizuru graduates."

"Unless she dumps you, which will make it a moot point." At Natsuki's stricken look, Nao nudged her. "Don't worry; if she leaves you, you grovel at her feet until she takes you back. And if you can't charm the pants off her—both metaphorically and literally—then I have failed you as a teacher."

The light trill of a ringtone interrupted their banter. Nao swiped Natsuki's cell phone from the table to look at the screen. "Well, speak of the devil." She tossed the phone at Natsuki. "A call from Juliet for her beloved Romeo."

Natsuki easily caught the phone and gave Nao a meaningful look. "Thanks." Okay, so she wasn't good at acknowledging somewhat heartfelt conversations with her best friend—she could only hope that Nao knew she wasn't just thanking her for chucking the phone at her head.

"Don't mention it. Really, though—I can't have people think I've gone soft." Nao dismissed her with a wave, turning her attention to her phone.

Natsuki shook her head and accepted Shizuru's call. "Hello?"

"Natsuki? Can you come over?" Shizuru sounded stressed.

Natsuki frowned. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

She heard muffled voices in the background before Shizuru answered. "I'm fine, but it's sort of an emergency."

"I'll be right there." Natsuki immediately stood up and grabbed her keys. She had no idea what was going on, but Shizuru rarely sounded bothered—Natsuki could only assume it was something important.

_-000-000- _

Natsuki propped up her motorcycle on its kickstand and placed her helmet on top. She lightly knocked on the front door.

The door swung open at the touch of her hand. Natsuki internally panicked. Oh God, this was exactly how all those scary movies that Shizuru made her watch started.

She stepped over the threshold. "Shizuru?"

"Over here, Natsuki."

Natsuki's head whipped to the side. Shizuru was sitting on the couch, looking at Natsuki with a sheepish expression on her face. "We have a slight problem."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki stepped into the living room with a concerned frown.

Natsuki jumped when Haruka popped up from behind the couch with a fierce scowl. "Nice of you to join us, Kuga. What's her time, Yukino?"

Yukino appeared from underneath a table, holding a stopwatch in her hand. She gave Natsuki an apologetic look. "6 minutes and 47 seconds."

Haruka looked grudgingly impressed. "It took you 6 minutes and 47 seconds to travel across town? Not bad—for a lazy-ass punk biker. Shizuru can do so much better."

Natsuki gaped at Shizuru. "Of all people, you told _Haruka_ about us?"

Haruka crossed her arms and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shizuru looked half-amused and half-exasperated. "She saw us—"

"I saw you ravishing her at the park, Kuga!" Haruka interrupted loudly. Natsuki, Shizuru, and Yukino all jumped at her outburst.

"Wha—I was not _ravishing_ her!" Natsuki said defensively. "And since when have I referred to as Kuga?"

"Forgive me if I feel distinctly uncomfortable calling you by your teacher name after finding out that you're sneaking around with my best friend!"

"Haruka—" Shizuru began exasperatedly.

"And you!" Haruka whirled around to scowl at Shizuru. "What in the world were you thinking, succumbing to the charms of our teaching assistant? Clearly the tea has gone to your brain!"

"Don't speak to her like that," Natsuki warned as she stepped in between Haruka and Shizuru. The intimidating effect was slightly diminished by the fact that Natsuki was smaller in stature than Haruka.

Haruka frowned down at Natsuki. "You're not trying to seduce me right now, are you?"

"Haruka!"

"Really, Haruka? Really?" came twin outbursts from Yukino and Shizuru.

Natsuki immediately stepped back. "No! What the hell, why would you think that?"

Haruka raised her hands in self-defense. "Take it easy, I was just asking. You can't blame me, Kuga; you obviously have a thing for younger women."

Yukino gently pushed Haruka to sit in a recliner and perched herself on its arm. "How about we let them explain how this all started?"

Meanwhile, Shizuru tugged Natsuki down into the couch. She gave Natsuki a short kiss, chuckling when Natsuki's lips unconsciously tried to follow hers when she pulled away. "Hi."

"Hi." Natsuki leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey! It's shenanigans like that that got you caught! I'm waiting for an explanation!" Haruka rudely interrupted.

Natsuki groaned and dropped her forehead onto Shizuru's shoulder. "Shizuru, why is Haruka giving me a harder time than your parents did?"

"I don't know; I'll ask. Haruka, why are you giving Natsuki a harder time than my parents did?" Shizuru said glibly.

"Smartass."

"Ara, Natsuki offends me."

Haruka scoffed. "The Fujinos have no concept of socially acceptable behavior—it's clearly genetic."

"Well, we needed something to counterbalance the good looks and charm," Shizuru countered.

"If you absolutely had to date someone older, you couldn't choose anyone else besides our teaching assistant? Maybe one of your father's interns, or your sister's driver?" Haruka demanded.

Shizuru blinked. "Haruka, Shiori's driver is 54 years old."

"What's wrong with me?" Natsuki asked, highly affronted.

"It's not you," Yukino said reassuringly, cutting off Haruka's undoubtedly scathing reply. "It's your position at our school that makes this situation complicated. The whole student-teacher relationship, though certainly romanticized, is still decidedly taboo."

"Not only are your reputations at stake, but the integrity of Fuuka Academy itself is under siege! I should never have let this occur," Haruka brooded.

Wow, her original plan was really coming back to bite her in the ass, Natsuki wryly reflected. "To be fair, Shizuru's reputation is probably more at stake here. I'm nobody."

Shizuru sighed dramatically. "Yes, Haruka, why ever did you let me succumb to the wiles of this dark, gorgeous stranger? This is all your fault." Natsuki shot her a dazzling smile.

Haruka immediately puffed up in outrage. "_My_ fault?"

Yukino sighed. "Haruka, she's teasing you."

"I am not."

"Just get on with the telling, woman," Haruka grumbled.

Shizuru leaned back. "Ara, there's nothing much to it. Natsuki cornered me after class. She's not too bad-looking, so I figured there was no harm in playing along."

"That is _not_ how it went. I was just sitting there grading papers. You were 'looking for Dr. Sagisawa,'" Natsuki air-quoted, "and being completely flirtatious in the process."

"Well, Natsuki was the one staring at me during every class. No, not staring—smoldering. I didn't know whether to be intimidated or turned on."

"From the way you jumped my bones, I'd say it was the latter—not that I minded." Natsuki smirked.

Haruka squinted suspiciously at Natsuki. "Why were you even staring at a student? You don't have some weird schoolgirl fetish, do you?"

"No! What's wrong with you?" Natsuki sputtered out. Her mind flew unbidden to Shizuru's short uniform skirt that revealed long, toned legs. Okay, so maybe she was grateful for the length of the skirts…

"Why Shizuru?" Yukino quietly asked.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, hoping to get out of answering, but Shizuru looked intrigued. Damn it, she couldn't tell Shizuru the truth right now. Shizuru would be angry at being humiliated in front of her friends and Haruka would probably never allow her near Shizuru again.

Natsuki kept her attention on Shizuru. "I don't know. I didn't expect that kiss to happen—"

Shizuru raised her eyebrows. "Is Natsuki saying I was a mistake?"

"Yea—NO! I mean, what?" Natsuki shook her head. "I noticed you because you were passionate, confident, and undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Haruka scoffed. Yukino shushed her.

Shizuru leaned her forehead against Natsuki's. "…So you're shallow."

Natsuki huffed and flung herself back. "Shizuru! You just totally killed the mood—outright slaughtered it, I would say."

Shizuru laughed. "Ara, I was unaware there was a mood to kill. Forgive me?" Her fingers trailed along Natsuki's collarbone. "You know I'm only teasing."

"You're the definition of a tease," Natsuki grumbled, petulantly looking away.

"I think Natsuki should brush up on her vocabulary." Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's cheek to turn her head in for a kiss.

Yukino nervously jumped up when Natsuki and Shizuru showed no sign of breaking apart. "I guess we'll just show ourselves out, then."

Haruka remained seated, glowering at the couple. "Watch where you're placing those hands, Kuga."

Natsuki guiltily jerked back and Shizuru groaned. "_Good-bye_, Haruka."

"I'll see you in class, Haruka!" Natsuki cheerily waved. The blonde turned an impressive shade of red and followed Yukino outside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Shizuru looked amused. "You're bad."

"You're worse," Natsuki countered. She pushed Shizuru back, pinning her against the cushions. She hovered above Shizuru, her dark hair falling down on either side to create their own little bubble.

Shizuru reached up a hand to tuck a wayward strand behind Natsuki's ear. Words proved to be unnecessary as their lips met in unspoken agreement, in the way that only two people who were absolutely in tune with one another could accomplish.

Natsuki smiled at the small sigh of contentment Shizuru always exhaled when their lips parted. Slow, sweet kisses turned into deeper, more passionate ones. Shizuru was the first to lightly trace her tongue against Natsuki's bottom lip.

Natsuki let Shizuru take control of the kiss, opening her mouth to let Shizuru's tongue in. She carefully relaxed her arms to let her body rest on Shizuru, wary of crushing her. From the approving sound Shizuru let out, Natsuki guessed she didn't mind the additional weight.

Shizuru's hands were alternately caressing and gripping the back of Natsuki's shirt tightly, bunching up the cloth and causing it to rise a little. Natsuki's hands were no less idle, drawing circles on Shizuru's side.

When the need for air became too great, Natsuki drew back with a gasp. She gazed down at Shizuru, who was looking back with hooded eyes. Natsuki was distracted by how Shizuru's breasts rose and fell with every pant. She turned her attention to Shizuru's collarbone and began to suck and nibble, shivering at the husky moan Shizuru let out.

"Don't—ah!—leave any marks. People will ask questions," Shizuru weakly reprimanded.

"So? Maybe they'll finally understand that Shizuru Fujino is and will be taken for a very long time," Natsuki murmured against warm skin.

Her words seemed to have ignited a fire in Shizuru, since Natsuki suddenly felt hands slip under her shirt. Slender fingers blazed a trail up Natsuki's spine before coming around to lightly scratch her ribs just underneath her bra. When Natsuki arched her back, Shizuru lightly palmed a breast.

Natsuki groaned and accidentally rolled her hips in response. Shizuru's breath hitched and her fingernails dug into Natsuki's skin at the new sensation.

"Sorry." Natsuki stilled, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her legs. She tried to pull away, but Shizuru quickly wrapped her legs around Natsuki to trap her.

"You'll be even sorrier if you stop," Shizuru threatened in a husky voice.

Natsuki slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and pulled her into another kiss, one punctuated by whimpers and heavy breathing.

Natsuki was fascinated at how Shizuru's eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was slack, pulling in deep breaths of much-needed oxygen. She bent her head and whispered her lips across Shizuru's breasts straining against the cloth, grinding deeper when Shizuru pulled her closer. From the way Shizuru's breathing had quickened its pace, Natsuki knew Shizuru was close to orgasm. Natsuki herself was close to breaking point, her movements unconsciously turning rougher and more desperate.

Holy fucking shit, what the hell was she doing? Natsuki had meant to tell Shizuru the truth first before they did anything_ remotely_ close to sex, and yet here she was, pinning Shizuru to the sofa with the full intention of making her come!

Natsuki panicked and rolled to the side. Stupid of her, really, to forget that they were on a sofa, though gravity gladly reminded her when she promptly fell to the ground with an 'oomph.'

Shizuru immediately sat up and looked at her, half-concerned and half-frustrated. "What the hell, Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled despite herself. Shizuru, cursing? Natsuki must be a worse influence than she thought.

Natsuki had to wait until the throbbing between her thighs abated before trying to speak. "I—uh—" Really, there was no easy way to explain that 'Oh, I was originally using you to get back at Shiori, but now I'm in love with you and I swear I'm not using you even though we were _this_ close to having sex.'

Natsuki and Shizuru both scrambled upright when they heard the front door open, exchanging wide-eyed glances.

"'Zuru, I'm home." Crystal Fujino closed the door and smiled at seeing Natsuki. The smile turned into a full-blown smirk when she took in tousled hair, rumpled clothing, and swollen lips on both women. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Natsuki paled. If Crystal had walked in 30 seconds earlier, she would definitely not have been standing there smiling at Natsuki.

"No." Shizuru cleared her throat and tried again. "Nothing too important, anyway." She gave Natsuki an annoyed look, who winced in apology.

Crystal looked gleefully unconvinced. "If you say so. Won't you stay for dinner, Natsuki? Shiori and Reito are coming over—we could make it a family affair."

Natsuki hesitated, fully intent on declining. "Well, actually—" Crystal pouted and Shizuru gave her a death look. "—I'd love to," Natsuki hastily assured.

"Wonderful! I hate to brag, but my chicken marsala is to die for. In fact, I'll teach you how to make it!" Crystal disappeared into the kitchen.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "That's her way of asking us to help her with dinner."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru hopefully. "Aren't you glad we stopped before your mother caught us and threw me out?"

Shizuru huffed and stood up. "Maybe so, but then again I was _this_ close to finishing." She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to control it. "And why is Natsuki staring at me like that?"

Natsuki looked slightly dismayed. "You're taller than me. When did that happen?"

Shizuru gave her a smug grin. "Growth spurt, I suppose. And I'm thankful for it, because I always wanted to do this—" She tipped Natsuki's chin up for a kiss.

Natsuki broke away with a smile. "You are literally only one inch taller. And size doesn't matter!" She paused. "I never thought I would say that to a girl."

"Pervert. Maybe you shouldn't help with dinner after all."

"Why not?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"The main ingredient is chicken breast." Shizuru's lips quirked up before she escaped to the kitchen.

"Oh, you think you're real funny, don't you Fujino?" Natsuki followed quickly.

_-000-000-_

"Something smells good!" Kenjiro Fujino hollered as he stepped through the door. "I hope you made something for yourself to eat, because I'm not sharing!"

Crystal appeared in front of him and fondly rolled her eyes. "The same lame joke every single time."

"Ah, you have wounded me deeply, darling." Kenjiro pouted.

"And dramatic as usual. Why did I marry you?"

"For my good looks and charm. So what's cooking, good-looking?" Kenjiro waggled his eyebrows.

"My famous chicken marsala. It's a special occasion," Crystal said happily.

Kenjiro immediately paled. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Crystal slapped his stomach. "No! Our daughters and their significant others are here. It may be too late for Reito, but I want you to behave so you don't scare off Natsuki."

Kenjiro beamed. "Never fear, darling. At the end of this night, Natsuki will practically beg to be a Fujino." He poked his head into the living room, where Shizuru and Shiori were making almost-forced polite conversation while Reito and Natsuki blatantly ignored each other. "I can tell this will be a memorable dinner."

_-000-000-_

The hardest thing in the world, Natsuki reflected, was trying to hold a conversation with someone you hated.

"So, Natsuki, I noticed you never talk about yourself much," Reito commented.

"That's because there's nothing much to talk about, Reito." Natsuki gave him a strained smile and began sawing into her chicken, pretending it was Reito's head.

"Oh? So no amusing childhood tales to tell us? No nicknames of any sort?"

"Not at all. Very b-boring childhood, actually—" Natsuki's hand slipped when she felt something caress her leg. She looked wide-eyed at Shizuru, but the honey-brunette avoided her gaze, a coy smile playing on her lips.

Forget what she said earlier. The hardest thing in the world was trying to hold a conversation with someone you hated while your girlfriend kept running her toe up and down your leg.

Crystal frowned. "Is something wrong with the chicken, Natsuki?"

"No, it's delicious."

"You look at little flustered," Shizuru said in fake concern.

Natsuki shot her a look. Shiori rolled her eyes. "Natsuki's fine, Mama. 'Zuru's probably just feeling her up underneath the table."

"Shiori!" Shizuru growled. Crimson eyes met and clashed.

"Not at the dinner table, Shizuru," Kenjiro said mildly.

"Papa!"

Natsuki sunk down into her chair. Maybe she could take the knife and shove it into her heart.

"Anyways, Mama," Shiori flipped her hair. "Is everything set for the wedding?"

Crystal nodded excitedly. "All that's left is for you two to show up on the actual day. To think, my oldest child will be married in a week!" Shiori and Reito smiled at her palpable excitement.

"By the way, 'Zuru, I assumed Natsuki was your date to the wedding, so I placed her at our table," Crystal continued offhandedly. "I hope you can make it, Natsuki."

Natsuki blinked and exchanged a glance with Shizuru, who apologetically shrugged. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Only the three other younger adults seemed to detect the sarcasm in Natsuki's words; the parents remained blissfully oblivious.

Shiori looked indifferent—what was one more guest, after all?—and Shizuru looked relieved, but Reito, Natsuki was wary to note, looked almost _too_ excited.

"I'm glad you could make it, Natsuki. The more, the merrier, right?" Reito smirked.

"Sure." Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Wonderful. Natsuki, did Shizuru tell you about staying at my mother's house?" Kenjiro queried.

"No, Papa, I didn't. I wanted to let everyone else spring all this information on her during the dinner that wasn't planned," Shizuru deadpanned.

"Fate has a funny way of working out," Kenjiro said cheerfully. "Anyway, Shiori and Reito's honeymoon flight to Fiji doesn't leave until the morning after the wedding, so they will be staying at my mother's house. Since Shizuru speaks so highly of you, her grandmother asked to meet you."

Shiori snorted. "Asked? More like demanded. Lovely to know that my baby sister and her girlfriend will be just down the hall on my wedding night."

"Grandmother's house is big enough. You'll live," Shizuru dismissed.

Shiori leaned forward and affixed Natsuki with a sly look. "My grandmother isn't as lenient as my parents are, Nat-su-ki. Make sure you impress."

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably. Shiori was only trying to psyche her out, just like when they were teenagers. "Good thing I'll have Shizuru to help me prepare, then."

Shiori's smirk grew wider. "Actually, you won't. My bridesmaids are kidnapping me tomorrow for a week of fun in Kyoto; Shizuru happens to be one of them."

Shizuru looked furious. "Shiori, you said I didn't have to go."

Shiori shrugged. "I changed my mind; of course I want my baby sister at my bachelorette party. You're not going to deny the bride, are you, 'Zuru?"

"Mama—"

"'Zuru, your sister wants you there," Crystal said firmly.

Natsuki furrowed her brow. "Wait, so I won't be able to see you for a week?" Shizuru gave her a helpless look.

Kenjiro chuckled. "Ah, young love. One week apart is hardly a punishment, you know."

Natsuki bit her lip. How ironic—here she was, fully prepared to tell Shizuru the truth, and of course it turned out she would have to wait another week. Well, maybe Kenjiro was right; it was only a week…it wouldn't cause too much harm if she waited until after the wedding to tell Shizuru, right?

Right?

* * *

_You know, I had the ending all planned out, but then I got all these reviews begging for a happy ending._

_So now I'm conflicted. And hungry—unfortunately, inspiration seems to hit me only at night, 2349912334 bajillion hours after dinner. __ Though your reviews won't help with my perpetual hunger (hey, growing teenager right here!), they might help me write the ending, non? ;) We're rather close to the end, by the way..._

_And to any fellow Americans, I hope you had a fantastic Fourth of July! *Stands up and sings 'Star-Spangled Banner' very loudly off-key...gets hit in the face with a boot*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews! And I should've phrased my last A.N better: I didn't mean to imply that I wasn't going to give Sucker Punch a happy ending at all. It won't be sunshine and puppies, of course, but it won't be so depressing that you'll throw yourself off a cliff, either. Enjoy!_

* * *

Vibrant dark-emerald eyes, glazed over with boredom, absent-mindedly traced a trail of a condensation droplet down the glacier edge that was the side of a glass of iced tea.

Said verdant orbs widened in surprise when a palm slammed down forcefully, breaking all tranquility and causing the drop of condensation to plop onto the lacquered surface of the table.

Natsuki looked up accusingly at Nao. "You killed that drop of water!"

Nao raised her eyebrows. "Say what now?"

Natsuki paused and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Can you stop moping for one second and talk to me like a sane person?"

"What do you think we're doing right now?"

"I'm talking and you're not _listening._ I just confessed to drugging your drink so I can sell you for profit to a tribe of scantily-clad dominatrix women in the Amazon and you didn't even blink."

"No, I heard that; it just seems like something you would do."

"Well, I'm trying to be a good friend here."

"Trying—and failing," Natsuki said wryly.

Nao shrugged. "Not my fault you're such a big baby. You've talked to Shizuru every night and you're seeing her tomorrow—what more do you want?"

"I don't know, maybe for the crippling guilt to be lifted off my chest?" Natsuki sighed.

Nao idly stirred her drink. "You're depressing me."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You want to go watch the new movie that's out—the one about the zombies?"

Natsuki brightened before frowning. "I can't. I told Shizuru I'd see that with her."

Nao snorted. "Seriously? You want a matching collar for that leash?"

"No, but you could use a muzzle."

"Touché. Speaking of muzzles, I was thinking—"

"No, I would not like to participate in one of your bondage sessions."

"Jeez, I get caught _one_ time and you just refuse to let it go," Nao grumbled. "The muzzle is to make sure you don't tell Shizuru about your little deception until after you get back from your romantic getaway to Grandma Fujino's house."

"Apparently, it's a mansion," Natsuki mused.

"It could be a straw hut and the old woman would still kick you out for breaking her granddaughter's heart. I bet she has security dogs patrolling the perimeter; rich people always do in movies," Nao said.

"Dogs love me."

"With some fava beans and a nice Chianti, maybe."

Natsuki sighed. "I don't want to wait to tell her, though. I've put it off long enough."

"Want some advice?"

"Not really—all you ever seem to do is insult me."

"No I don't, moron. Anyway, think of it like Little Red Riding Hood—you know, the whole going to Grandma's house thing."

"Am I Little Red Riding Hood? You know I can't pull off the color red," Natsuki said sarcastically.

"No, Shizuru is because she has red eyes. You're the big bad wolf stalking her, and there's a reason why the big bad wolf fucks up in the story."

"Why?" Natsuki asked skeptically.

"Because he didn't wait until after leaving granny's house to reveal himself!"

"That is so not the moral of Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yeah, well, whatever. My metaphors are fucking gold."

"No, your metaphors are shit."

Nao dramatically pointed to the door. "Blasphemy. Get out."

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes; I grow tired of your presence. Leave my apartment at once!"

"You are a capricious bastard." Natsuki stood up and stumbled when her surroundings spun. "The hell…? Why am I so dizzy?"

"Don't drive. I may or may not have put rum in the iced tea." Nao cackled when Natsuki bumped into the doorframe before staggering out. "Oh Nao, you are too good."

_-000-000-_

Natsuki unlocked the door and immediately stumbled over her own feet, stubbing her toe in the process. "Damn it all to fucking hell!"

Mai glanced up at her clumsy entrance. "You okay there? Need me to call an ambulance?"

Natsuki grumpily sat down. "No. Nao spiked my drink, though."

Mai frowned. "That…sounds like something she would do."

"I know, right?"

"Someone dropped off a package for you, by the way."

Natsuki stopped mid-yawn. "Really? Who?"

"He said he worked for Shizuru's family. It came with a note."

Natsuki bounded over to the table and ripped the note off the bag.

"Dear Natsuki, I thought this dress would look beautiful on you. I hope you like it. Crystal F.," Natsuki read out loud.

Mai gaped at her. "Crystal Fujino? As in the famous designer?"

"Also known as Shizuru's mother."

"She sent you a dress she designed herself?" Mai squeaked.

Natsuki held up the silver cocktail dress. "Yep, looks like it."

"How can you be so nonchalant about it? Do you know how much a Crystal F. original costs?" Mai sputtered.

Natsuki shrugged. "Looks nice, though."

"Just _nice_? It's a work of art!"

Natsuki regarded the dress once again, looking puzzled. Mai pouted. "I want to date Shizuru," she muttered.

* * *

"Natsuki! If you don't leave in ten minutes, you're going to be late!" Mai's voice traveled through the apartment, reaching Natsuki as she was getting ready for the wedding.

"I heard you the last fifty times, woman! Who do you think you are, my mother?" Natsuki shouted back.

"I'm letting you borrow my car, I think I deserve a little more respect than that!"

Natsuki ignored Mai's shout and stared at herself in the mirror, pretending Shizuru was standing in front of her. "So, Shizuru, how was Kyoto? By the way, did you know the bride and groom used to torture me in high school?"

Natsuki scowled, her reflection grimacing back at her. That was too defensive. "Shizuru, I'm in love with you. I also plan on destroying your sister."

Gah, too sociopathic. How was she supposed to get back at Shiori without hurting Shizuru? She studied herself in the mirror, admiring how well the dress Crystal had sent her fit. Scratch that, how was she supposed to get back Shiori without hurting any of the other Fujino's reputations?

"Natsuki! Go get moving—oh wow, that dress looks good on you." Mai scrutinized her friend, her gaze traversing the length of Natsuki's body. "Like really, _really _good."

Natsuki shifted somewhat bashfully, not used to dressing up in such a way. She frowned when Mai's eyes remained glued to her legs. "Okay, stop staring, you're freaking me out. Aren't you supposed to be straight?"

"Bah, details." Mai waved a dismissive hand. "Besides, when your best friends are the two biggest players known to man—or more accurately, _woman_—then you learn to be open to possibilities."

"I never was a player. That was all Nao," Natsuki grumbled.

"If you were wearing pants, they'd be on fire right now."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. Can I have your keys?"

Mai held up her car keys. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of days. Shizuru's grandmother really wants to meet me, apparently." Natsuki shifted nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just stay glued to Shizuru; you're a lot more bearable that way." Mai winked.

"Wow, thanks. I'll see you later." Natsuki shouldered her duffel bag and waved.

"Hang on! Natsuki Kuga, those are _my_ heels you're wearing—"

"Bye, Mai!" Natsuki slammed the door.

_-000-000-_

Kenjiro opened the door with a wide smile and ushered Natsuki in. "Natsuki! Welcome to hell!"

Natsuki looked around with wide eyes. The last time she had seen the house so packed was during the Fujino cocktail party. Hairstylists and make-up artists flitted about while bridesmaids ran to and fro, being followed by harried-looking tailors.

"Holy shit."

Kenjiro nodded in agreement. Crystal spotted Natsuki awkwardly standing in the doorway and immediately pulled her down for a hug. She drew back and scanned Natsuki critically. "I was right; this dress is absolutely perfect! The color highlights your eyes and the cut accentuates your body—we simply _must_ get you more outfits in that color…" The petite woman nodded resolutely before chasing after a wayward hairstylist.

Kenjiro looked after his wife fondly. "We're not the best parents, but we do like to spoil our children."

Natsuki looked at him in surprise. Did he just insinuate that they considered her a daughter?

Kenjiro looked at her knowingly. "'Zuru is hiding in her room. I think she's gone into shock…" His brow furrowed.

"I'll check up on her," Natsuki assured. She headed towards Shizuru's room, dodging photographers and wardrobe assistants.

She quickly opened Shizuru's door and slipped inside. She let loose a sigh of relief, but immediately forgot to take a breath when she saw Shizuru gazing out the window, clad in a dark-blue gown that molded to her figure like water. Half of her luscious hair had been pinned up, the rest cascading around her shoulders. Natsuki briefly wondered if Shizuru was a goddess incarnate before berating herself for her ridiculously cheesy thought.

"Shiori, I got out of the way like you told me to. Make up your mind; do you want me in here or out there?" Shizuru's tone was sharp, her gaze still focused out the window.

Natsuki swallowed to dispel the dryness in her mouth. "Oh, I definitely want you in here."

Shizuru whipped around, a smile appearing on her face at seeing Natsuki. "Ara, doesn't Natsuki know to knock before entering? What if I was changing?"

"That's what I was hoping for." Natsuki playfully shrugged. "How was Kyoto?"

"The same as always. Surprisingly enough, it did not change much since the last month I had been there," Shizuru said dryly.

"Did you miss me?"

Shizuru pretended to think about it. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, I didn't miss you either."

Shizuru laughed and walked towards Natsuki in what could only be described as a predatory way. She placed her arms on either side of Natsuki, pinning her to the door. "You're wearing a dress."

Natsuki placed her hands on Shizuru's hips and tugged her in closer to bring their bodies flush against each other. "So I am."

"Did my mother send you it?"

"Yeah. Should I ask how she discovered my address?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"But look, silver and blue." Natsuki gestured between them. "We look good together, don't you think?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Mama probably planned that. She thinks it's cute."

"You don't think so?"

"I think Natsuki's cute." Shizuru's eyes hungrily raked up and down Natsuki's figure. "And that dress…"

Natsuki's lips quirked. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, I like." Shizuru's hand ran up Natsuki's leg. Natsuki's breath hitched when Shizuru lifted Natsuki's knee up to waist-level and pressed into her. The hem of her already-short dress was riding up dangerously high, and Shizuru's hand stroking the underside of her thigh was _not _helping. Her mind went blank when Shizuru leaned in for a kiss, swiping her tongue across Natsuki's bottom lip. Natsuki automatically opened her mouth to allow Shizuru in, tasting the unique flavor that simply was Shizuru.

They both jumped when the doorknob rattled. Thankfully, their combined weight on the door prevented whatever intruder from entering. Natsuki silently wished away the interloper.

"Shizuru, you better not be having sex on _my_ wedding day!"

Well, fuck. Natsuki, frustrated, banged the back of her head against the door several times.

Shizuru dropped Natsuki's leg, both of them stepping away from the door. Shizuru irately opened the door to reveal an annoyed Shiori.

"Can you_ not_ scream that out loud in a houseful of strangers?" Shizuru hissed. "And you know that I'm still a—"

"Virgin? Still?" Shiori drawled. "Better get on that, Natsuki."

"Bitchy? Still?" Shizuru fired back. "Unfortunately, that can't be changed."

"Shiori. Perfect timing as always." Natsuki scowled, though she had to grudgingly admit that Shiori looked resplendent in the white wedding gown designed by her mother.

"We have to leave _now_—I don't want to be late for my own wedding!" Shiori peered at Shizuru. "Oh God, your make-up is smudged." She looked accusingly at Natsuki. "You smudged her make-up!"

Natsuki was startled by the almost-crazed look in Shiori's eyes. Shizuru took her sister by the shoulders and turned her around. "My make-up is not smudged, Shiori, and we still have an hour. Go talk to Mama; she has everything covered."

Shiori paused. "You're right, for once in your life. Go downstairs and stay with the other bridesmaids, will you?" She immediately left.

"She's being more high maintenance than usual," Natsuki noted.

Shizuru laughed wryly. "She made more than a few people cry during the preparations—one of the caterers even quit. I only hope this is the only wedding she'll ever have."

Natsuki snorted. "Reito and Shiori_ are_ a match made in hell."

"By the way, Natsuki will be seated on Reito's side."

Natsuki frowned. "I thought I was your plus one."

Shizuru shrugged apologetically. "Reito insisted that Natsuki be marked as his guest. Mama didn't have a reason to refuse him, so…"

"No, it's fine." Natsuki tried to ignore the unease wriggling in her gut.

"Natsuki is sure?"

"Yeah. I might as well get used to dealing with him. And we'll be under the same roof for a night, too."

Shizuru sighed. "My grandmother is almost too excited to meet Natsuki. We'll be headed for her country house right after the reception."

"Yeah, sure." Natsuki agreed distractedly. "Shizuru, I have to tell you something important."

Shizuru looked at her questioningly. Natsuki's mouth went dry. "I haven't told you everything about myself."

"Like what?"

"I—" A loud knock on the door interrupted Natsuki.

"'Zuru! Come downstairs right now, we're taking photos!" Crystal's gleeful voice came through the door.

"Give us a minute, Mama!"

"No, now!"

Shizuru sighed and turned her attention towards Natsuki. "You were saying?"

Natsuki hesitated. "Go, you're needed. I'll tell you after the wedding."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Natsuki smiled weakly.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki shifted in her seat, her gaze glued to the man standing in front of the altar. She was still brooding over Reito's request—the man obviously knew something, but what?

Reito seemed calm as always, adjusting his cufflinks. He looked up right at her, seemingly sensing Natsuki's eyes burning a hole through him, and gave her a smug smile and wave when their eyes connected.

"Natsuki?" An incredulous voice said.

Natsuki broke eye connection with Reito and looked up in surprise. "Nao?" Her friend was dressed to the nines, wearing a dress with a slit up the thigh and fuck-me heels, looking as every bit in place as the other guests.

Nao sat next to Natsuki and looked around surreptitiously. "Why didn't you tell me you liked to crash weddings, too? We could make a great team!"

Natsuki gave her a look. "The fuck, Nao? This is Shiori and Reito's wedding."

Nao's eyes widened. "Well, shit—no one mentioned _that_. Bitchy Fujino will definitely know I'm crashing."

"Relax, I'll vouch for you. Besides, her parents are 'the-more-the-merrier' type of people."

"That's a relief. Think I can score here?"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not letting you stick around if you're only going to mess everything up by hitting on the groom's mother or something,"

"Ick, anyone who spawned Reito is _not _Nao Yuuki material." Nao made a face before letting her eyes rove up and down Natsuki. "Hey, how come you don't wear dresses more often? You're doing the world a disservice!"

Natsuki flicked Nao on the forehead. "Shut up, the wedding's starting. Please don't object like last time, okay? Just because you _can_ object doesn't mean you _should._"

"In my defense, they were a really boring couple. My objection probably spiced up their sex life."

"You didn't know the bride _or_ the groom!"

"Hush, I want to look at the bridesmaids." Nao waved Natsuki away.

Natsuki sighed and turned her attention towards the wedding procession. Shizuru winked at her as she walked by, making Natsuki feel less inclined to rip the arm off the all-too smug groomsman whom Shizuru had been paired up with.

All the guests stood up when the bridal march began to play, the blushing bride being escorted down the aisle by her proud father. In reality, Shiori looked more pleased at the amount of guests than anything else, her eyes taking in the numerous rich and influential figures peppered throughout the crowd.

Nao nudged Natsuki. "Bitchy she may be, but at least she dresses well."

The presider, whom Natsuki recognized as some moderately famous politician, cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today…"

Natsuki tuned him out with a yawn. Maybe she could sneak in a nap without anyone catching her.

_-000-000-_

It was beautiful weather for an outdoor reception. Tables had been set up on the grass, shaded from the setting sun by large white canopy tents. The lights strung about gave it almost like a fairyland feeling, but Natsuki was ignorant of the ambience, too focused on deciding what to say to Shizuru.

Nao scanned the numerous tables, idly swirling a glass of champagne in her hand. "I think the guest list was actually a population count for a small country."

"The cost of this wedding exceeded the budget of a small country, too," a voice said wryly behind them. "It's just my luck that the bride's family traditionally has to pay for everything."

Natsuki and Nao turned towards the speaker. "It's a beautiful wedding, though," Natsuki told Kenjiro. "This is Nao, by the way."

"Are you the daughter of Shiori's coworker's neighbor's son's ex-girlfriend's sister?"

Nao blinked. "Ah, no. Was she invited?"

Kenjiro smiled ruefully at the redhead. "My apologies. I'm not sure if she was, actually. It's a rather large wedding—quite honestly, I don't know who half these people are. I wouldn't be surprised if we had several crashers in attendance."

Natsuki and Nao desperately avoided looking at each other.

Shizuru suddenly sat down next to Natsuki. "Papa, Uncle Akio was looking for you."

"I didn't know Shiori invited your no-good moocher uncle!" Kenjiro frowned. "Excuse me, ladies, I have a leech to exterminate." He affectionately kissed Shizuru's temple and disappeared into the crowd.

Shizuru pecked Natsuki's cheek in greeting and looked at Nao curiously. "Nao? What are you doing here?"

"She's gate-crashing," Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru's eyes lit up in amusement. "Don't let Shiori catch you."

Nao snorted. "If she invited her coworker's neighbor's babysitter's dog or whatever, I really doubt she'll notice me."

"Notice who?" Shiori asked from behind, Reito obligingly at her side. Her lip curled at seeing Nao. "What are you doing here?"

Nao's deadpan expression screamed out 'oh fuck me.' She immediately drained the glass of champagne and reached for the bottle.

Reito raised an eyebrow. "Like the champagne? Each bottle cost almost 300 dollars."

"I had tuna for lunch today," Nao said.

Everyone stared at her. Nao blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were talking about things no one gave a flying fuck about."

Shiori scowled. "Well, I certainly didn't send you an invitation. Reito, call security."

Nao looked unimpressed. "Who the hell hires security for a wedding? Did you invite convicts or something?"

Natsuki stifled a laugh before clearing her throat. "Nao's my plus one."

Shiori frowned at Natsuki. "You're Shizuru's plus one."

"And Nao's mine."

"A plus one can't have a plus one!"

"Why not? It could be called 'plus two,'" Nao suggested.

"I invited Nao; Natsuki needed friends," Shizuru interjected. Natsuki shot her an exasperated look.

Reito smoothed his hands over Shiori's shoulders. "Come now, Shiori, don't let some unexpected faces distract you from today. The more, the merrier, right?"

Shiori sighed unhappily. "Fine, Reito." She haughtily stalked off without another glance back, her head held up high.

"Thank you for coming, Natsuki—believe me, you just made my day. I daresay you'll have more friends here than you think." Reito smirked down at a wary Natsuki before following Shiori to the next table.

Nao frowned. "Wow, creeper, much?"

"Reito can be very charming when he wants," Shizuru mused. "He gets it from his father." She gestured to a nearby table, where a greyer version of Reito was talking animatedly to a blond man.

"I'm guessing the blond guy is his illegitimate son?" Nao said sardonically.

"Alexander Searrs, CEO of Searrs Industries and Alyssa's father. Reito's father is just dying to strike a deal between the Kanzaki and Searrs companies, so he's doing anything he can to impress the guy."

Natsuki couldn't see the blond man's facial features from afar, but his youth was apparent. "He's young."

Shizuru shrugged. "He comes from old-money. He might've inherited the company, but he's an excellent leader—it drives Reito insane." She tugged Natsuki to her feet. "Speaking of old-money families, my grandmother sent me here to fetch Natsuki."

"_Fetch_ me? Like a newspaper?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Or a Frisbee," Nao added.

"A stick!"

"A pair of slippers."

"My grandmother doesn't go to you; you go to _her_," Shizuru explained.

Natsuki hesitated. "Can we talk first?" She ignored Nao's frantic head shakes and led Shizuru away by the hand.

Nao huffed and crossed her arms. This was going to end badly, she could feel it.

When they reached a less-crowded area of the tent, Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru. She took both of Shizuru's hands and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Shizuru's brow creased in concern. "Natsuki, you're scaring me. Did something bad happen?"

"No! I mean, it has nothing to do with you—it's all me."

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO!" Natsuki blushed when several heads turned at her shout. "Shizuru, I'm not leaving you until you tell me to go away."

Shizuru sighed in half-relief, half-frustration. "Then what is it?"

Natsuki groaned. She was losing her nerve. "It's really important, but I can't—I don't want you to hate me.

"I can never hate you," Shizuru said gently.

"I—ugh, I need a drink."

Shizuru arched an eyebrow. "Do you want me to get you some of Shiori's 300-dollar champagne?"

"Yes, please." Natsuki smacked herself when Shizuru walked away. "Stupid, stupid, just spit it out—"

"Hello, Natsuki."

Natsuki's head jerked up. A pretty blonde was standing in front of her with a shit-eating grin.

"Do I know you?" Natsuki frowned.

A flash of hurt crossed the blonde's face before being covered by a mask of indifference. "Let me refresh your memory." She stepped forward and tossed her glass of champagne into Natsuki's face. The people around them gasped.

Natsuki sputtered and angrily wiped her face. "What the fuck? What is your problem?"

"We had sex in my boyfriend's car outside that club a few months ago? I dumped him right after, you know—oh wait, you wouldn't know because you never _called_." She turned away and stormed off.

"Wait, I remember you! You told me you were single!" Natsuki shouted furiously after her. She went to follow the woman, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Who was that, Natsuki?"

Natsuki paled. She knew _this _girl—Keiko, past ex-girlfriend. They barely lasted a week, mostly because Keiko was a jealous psycho.

"What are you doing here, Keiko?"

The short brunette ignored her question. "Was she another one of your flings? I bet you cheated on me with her, didn't you?"

"Are you serious? We've been broken up for almost six months—"

Keiko threw the glass of champagne she had oh-so-conveniently been holding into Natsuki's face. "I hope you suffer for what you did to me, Natsuki Kuga!" She ran off in tears. Even more people were beginning to stare.

"Always popular among the ladies, weren't you, Natsuki?" A tall, dark-haired girl stepped in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki's face twisted in confusion. What the hell, was this some Natsuki-Kuga-Scorned-Lovers' Convention? "Saya, what's going on?"

Saya, another former flame, shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? Karma's a bitch."

"Well, I refuse to believe _karma_ is responsible for three of my ex-girlfriends appearing out of nowhere and throwing champagne on me!"

"Two, actually. The first one was a one-night stand," Saya corrected.

Another woman stepped out from the small crowd that had gathered and wordlessly tossed her champagne on Natsuki before walking away. Natsuki coughed and glowered at Saya.

"_That _one wasn't scripted. Huh, she must've been another one of your one-night stands; what a coincidence," Saya mused.

"Who put you up to this?" Natsuki growled.

Saya shrugged. "I can't say. He must be filthy rich, though, if he paid all of us the same amount." She drew back the arm holding her glass of champagne.

"Don't do it," Natsuki said quietly. "We had a good time together, didn't we?"

"We did," Saya agreed. Her expression hardened. "That was before you stomped all over my heart by dumping me, though." She let the bubbly drink fly.

Natsuki gritted her teeth, the alcohol soaking her dress and forming a puddle at her feet. She wiped her eyes in time to see Nao push her way through the crowd and turn around with a glare. "Would everyone kindly fuck off and mind their own business? Nothing to see here, people!"

Nao waited until everyone dispersed before grabbing a fleeing Saya by the arm and twisting it behind her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nao, I always hated you, you know that?" Saya spat.

"Good. Then I feel no remorse for doing this." Nao twisted her arm even harder, causing Saya to yelp in pain.

"Nao, she didn't come up with this; someone put her up to it," Natsuki said wearily.

"I bet it was Reito, that fucker," Nao swore. "You heard what he said to you earlier."

"I'll deal with that later—where's Shizuru?"

"I didn't see her."

"Please, _please_ let her not have seen this—" Natsuki's voice died in her throat when Shizuru walked towards her with a neutral expression, holding two flutes of champagne.

Natsuki held her breath and shut her eyes when Shizuru stopped in front of her, sure that she was going to dump champagne all over her head. She cautiously opened her eyes when nothing happened.

Shizuru shoved one of the glasses into Natsuki's hand. "I think enough champagne has been wasted, don't you?" Natsuki's heart withered at Shizuru's cold look.

"Shizuru, let me explain—"

Shizuru brushed off Natsuki's hand and walked away.

Saya snickered. "How does it feel, Natsuki? You know, I was all too glad to do this; the money was just icing on the cake—"

Nao roughly slapped the top of Saya's head. "Shut up, bitch. You and I are going to have a little discussion—mainly, you talk, and I won't beat the crap out of you. Maybe."

Natsuki stared numbly at where Shizuru had disappeared. Where did it all go so wrong? She miserably raised her arm and dumped the flute of champagne over her own head—at least now she felt as bad on the outside as she did on the inside.

* * *

_I was reading my previous chapters and cringed when I saw I put Natsuki and Nao in ties in chapter 5. What the hell was I thinking? I hope I made up for it in this chapter -.-'_

_Question: Do I use too much Nao? She's my favorite to write, but there can be too much of a good thing…_

_I'm sure y'all want to kill me for ending the chapter like this. You can rant about it in a review, yes? ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Yikes, I missed Sucker Punch's first birthday. I do regret it took so long, but cut me some slack—it's been a shitty year that's left me extremely bitter. To the rude anons (very few, fortunately) who send me messages demanding me to hurry up, you puzzle me exceedingly: I don't know whether to be flattered because you're so involved in the story or annoyed by your pushiness. I know I take a long time, but jeez, I have a life, too. To the rest of you: t__hank you for your many kind reviews and encouraging messages!_

_You may want to reread the previous chapter to refresh your memory. Or not, it's up to you. (P.S.: I missed you guys! Thanks for the love, seriously.)_

* * *

Natsuki snatched a napkin from a nearby table and hastily dried herself off before dashing after Shizuru.

"Shizuru. Shizuru!" Natsuki pushed through mingling guests, trying to catch up to Shizuru. Unfortunately, the other girl was annoyingly quick, determined to avoid her at all costs.

Running—or the closest thing she could come to running while in heels—onto the dance floor, Natsuki forcefully squeezed herself between a couple, ignoring their annoyed shouts, and strode purposefully toward Shizuru.

That is, she _had_ been striding purposefully toward Shizuru until someone grabbed her by the elbow and spun her into a dance.

Natsuki squeaked in surprise and immediately regretted emitting such a wimpy sound. She cleared her throat and glared at her attacker. "Why are you hanging onto me like a baby monkey?"

Shiori plastered on a fake smile for the benefit of her guests. "You're dancing with me."

"What? Absolutely not." Natsuki tried to peel Shiori's hands off her shoulders, but to no avail; the bride had a death grip on her. "Are your claws made out of steel or something?"

Shiori's grip tightened. "Stop that, people will stare if you deny the bride a dance! Where do you think you're going?"

"After Shizuru. I have to explain—"

"Explain what, that spectacular display of scorned lovers at their finest? I really don't think she's in the mood to hear that right now." Shiori's voice was low, conscious of potential eavesdroppers.

"Did everyone see what happened?" Natsuki hissed back just as quietly.

"Only a few, but it'll be simple enough to do damage control, thank God. I can only imagine what my coworkers would say if they saw such an embarrassing event at _my_ wedding." Shiori shuddered.

"Oh, embarrassing for you, _really_?" Natsuki growled. "What they were saying about me wasn't even true!"

"I don't care if you slept with everyone and their mothers! Just consider yourself lucky I haven't thrown you out for causing a disturbance."

"How is this my fault?"

"_Your_ exes, _your_ fault."

"Well, they're_ your_ guests!"

Shiori scoffed. "I certainly didn't invite them. They're probably crashers like your redhead friend."

Natsuki stopped their awkward revolving and threw her hands up in frustration. "Why am I even here with you? I need to talk to Shizuru!"

Shiori blocked her way. "She doesn't want to talk to you. She's royally pissed off, and 'Zuru doesn't do things half-assed. Even _I_ think twice before bothering her when she's like this."

"I don't care."

Shiori let out an aggravated sound. "Oh my God, you're infuriating."

"Pot, meet kettle!"

"Shizuru needs space. Wait until the reception ends—that'll be enough time for her to calm down."

Natsuki eyed her suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because she's my baby sister and I know how she works?"

Natsuki scoffed. "No, really."

Shiori scowled. "Any drama that gets started here will take attention away from Reito and me. If I see you near her, I _will_ throw you out."

"That's the most self-centered reason I've ever heard, and sadly, all too easy to believe." Natsuki frowned.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Just wait until later, okay?" She warned before stalking away from Natsuki.

Natsuki rubbed her forehead in frustration. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful for the delay—of course she had to tell Shizuru what the hell just happened back there, but how?

"How interesting," someone commented behind her.

Natsuki turned around to see a beautiful older woman staring haughtily at her. A regal bearing, short silver hair, and sharp pale green eyes only made her look all the more dignified.

Natsuki had no patience to deal with a nosy old woman, but she didn't want to appear rude, so she could only give her a strained smile. "What is?"

"You've caused both Fujino daughters to walk away from you. Have you done something to offend them?"

Natsuki shifted guiltily under the accusing gaze. "No. Well, Shiori's normally like that—" Crap, badmouthing the bride was not going to win her any points. Ah, well. "But Shizuru has every right to be angry with me. I messed up."

"In what way, may I ask?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Natsuki hesitated and decided to be vague. "I'm not very good at relationships. I'm trying to make things right, but I don't know how."

"What do you mean you're not good at relationships?" The woman's eyes narrowed. "You're not a cheater, are you?"

"No! I would never cheat on Shizuru!" Natsuki vehemently protested. "But I haven't been completely honest with her about who I am."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Why not? Do you have something to hide?"

"No—I mean, maybe—it's not exactly _hiding_—" Natsuki shifted uncomfortably under the older woman's intimidating glare. "It's complicated! But I love Shizuru, I really do."

"Does she know that? Because I have never seen my youngest granddaughter run away from anybody."

The implication hit Natsuki like a freight train. She could practically feel the blood draining from her face. "Y-You're Shizuru's grandmother?"

The Fujino matriarch inclined her head imperiously. "Maria Graceburt. And you must be Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki could only nod silently. Oh God, she was dead, this was horrible, Shizuru's hardass grandmother had seen everything and was looking at her like she was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. "Excuse me," she blurted out before abruptly turning around and damn near running away.

Even without looking back, Natsuki could feel hard eyes burning a hole in her back. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach—without a doubt, that had been the _worst_ first impression she could have ever made on Shizuru's grandmother.

She sat down at the table where Nao was twirling a knife in her hand and eyeing Natsuki's ex menacingly. Natsuki ignored Nao's inquisitive glance and glowered at Saya. "Okay, talk. Who put you up to this?"

The other woman glared back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, have it your way," Nao said ominously. She gripped Saya's wrist and forced her to place her hand on the table. "Spread your fingers."

"What? Why?"

Flourishing the knife, Nao flashed her a manic smile. "I want to play a game." Despite the gravity of the situation, Natsuki wanted to groan. No more horror movies for Nao.

Saya's eyes widened in terror as Nao began to stab the knife back and forth in the spaces between her fingers. "Are you _insane_? Stop it!"

"Tell us what you know!" Nao demanded.

Natsuki leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Who paid you?"

Saya yelped as the knife came perilously close to her pinky. "I don't know his name! Tall, dark, and handsome—"

"Reito," Natsuki growled out.

"Are you really surprised?" An amused voice asked behind her. "You practically had it coming."

Natsuki spun around to glare at groom. "Why the fuck would you invite all my exes here?"

"Because he's a jackass," Nao supplied.

Reito nodded coldly at Nao and Saya. "You can leave."

Saya immediately scurried away, but Nao stood her ground. "Yeah, no, I don't think so—"

"Walk away, or I'll have security escort you out," he threatened.

Nao scoffed. "Am I supposed to be afraid of your lame-ass wedding security?"

"Or I can throw both of you out and make sure Natsuki never gets a chance to talk to Shizuru, your choice," Reito continued. Natsuki threw Nao a pleading look.

Nao looked disgruntled as she backed away. "Watch your back, asshat. You hurt Natsuki, I hurt you."

"I'm sure," he replied dryly before turning his attention back to Natsuki. "You know why I brought those women, Natsuki." His smile was smug, silently daring her to voice it aloud.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't."

"Former relationships can be rather unpleasant reminders of the past, as you've just witnessed firsthand." He gave her a knowing look. "I think history is fascinating—especially _personal_ history."

"Still doesn't answer my question," Natsuki said acerbically.

He mockingly shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Natsuki."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Warn me about what?"

Reito shrugged. "Shiori and I are staying the night at her grandmother's mansion before our honeymoon flight tomorrow," he said instead.

"I know, I was invited, too. Don't change the subject."

"On the contrary—this is all very relevant. You don't want to come to Graceburt Manor tonight."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." Natsuki crossed her arms and stared at him challengingly.

Reito smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you. But I look forward to seeing you there—it's going to be very, _very_ interesting." He stood up. "We'll be leaving soon, so better get ready, Natsuki." With that, he sauntered away.

Natsuki's eyebrows knitted together in troubled contemplation. Nao slunk back to her seat and scowled after his retreating back. "What did Mr. Asshole say?"

Natsuki hesitated. "I think he knows."

"Know what?"

"Everything." Natsuki finally looked at a wide-eyed Nao. "He said to stay away from the grandmother's house tonight."

"Well, are you still going?"

"I have to. It's the only chance I have to explain to Shizuru what just happened before Reito twists it into something it's not."

Nao hesitated. "I'm going to ask you something, and you have to promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God!"

Natsuki eyed her strangely, wary of her uncharacteristic seriousness. "Sure."

"Are you in love with Shizuru?"

"Yes." She had never been more certain of anything in her life.

"Enough to give up your vendetta against Shiori?"

Natsuki paused. Was she ready to do that? Could she simply forget the years of verbal and physical abuse that rained down upon her at Shiori's instigation, the bitter loneliness she had felt when no one sat with her or asked her to hang out, the encompassing self-loathing she remembered feeling when she looked into the mirror? It took years to repair the serious damage to her self-esteem, and even now there were still unmistakable mental scars left behind. And yet…

Shizuru. Somehow, Shizuru managed to scale the thick stone walls around her heart so stealthily that Natsuki had no idea until it was like Shizuru planted a little flag there, claiming it as her own. And then built a town upon it so there was no chance of her ever moving. Starting with her heart and surging outwards so that she invaded her mind and body until every beat of her heart, every breath she took, every thought that crossed her mind was infused with Shizuru. So ridiculously fucking inconsiderate of Shizuru, really, to take over her life like that. And Natsuki did not, would not, _could_ _not_ want it any other way.

Natsuki fixed Nao with a steely glare. "I'd give up everything for her."

"Okay then, Miss Overdramatic." Nao rolled her eyes before becoming solemn again. "You have to tell her everything. And by everything, I mean _everything_."

"I will. And I also have to redeem myself in her grandmother's eyes—she thinks I'm a worthless, lying, cheating player," Natsuki said miserably.

They looked up as Kenjiro stumbled up from his seat and proceeded to give a final toast to the bride and groom before the party ended. Nao sighed. "Look, there's still time to back out. You can always ditch the kid and get a new girl."

"No!" Natsuki snapped.

"Okay, alright, just a suggestion," Nao said defensively. "Good luck, call if you need backup, and don't screw up."

"Easier said than done," Natsuki muttered before heading toward where Shiori and Reito were shaking hands and exchanging air kisses with various guests, milking their moment in the spotlight for one last time before being sent off. She stood up on a chair and scanned the crowd of guests slowly preparing to leave.

She saw a flash of honey-brown out of the corner of her eye and immediately snapped her head around to see Shizuru slipping outside. Natsuki nearly fell off the chair in her haste to get down and followed her outside. Several limos were idling on the driveway, one presumably for the bride and groom, the others for the rest of the family. Shizuru was leaning against a limo with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes at seeing Natsuki before turning her head away.

Natsuki had no idea what to say, but she had to start from somewhere. "Shizuru, what you saw back there was a huge misunderstanding—I had no idea they would even be there!"

The other girl's scowl grew deeper, but otherwise gave no indication that she heard Natsuki. In the distance, thunder rumbled. Natsuki flicked her eyes up to the dark night. "Storm's coming," she offered awkwardly. "Shiori's lucky the wedding didn't get rained on, huh?"

Shizuru didn't answer. Natsuki groaned. She hated the silent treatment. "Damn it, Shizuru, will you please just talk to me?"

She recoiled when Shizuru rounded on her with a fire in her eyes. "What would you like me to say, Natsuki? Kudos on sleeping with so many women? Glad you told me about your numerous flings? Had a good time laughing behind my back with all your other girlfriends?" Shizuru asked sarcastically.

Oh, crap. Sarcasm was worse than the silent treatment; the more sarcastic Shizuru got, the angrier she was. Still, Natsuki was momentarily confused. "Other girlfriends? What are you talking about?" She paled. "Wait, you think I cheated on you? And with _them_?"

"If the shoe fits," Shizuru said bitterly.

"Shizuru, I would never cheat on you! Why would you think that?" Natsuki shouted desperately.

"I don't know, why would I? You keep going on about having to tell me something and then several scorned women come out of nowhere to humiliate you, but no, I must be mistaken. I'm sure they just confused you for someone else, why don't we kiss and make up?"

"Stop, Shizuru," Natsuki pleaded. "I know it looks bad, but I'm trying to explain!"

"Forgive me if I find your explanation lacking so far," Shizuru scoffed. "If you weren't cheating, what then? Was I just a target in your apparently long line of conquests? Were you just using me, Natsuki?"

Natsuki involuntarily flinched; that last one wasn't far off. Shizuru laughed in disbelief. "Oh my God, you were!"

"Okay, my previous track record isn't the best. But believe me when I say there's an entirely different reason than what you think—"

"Maybe you should leave, Natsuki," Shizuru interrupted. "Staying here must be cutting into your time with the other women—"

Natsuki stubbornly set her jaw. "Hell no am I leaving until you listen to what I have to say—"

"I'm not very interested in listening right now, Natsuki—"

"And I think that's not very fair—"

"Well, maybe I think you should really go—"

"I'm not going to leave because I love you, damn it!" Natsuki blurted out. A dead silence fell between them as a look of utter shock crossed Shizuru's face. Natsuki wanted to smack herself; that was _not_ how she wanted to tell Shizuru. "Sorry, forget I said that. Look, Shizuru—"

"No! You don't get to casually drop _that_ word in the middle of all this and then tell me to forget it! What the actual fuck, Natsuki!"

Natsuki snorted despite herself. "Oh, you can say 'fuck' but you can't say '_that_ word?'" She quoted. "The word is 'love,' by the way—"

"Sorry if I don't believe you after everything that just transpired," Shizuru snapped, crossing her arms to glare at Natsuki.

"Well, believe it," Natsuki growled back, stepping forward push Shizuru against the limo and uncross her arms before forcefully kissing her.

The other girl was resistant at first, refusing to kiss back until Natsuki stroked her fingers across her hipbone, purposely targeting her weak spot. Shizuru's mouth dropped open with a gasp. Natsuki seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and probing intensely until Shizuru succumbed with a groan, kissing back twice as hard.

Too immersed in the sensation of Shizuru's body pressed flush against hers, Natsuki failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Shizuru, however, recognized the familiar rhythm of heels clicking against pavement and unceremoniously shoved Natsuki away.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" A clearly tipsy Crystal popped out of seemingly nowhere, startling the shit out of Natsuki.

"Nothing!" Natsuki automatically responded. Wait, whispering? Alcohol must've seriously impaired her hearing; between the shouting and the kissing, Natsuki was pretty sure no one could call what she and Shizuru had been doing 'whispering.'

"Just like those girls were nothing, right?" Shizuru hissed back, seemingly remembering why she was angry in the first place.

Crystal missed the heavy sarcasm weighing down Shizuru's voice and winked at Natsuki. "Excited for you first sleepover, Natsuki? I remember when Kenjiro first stayed the night. He was so nervous, he couldn't stop rambling and—other things." She snickered to herself, oblivious to the disgusted face Shizuru pulled.

Well, it actually wasn't their first sleepover. "It's actually not—"

Shizuru elbowed Natsuki in the ribs. Hard. Like, Natsuki was pretty sure she heard something crack. She muffled a groan and steadied herself against the limo.

Shizuru looked momentarily remorseful before scowling again. "She's absolutely ecstatic," she deadpanned.

"What're we talking about?" The rest of the Fujino clan had caught up. Shiori was clinging on to Reito's arm and Kenjiro looked even more intoxicated than his wife. Maria looked on dourly.

"Just talking about Natsuki sleeping over!" Crystal trilled.

Kenjiro's face turned mockingly stern and he wagged a finger at Natsuki. "No funny business now, you hear? At least, not until you put a ring on it." He and Crystal fell into hysterics.

"Don't worry, Papa, there's little chance of _either_ happening," Shizuru snapped, ignoring the wounded look Natsuki sent her way. Instead, she turned on her heel and entered the limo.

Reito burst out laughing. "Trouble in paradise?"

Natsuki barely restrained herself from punching the groom in front of the entire Fujino family, settling on a glare instead.

Kenjiro looked up when a distant boom of thunder sounded again. "Listen to that storm! Must be a sign that this marriage will be explosive, hmm? Of course, you can't expect anything less from a Fujino." He nudged Reito and gave him a cheesy wink. Reito gave his father-in-law a tight smile and condescending nod.

"Oh, imagine if it had rained during the reception? Everything would've been ruined," Crystal fretted.

"Disaster," Shiori agreed.

"Tonight, maybe," Natsuki murmured, looking up once more at the approaching storm before ducking into the car.

_-000-000-_

Natsuki decided the universe hated her with every fiber of its being. Otherwise, why else would she be trapped in a limo with Shizuru, who was ignoring her, and Shizuru's scary-ass grandmother, who looked like she was trying to drill a hole in Natsuki with her eyes?

"So, Natsuki, what is it exactly that you do?" Maria finally queried.

Natsuki prayed to every deity she knew of to save her from Maria Graceburt. "I've been, uh, accepted to medical school," she squeaked out. Somehow, she had a feeling that mentioning her position of teaching assistant in Shizuru's class would be a huge no-no.

Maria's expression didn't change. "A doctor, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ma'am? Where the hell did that come from? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shizuru smirk at her outdated response.

"And your family?"

"I'm an only child. My father is not in the picture and my mother is, uh…" What did her mother do? Natsuki could only vaguely remember tuning her mother out when she ranted about her job. At Maria's imperiously raised eyebrow, Natsuki quickly improvised. "She's in…housing?"

Maria eyed her skeptically. "You don't sound sure about that."

Natsuki nearly fainted in relief when Shizuru spoke up. "Saeko works for an interior design and architecture company."

"I see." Maria threw Natsuki a doubtful look. The car came to a stop, and the driver's announcement of their arrival prevented any further interrogation.

Natsuki exited the limo and gaped at the huge estate before her, sprawling grounds enclosed by wrought iron gates practically screaming out "I'm rich and powerful!" Natsuki followed Shizuru and her grandmother into the mansion, where Shiori and Reito were indulging in a disgusting display of affection on the staircase. Maria cleared her throat, causing the newlyweds to slowly part. "Shiori, I hope your old room is fine for you?"

Shiori nodded. "That's fine. Oh, and Reito will be staying with me," she announced airily as she pulled her new husband by the hand. Maria made a disapproving sound, but gave no other objection.

Reito caught Natsuki's gaze and smirked as Shiori pulled him away. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well." Though it was said to the room at large, Natsuki had a discomforting feeling that Reito was directing it at her.

"It's late. Shizuru, you have your regular room." Maria's arm shot out to block Natsuki when she tried to follow Shizuru. "And where are you going?"

The look Maria gave her made her feel two inches tall. "To bed?" Natsuki gestured weakly at Shizuru, realizing how badly her words could be misconstrued when Maria's face became a thundercloud. "I mean going to bed to sleep! To sleep with all clothes fully intact!" Natsuki exclaimed in a panic.

Maria's nostrils flared. "You have your own room," she informed Natsuki in a clipped tone. "Come with me." She stalked away in the opposite direction of where Shiori and Reito disappeared.

"Thanks for before, in the car," Natsuki whispered to Shizuru they trailed behind Maria.

Shizuru looked unimpressed with her. "How could you not know that about your own mother?" She demanded.

"Excuse me if I couldn't remember something trivial while your grandmother looked ready to eat my soul!" Natsuki argued back. "My mother changes jobs more frequently than most people!"

"Like you and girlfriends, then?"

Natsuki was momentarily stunned into silence. "That's low," she hissed back, stiffening when Maria looked back suspiciously.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and brushed past her to continue down the hallway as Maria stopped in front of a door. "This is where you will be staying," the older woman told Natsuki. Far away from Shizuru, as she implied with the distance. Natsuki looked forlornly after where Shizuru had disappeared into a room way, _way_ down the corridor.

"Your bag was already brought up," Maria continued. "I hope the room is to your liking?" Her tone implied she wouldn't have cared even if Natsuki hated it.

Natsuki looked around at the decadent four-poster bed and lavish decorations and desperately wished she were with Shizuru. "Yeah, it's…great."

"Good. If it doesn't rain tomorrow, perhaps I will take you on a tour of the grounds. Have a…pleasant sleep, Miss Kuga."

"Uh, goodnight—"

The door slammed shut, cutting Natsuki off. Natsuki rolled her eyes—Maria clearly wasn't shy in letting her know what she thought of her. She started guiltily when Maria spoke up from the other side of the door. "Oh, how silly of me, I forgot something important."

"What's that?" Natsuki called back nervously.

"This door sticks due to its age. Unfortunately, it only opens from the outside. How careless of me, my apologies." She didn't sound apologetic at all.

"Well, can you open—"

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight, Miss Kuga!" The sound of footsteps quickly faded away.

"—the door?" Natsuki finished to nobody. She scowled and walked over to the door, violently rattling the doorknob and twisting it this way and that for the next ten minutes. After resorting to attempting to break down the door with her shoulder and only ending up with a nasty bruise, Natsuki pulled out her phone, hoping to call Shizuru to come rescue her. Seeing as her night had already been going so swimmingly, though, she didn't even bother to be surprised at seeing it was out of battery. Fucking rich people and their fucking unbreakable doors made out of rare Brazilian wood or some shit.

Natsuki tossed her phone back into her bag with a huff—now she couldn't even leave her room to talk to Shizuru. How ironic that the _one_ time her intentions were innocent—to only talk and nothing else—she was locked up in a room to be kept away from Shizuru. Karma was a real bitch, and so was Maria Graceburt.

Enough was enough. When she got out of this room, she was going to head straight for Shizuru and tell her about her plan of retribution against Shiori, and exactly why she was giving it up. It was excruciating to know that Shizuru only knew half the story right now. Natsuki took off her dress—ruefully thinking back to how everything was fine just this morning—and slipped into a t-shirt, choosing to forgo pants. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of her temporary jail cell, yawning as she felt her eyelids begin to drift shut…

_-000-000-_

Natsuki stirred awake to the rumbling of thunder overhead and the long, quiet creak of the door opening. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, squinting through the darkness at the person who quietly slipped in and closed the door. "Shizuru?" She hoped to God it was Shizuru and not some crazy axe murderer—or worse, Reito—because then she'd be stuck in this room with them until morning.

"Natsuki." Shizuru's familiar lilt floated out of the darkness.

Natsuki sighed in relief when Shizuru stepped forward, illuminated by the moonlight that was streaming in through the window. She glanced at the clock by the bedside. "Shizuru, it's three in the morning—" Her words immediately got stuck in her throat when Shizuru untied her short silk robe and let it fall from her shoulders, baring all to Natsuki. And by all, she meant _all. _

Natsuki immediately snapped her eyes to Shizuru's face and desperately tried to keep her gaze from wandering south. "I—uh—what?"

"I've been thinking, Natsuki," the look in Shizuru's eyes could only be described as hungry, lust darkening her eyes as she pushed Natsuki down into the bed and slowly straddled her, "that it's time we do it already."

"Do what?" Natsuki bit her lip, hands curling into fists as she willed herself not to touch Shizuru. Shivers shot up her spine when Shizuru let her body undulate against Natsuki's, smooth skin sliding and rubbing against every point on her body.

"Have sex, of course," Shizuru whispered roughly into Natsuki's ear before taking her earlobe into her mouth, thoroughly sucking on it before releasing it with a wet _pop_.

"Where is this coming from?" Natsuki was confused, and having a naked and willing Shizuru on top of her was _not_ helping matters.

"Isn't this what you wanted, what you intended to accomplish? I'm just helping you out." Shizuru's voice was husky with arousal, crimson eyes fluttering half-shut in pleasure.

Natsuki's scoff came out as a stutter, her hands automatically settling on Shizuru's hips to steady her. "We're not having sex. You're not ready."

"You sure about that, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked suggestively, grinding down to show just how _ready_ she actually was.

Natsuki wanted to groan at the wet and warmth she could actually _feel_ through her clothes where Shizuru was straddling her, but she had to remain strong. "No, we really need to talk—"

"I'm tired of talking, Natsuki. I just want to _feel_." She grabbed Natsuki's hands and moved them up her back, pressing herself closer to Natsuki. Natsuki resolutely looked up at her to avoid being eye-level with her bare breasts.

"You're not thinking, Shizuru," Natsuki insisted firmly, though her resolve was weakening as every second ticked by and Shizuru kissed her again.

Shizuru, sensing her impending victory, dipped her head to brush a line of kisses on Natsuki's jaw. "No one else thinks it's a big deal. Even you, Natsuki—all those women? No one gets that worked up if it had just been kisses."

"This is different. _You're_ different," Natsuki tried, but Shizuru shook her head and tangled her fingers in dark blue hair.

"I'm tired of being young, naïve, virginal little Shizuru," she said mockingly. "Look at Baby Fujino, she's grown up so much. Well, Natsuki, let me show you how _grown-up _I can be." She punctuated her statement with a hard rut against Natsuki's pelvis, tearing a groan from both their throats.

Natsuki's head involuntarily dropped forward to rest against Shizuru's collarbone, eyes widening and breathing becoming slightly ragged at seeing she'd inadvertently positioned herself right above pert breasts. Without even meaning to, Natsuki leaned forward to take a hard nipple into her mouth and gently suck.

Shizuru gasped and bucked forward, wrapping her legs around Natsuki's waist. Without missing a beat Natsuki rolled over so she was on top, letting gravity do its work as her body settled against the impossible heat between Shizuru's legs to start a gentle rocking. Sex, she could do. Sex was a skill at which she'd become more than adequate, coming from quite a few hours of practice; something that required more doing than thinking on her part. But this, as it turned out—staring down at a Shizuru with tousled hair, eyes half-lidded and mouth half-open in pleasure, looking so much less composed than usual and so much more beautiful—_this_ was something more sacred than what she had ever known.

And so when Shizuru cracked open her eyes to beg, "Show me," Natsuki hesitated, torn.

"Please." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and guided it down to where she needed her most.

At her first tentative brush against warm, slick heat, Natsuki acted.

* * *

Natsuki was ripped out of dreams of warm bodies and soft kisses when the door carelessly flung open to crash into the wall with a bang. She instinctively sat bolt upright in the bed at the blatant intrusion of her privacy, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when the sound of a shutter and a flash of light caused her vision to go white.

"Got you, Natsuki!" A familiar voice crowed with triumph.

Natsuki blinked away the spots in her eye to see Reito pointing his phone at the bed. Shizuru blinked in confusion, the robe pooled around her, before realizing her exposed state and yanking the blankets up to cover herself.

At another flash of light, Natsuki realized Reito was taking pictures on his phone. "Get out of here!" She leapt out of bed and stepped menacingly toward Reito, intent on taking the phone from his hands and breaking it.

Reito stepped backwards, taking another picture of Natsuki as he did so. "Perfect, just like that!"

"_What_ is going on?" Shiori suddenly appeared in the doorway, blonde hair sticking out every which way. Her eyes widened at seeing her younger sister. "Shizuru, are you _naked_?"

Shizuru blushed a dark shade of red and burrowed deeper underneath the covers. Natsuki shook in disbelief. "Will someone please tell me why everyone's in my room?"

"And will someone tell _me_ why Shizuru is in your bed?" A chilling voice interjected. Natsuki paled as Maria appeared behind Shiori, looking as intimidating as ever in a floral nightgown and firmly pinning Natsuki to her spot with a glare.

"Reito, why are you taking pictures of them? Stop it!" Shiori reached out for the phone, but Reito held it out of her reach, broad grin still splitting his face in half.

"It's been a long time coming, Natsuki." He paused. "Or should I call you Nerd-suki, for old time's sake?"

Natsuki, Shizuru, and Shiori stiffened. "Nerd-suki?" Shiori echoed, squinting at Natsuki before slowly shaking her head. "No, it can't be—"

"You don't remember Natsuki Kuga, darling?" Reito asked sarcastically before turning back to Natsuki. "I knew who you were the moment I set eyes on you, Natsuki." He tilted his head. "You know, you've really turned your life around since high school," he observed maliciously. "If I didn't know what you used to look like, I would've considered making a move."

"Reito Kanzaki!" Maria gasped, affronted, while Shiori looked at him in confusion.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit. Still the spoiled little shit you always were," Natsuki growled.

"Natsuki Kuga?" Shiori said aloud, gaping at her in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"She's here as _my_ girlfriend, but apparently you two know her as someone else," Shizuru said slowly, tightening her robe and rising. To Natsuki's despair, Shizuru shrunk away from her hand to join her grandmother's side.

"Oh, this is rich." Reito chuckled. "Why _are_ you here, Natsuki? Trying to get back at Shiori and me for the shit we put you through in high school? I'm curious, what were you planning to do to us?"

"Just Shiori, actually," Natsuki muttered.

Shiori had the gall to look offended. "What? Why just me?"

"Minions can't do anything without their leader," Natsuki snapped back.

"But I wonder how Shizuru factored into your little plan?" Reito cut in smoothly. "Unless…it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you're now her lover—and her teacher?"

Maria immediately clutched her heart and gave Natsuki a scandalized glare. Shiori wheeled on Shizuru to shriek, "You slept with your _teacher_? Are you kidding me, Shizuru? Do you have any idea what other people are going to say?"

Natsuki was vaguely aware of Shizuru yelling back, "Teaching assistant!" but the growing smile on Reito's face distracted her. "I'm right, aren't I?" He said smugly. "I wasn't sure, but your face just proved it. You would sleep with Shizuru and then expose her—literally—which in turn would plant the seeds of doubt against Shiori. Everyone always said they were exceedingly similar to each other, so why not in this matter, too? Using one Fujino to get back at the other, ruining the entire family for a petty vendetta—I'm impressed. With that kind of cunning, you could pass for one of us, Natsuki."

"Fuck you. I changed my mind, and you knew that," Natsuki growled.

He caught sight of her stricken face trying to catch Shizuru's eye and laughed heartily. "How sweet, giving up revenge for Shizuru. Unfortunately for you, I happen to think it's a plan worth carrying out."

Natsuki sucked in a breath. "What?"

Shiori laughed harshly. "It's too early in the morning for jokes, Reito."

"I agree. I want half the Fujino assets." Reito stared dispassionately down at his wife.

Shiori recoiled, shouting, "You're fucking serious?"

Reito cradled his phone close to his chest. "Kanzaki Corporation is a sinking ship—the deal with Searrs fell through. No one outside the board knows, but the company is in debt. My family is essentially bankrupt." He laughed bitterly. "Of course, my father failed to tell me this until after I had incurred a substantial amount of expenses, some of it with several rather unsavory characters."

"Which means?" Shiori snapped.

"He owes a lot of money to the wrong people," Natsuki realized aloud.

"Unfortunately," Reito agreed dryly. "And they're coming to collect very soon."

"We're _married_—you can't do this to my family!" Shiori seethed.

"This isn't high school anymore, Shiori. You don't get to order me around like you used to," Reito sneered. "You have three days to sign over everything in my name, or else these photos—capturing an undressed, underage student and her teacher in bed together—will go viral." He waved his phone. "Can you imagine the scandal, dear wife? The incessant rumors that would fly around, oh my…" He mockingly shook his head.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" She screamed at Reito. She slapped him, the sharp sound echoing throughout the room and truly solidifying the unexpected, horrible turn of events.

Natsuki hadn't even noticed Maria had disappeared until a slender, curved sword was pointed at her throat, wielded by the older woman at the other end. She immediately leaped back in shock and raised her hands in surrender. "Is that real?" She squeaked in disbelief.

"Get out," Maria snarled before leveling the blade at Reito, who stepped back to join Natsuki with his hands up. "Give me the phone. I want those photos deleted!"

Reito chuckled darkly and tossed her the phone. "Go ahead, delete them—I've already sent the photos to my email."

Maria's lips tightened—she knew she was beaten. "Get out of my house!" She uttered furiously, using the sword to drive Natsuki and Reito down the staircase to the front door. "Stay away from my family! If I see you both of you within a hundred feet of my granddaughters, I will call the police!"

Reito immediately obliged, opening the front door and leaving a betrayed Shiori staring after his retreating back. Natsuki, however, held her ground. "Please, let me—"

"OUT!" Maria roared, brandishing the sword like a madwoman.

"But—"

"I think you've done enough, Natsuki," Shizuru finally spoke up. Natsuki stared desperately at her, silently pleading for forgiveness, or at least a chance to fix the huge mess she had made of things. When Shizuru firmly shook her head in response, tears falling off her lashes to roll down her cheeks, a piece of Natsuki's heart seemed to splinter off, leaving a sharp pain reverberating throughout her chest.

Before Natsuki had a chance to react, to fall to her knees and grovel before Shizuru, Maria seized her by the scruff of her neck and literally tossed her out the door. She stumbled back, stunned, as it slammed shut in her face with a resounding finality.

"I warned you," Reito said behind her.

Natsuki spun around and lashed out with a fist. His head snapped back with the force as it connected harshly with his jaw, forcing him to stumble backwards.

The handsome man shook it off and reached up to touch the rapidly forming bruise before smirking. "Savor that hit, Natsuki; it's the last time you'll be able to touch me." He backed away and flagging down a taxi. "I should be thanking you, actually. I thought I would have to work to get discriminating evidence of you and Shizuru, but you both made it so much easier. When I saw Shizuru wasn't in her bed, I knew the perfect opportunity had just presented itself to me. So, thank you."

"I'll fucking kill you," Natsuki swore darkly.

He got into the taxi and leaned out the window. "No, you won't. I win and you lose, Natsuki, and you know what? In this world people like me will always win, and people like you will always lose." Reito laughed maliciously as the car pulled away, him escaping with it. "The best part is, you really did love her."

Natsuki sat on the curb and watched as the man who just ruined the family of the girl she loved drove far out of her reach—leaving her with the knowledge that her life had just ended and it was all her fault, but too numb to actually feel anything besides a dull ache.

Above her, the first drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

_Remember, ladies and gentlemen: the devil's in the details._


	15. Chapter 15

While most people on the street opened umbrellas and ducked into stores to be shielded from the torrential downpour, one certain individual seemed oblivious to the rain plastering her clothes to skin and her hair to her face, thoroughly drenching her. Passerby who glanced fleetingly at her gave pause at the pain entrenched on her face, a sorrow that was much deeper than something as trivial as being caught in a storm without any sanctuary.

On her part, Natsuki barely felt the hard drops of rain pelt her skin. Her mind was blank, too focused on the throbbing ache in her chest. Realistically she knew that nothing was physically wrong with her heart, that it was doing its job of pumping blood and keeping her alive and whatnot, so why did it feel like a knife was being plunged into her chest with every breath she took? In the pouring rain, she was just numb and hopeless and tired. She was suddenly struck with the feeling of being too young again, like she had only been pretending to be grown up this entire time and now the charade was over. So she did what every kid does when everything proves to be too much.

She called her mother.

_-000-000-_

Saeko slowly sipped her tea before peering over the rim of her cup at her daughter. "So let me get this straight: you tried to seduce a seventeen year-old—still a _child_, practically—who did absolutely nothing wrong, just so you could get back at her sister for the juvenile pranks she pulled on you years ago?"

Natsuki winced at Saeko's unimpressed tone. "I suppose it wasn't…the nicest thing I could've done."

"That is quite the understatement, dear daughter. In fact, I would go as far as to say that this is the most bullheaded, selfish, spiteful, and _cruel_ plan you have ever come up with, and you should be _ashamed_ of yourself. That poor girl…" Saeko shook her head.

Natsuki shrunk under her mother's glare. "I know, okay? I was so stupid and immature and I've made the biggest mistake of my life. You have no idea how badly I wish I could take it back! I lost her, and I don't have anyone to blame but myself."

Saeko's stern look softened at the despondence on Natsuki's face. "Oh, Natsuki, I wish I could make it better, but you've done something so monumentally stupid that I don't know how to help you. And taking your girlfriend's virginity during a fight? Not the smartest move you've ever made."

"Wait, what?" Natsuki finally looked up in confusion. "I didn't take Shizuru's virginity."

"You just told me how she came to your room in the middle of the night and practically threw herself at you!" Saeko said accusingly.

"Jeez, that doesn't mean I slept with her! I'm capable of restraining myself," Natsuki defended.

Saeko's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you said—"

"I _said_ that she came to my room, took off her clothes, and then we went to sleep. Nowhere was it stated that we had sex," Natsuki said, trying not to blush at the fact that she was talking about—well, her sex life—with her mother.

"You've always been so shy with me about these kind of things! I thought you were glossing over the facts," Saeko argued. "What actually happened then?"

Despite herself, Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'd tell if you if you'd stop interrupting!"

_Shizuru gasped and bucked forward, wrapping her legs around Natsuki's waist. Without missing a beat Natsuki rolled over so she was on top, letting gravity do its work as her body settled against the impossible heat between Shizuru's legs to start a gentle rocking. Sex, she could do. Sex was a skill at which she'd become more than just adequate, coming from quite a few hours of practice; something that required more doing than thinking on her part. But this, as it turned out—staring down at a Shizuru with tousled hair, eyes half-lidded and mouth half-open in pleasure, looking so much less composed than usual and so much more beautiful—__this__ was something more sacred than what she had ever known._

_And so when Shizuru cracked open her eyes to beg, "Show me," Natsuki hesitated, torn._

_"Please." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and guided it down to where she needed her most._

_At her first tentative brush against warm, slick heat, Natsuki acted._

_She jerked her hand away and scrambled off of Shizuru, nearly falling off the bed in her haste. _

_Shizuru sat up, looking confused and hurt. "Natsuki?" _

"_We can't. I mean, we can, and I really, really want to, but not right now," Natsuki babbled, looking desperately around the room for something to distract her from Shizuru's state of undress. She glanced at Shizuru before averting her eyes once more. "Can you please put your robe back on?"_

_Shizuru huffed and jumped off the bed to stalk toward the robe she had discarded on the floor, head held up high. "I don't get you, Natsuki. You seem like you had good time with all those other girls, so why not with me? How am I so different?" _

"_Because it's you," Natsuki said in exasperation. "You're different, Shizuru!" _

"_Do you not find me attractive enough?" Shizuru demanded, a glimmer of insecurity peeking out from underneath her angry exterior. _

"_What—are you crazy? Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Natsuki protested. _

_Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Appearances only go so far." She tightened the tie of the robe around her waist and headed for the door. "Since you're obviously too busy thinking about other girls, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Natsuki."_

"_Shizuru, wait—"_

_Shizuru pulled on the door, looking confused when it refused to open. Realization dawned in her eyes and she let her head thump against the door in an uncharacteristic display of frustration. "My grandmother put you in the room with the door that sticks."_

"_Yes, your grandmother put me in the room with the door that sticks," Natsuki agreed dryly. "And why would I be thinking about other girls when I have you? There are a lot of things I haven't told you, and I'm sorry for that." _

_Shizuru said nothing in response, brushing past Natsuki to climb into the bed and burrow underneath the covers with her back to Natsuki. _

_Natsuki fidgeted unsurely. "…Am I allowed to sleep on the bed?" _

"_Shut up and hold me," came the irritated answer. _

_Natsuki hesitantly moved to curl her body around Shizuru's, her arm wrapping snugly around Shizuru's waist. Feeling bolder when Shizuru neither encouraged nor dissuaded her from doing so, she shuffled closer until there was no space between them, burying her nose in sweetly scented hair. "Shizuru—"_

"_Don't."_

"_But—"_

"_If I talk right now, I'll say things I'll regret later, so I'm going to sleep."_

"_Can I—"_

"_Tomorrow, Natsuki." _

_Natsuki sighed. "Fine. Goodnight, Shizuru." There would always be the morning. With that final thought she let her eyes close, her arms unconsciously tightening around Shizuru as she drifted off to sleep._

"And that's all that happened?" Saeko asked incredulously.

"That's all that happened," Natsuki reiterated in irritation. "Even I know that your first time should be special!"

"Well, my wayward daughter, how do you suggest we proceed? You must have come up with some plan."

Natsuki sighed. "I don't know. Before I can do anything else, I have to stop Reito from ruining her family first."

Saeko looked lost in thought. "What about police? There must be some laws against distribution of private property."

"The whole point is to keep anyone else from finding out about Shizuru and me," Natsuki pointed out. "Besides, even if we could bring legal action against him, he would've already released the photos by the time the case reached court. What the public sees can't be unseen."

"Hack into his files and delete the photos?"

Natsuki snorted. "What am I, a secret agent?"

"Perhaps we should do this in the way of our ancestors," Saeko suggested.

"Which is?"

"Kill him."

"The ancestral ways would also get me arrested for first degree _murder_," Natsuki rebutted sarcastically. There was a pause. "It's an option."

"If you were a child again, I would've called his mother by now," Saeko said dryly.

"His parents would probably consider _you_ a kid. Besides, it's not like I could go to the Kanzaki Corporation building and demand to see the CEO."

Saeko stilled, the cup of tea in her hand pausing halfway to her mouth. "This boy…his parents own the Kanzaki Corporation?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going up against the country's biggest company, blah blah blah," Natsuki grumbled.

"The _second_ biggest company," Saeko absentmindedly corrected. "Searrs Industries is first."

"Well, I guess they're about to get even bigger then—the Kanzaki's are basically bankrupt." Natsuki slumped down in her chair. "It doesn't matter, though, because Reito's still a dick."

"Bankrupt? That puts his family in a very precarious position, doesn't it?" Saeko murmured.

"I guess so," Natsuki said, studying the look of intense concentration on her mother's face. "Why?"

Saeko leaned forward and cupped her daughter's face gently. "Natsuki, tell me the truth—do you love this girl?"

Natsuki looked at her mother with pained eyes. "Do you remember when I was younger, there would be times when you had to work the midnight shift of whatever job you had at the time? You would ask old Mrs. Chiba from next door to babysit because you came home late from work, but it didn't matter because on those nights I would stay awake in my bed until you came back, no matter how late it would be. I had to see you come home with my own eyes because I was so afraid that one day you'd look at all the other kids and realize how I wasn't worth the amount of trouble that I was, and that you'd just leave me and find a better daughter, one who was prettier and more popular. Someone who people actually liked."

"Natsuki, I had no idea—"

"It wasn't your fault. You were too busy working all the time to provide for both of us; I didn't expect you to cater to my insecurities. Even when I grew up, even when I stopped being known as the chubby awkward nerd with no friends, I still felt inadequate. For the first year after I met Nao and Mai, I was terrified that they'd figure out what a loser I was and ditch me for someone cooler. I had you, and you were such a wonderful mother, and I had Nao and Mai, the two best friends anybody could ever hope to wish for, and still I felt I had to work my ass off to be worth something to anyone."

Natsuki paused and looked at her mother surely. "I used to be miserable, you know? With every person I've met, every relationship I've ever been in, I've always ended up running away before they could run away from me. But then I meet Shizuru, and she's indescribably gorgeous and so smart and funny and charming. This _incredible_ girl who's insane enough not to care that I'm short-tempered and sarcastic and moody and basically the exact opposite of her, and when I look at her, it's like I've been suffocating my entire life and being with her has taught me to _breathe_ again. And it's funny because I was supposed to sweep her off her feet…so how was I supposed to know she would sweep me off mine?"

The legs of the chair screeched against the floor as Saeko suddenly stood up, startling Natsuki. "Get up," she commanded. "What's your plan to win Shizuru back?"

"Plan to win her _back_? I have to take care of the whole business with the photos first before I can even think about facing Shizuru again. Even then, I don't think she'll be able to stand looking at me, much less hold an actual conversation."

Saeko waved her off. "I will deal with the photos. You just—you go out there and chase her. Run, fight, beg on your knees if you have to, but do anything you can to get her back, Natsuki, because she is the reason that I've seen you happy in so long—I'll be damned if I let you just sit back and mope as she walks away. Yes, you were extremely stupid and I'll be angry with you for a long time about what you did, but love is rare, Natsuki. It's rare enough that when you stumble upon it like you have, you fight to hold on to it as long as possible."

"But—"

"If you don't, Natsuki, then you aren't the person I raised you to be—you would be a coward, just like your father. No daughter of mine is a coward," she proclaimed, scowling heavily and highlighting the uncanny resemblance between mother and daughter.

"Well jeez, no need to pull out the daddy card," Natsuki complained as she stood, a quiet, newfound determination shining in her eyes. She strode toward the door with purpose in the steps, but hesitated at the threshold before turning back to Saeko. "But the photos?"

"I'll deal with them," Saeko reiterated calmly.

"How?"

"I have my ways."

Natsuki studied her mother's reassuring face before nodding once and walking through the door, her slow pace steadily building up to a run—she had to win back her girl!

Meanwhile, Saeko settled back into her chair to slowly finish her tea. She would need all the help she could get in retrieving those photos...but there was only one person whose help she needed.

* * *

When Nao agreed to help Natsuki win Shizuru back, she had imagined it to be more along the lines of going with Natsuki to confront the girl, locking both their unsuspecting selves in a closet, and standing in front with key in hand, refusing to unlock it until they sorted their shit out. She had obsessed over the plan for so long now and even dubbed it "Operation In The Closet."

Instead, they were sneaking around the perimeter of Maria Fujino's estate like thieves in the night, trying to find a weak spot to breach the wall after being confronted with shut iron gates at the entrance.

"Not that I don't _love_ breaking and entering," Nao drawled, "but remind me why you can't just ring the doorbell again?"

Natsuki shot her an exasperated look. "Nao, I've been calling and texting Shizuru all day. I talked to her parents, to Haruka and Yukino, even Shiori's driver. I even looked into getting a fucking carrier pigeon, and I still haven't been able to speak with her. So now I have to go physically confront her in her grandmother's mansion, which is more like a fortress, and did I mention Maria has a sword and who knows what else? Don't you think if it were as easy as ringing a doorbell, I would've done so already?"

"So basically, you didn't even try."

"…It slipped my mind, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not judging. Much."

"It's not like I'll be welcomed with open arms just because I used the doorbell," Natsuki growled as they approached the gates once more. She pressed the buzzer on the gate's intercom system and waited for an answer.

After several seconds, Maria's voice sounded through the intercom. "Yes? Who is it?" Natsuki shivered at her severe tone and shot Nao a panicked look.

Nao made a frantic face at Natsuki and stepped up. "It's, uh, Nao's Pizza Delivery—fresh hot pizza in thirty minutes or less, guaranteed!" She chirped, shrugging at Natsuki's 'what the fuck' expression.

There was a lengthy pause, long enough that Natsuki was ready to throw all caution to the wind and start scaling the gates right then and there. "I didn't order any pizza," Maria said suspiciously. "What was the name of your establishment again?"

"Uh—" Nao was rescued by the addition of another voice on the other side of the intercom.

"Actually, that's for me," Shiori's voice chimed in.

"What?" Nao and Natsuki uttered at the same time.

There was indistinct mumbling until Shiori's voice rang clearly through the intercom, "I'll be right there to open the gate." A brief click sounded as the intercom was turned off.

"Well, shit," Natsuki summarized succinctly.

"We don't even have a pizza."

"The devil incarnate is coming to meet us and _that's_ the first thing you think of? Shiori's basically the founder, president, and CEO of the 'I Hate Natsuki Kuga' fan club!"

"Girls like Shiori are greedy—you can probably make a deal with her. She'll probably only ask for your firstborn child or something."

"Absolutely not. Shizuru would get so mad at me," Natsuki mused.

"Hopeful, aren't you? Or more delusional, actually, to think that my sister would take you back after this whole debacle," a voice called snidely from behind the gates. Shiori glared balefully at them, arms crossed and a sneer fixed on her face.

"How did you get here so fast? I didn't even hear any footsteps," Natsuki sputtered.

"She flew on her broomstick to meet us," Nao deduced. "That's why we didn't hear anything."

"You are _so_ annoying, did you know that?" Shiori retorted.

"Good, it's part of my bitch repellent," Nao snapped back.

"Enough!" Natsuki stepped forward and leveled a hard look at Shiori. "Let me in, Shiori."

"My, so demanding. You're in no position to give orders, Natsuki Kuga." Shiori eyed her up and down. "You really did grow up nicely, didn't you? It's too bad you're still as much of a loser as you always were."

"And how's married life working out for you, Shiori?" Natsuki felt a twinge of guilt at her harsh words, even if Shiori did deserve them.

"You finally grew a backbone, huh." Shiori's chuckle was devoid of any real humor. "Well truthfully, there are a couple problems. Some obsessive creep from high school seduced my younger sister to get back at me for petty and trivial disagreements that happened years ago, which my husband then decided to use as a springboard to blackmail my family. But other than that, married life is just _great_."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "_Petty and trivial_? You are seriouslydeluded if you think how you treated me and countless other people can be brushed off with a snap of your fingers. You know, people used to ignore me in school, and I was fine with that because they left me _alone._ But you made sure that everyone wouldn't be content with just ignoring me; they had to want to hurt me, too, when the only thing I was guilty of was being unpopular. You made my life into living hell every single day when you deliberately made me a target. And you know what the sick thing is? You knew it would happen, that you could make everyone torment me for no reason, and you relished in it because you love to flaunt your power."

"We were _children_."

"We were practically adults! Besides, you can't even say your bullying was some kind of phase that was outgrown after high school because I see you doing it even now—you intimidate and humiliate anyone you think is too weak to fight back because you're a malicious, narcissistic bitch. How's that for petty and trivial?"

Shiori's jaw visibly clenched as her fingers tightened around the bars of the gate. "If you want to make something of yourself in this world, it's survival of the fittest. That's the principle I've always lived by, and I don't plan to change that now. So you think I'm despicable, that's fine. I don't care what you think. But if you want to talk about being malicious, let's talk about how you brought Shizuru into this! She had nothing to do with this entire situation—why would you ever involve her?"

"It's different now—"

"You _broke_ her heart, you complete and utter asshole. I just thought you should know that so you know exactly why I'm never letting you in here—we both were playing with fire, yet she's the one who was burned the most. So congratulations, it seems you've finally gotten back at me—you've gotten back at all of us. I hope you have an awful life. Now go away." She turned away.

"Shiori, wait." Natsuki reached through the bars to hold Shiori back. "You're right, I used Shizuru in the worst way. It was supposed to be about getting back at you, and instead I brought her into it. But now nothing is about you and everything is about her. Those photos Reito took? I've been told they're as good as gone, and that's a huge fucking relief to me because I don't want revenge anymore. I don't care if you have a great life or a miserable one, I just care about Shizuru. I'm an asshole and an idiot, and I'm completely, irrevocably in love with your sister. Shiori, at least give me the chance to talk to her. If she never wants to see me again after that, I'll be gone, I swear."

"The photos are gone? How?"

Natsuki wished she knew. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Anyways, it doesn't matter—they're gone, okay?"

Shiori hesitated before glaring. "You love Shizuru? _Really_ love her?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"How can I trust you?"

"Shiori, _please_."

Shiori was quiet for a moment. "You know, for all those times we humiliated you in school, you never said a word. You never yelled, threatened, or begged us to stop. I think that's what pissed us off the most—we could never break you, no matter what we did. Who knew I'd be the wrong Fujino to make you break?" She unlocked the gate and stepped back to let in Natsuki and Nao. "_One _chance. That's all you get, got it? We're even now."

"You're making the right choice, for what it's worth. I was ready to break down some walls and shit," Nao informed Shiori.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Follow me and keep your voices down, my grandmother is still out for blood. You won't be able to come in through the front door, so—" She led them away from the front of the house and around to the side, where a rose-covered trellis was positioned against the wall directly underneath a window high up with the curtains drawn. Natsuki could see the room was lit behind the curtains, but not much else.

Shiori pointed up. "There's Shizuru's room. Have fun climbing," she said a little too gleefully.

Natsuki looked at her incredulously. "That window is three stories up. What if I break something?"

"Then you're paying for it."

"I was talking about breaking something like my _neck_."

"Oh. Well, you're going to be a doctor, you can figure something out." Shiori smirked.

Natsuki glared at her before gingerly placing a foot on one of the wooden slats and pulling herself up. The trellis creaked quietly, but otherwise seemed capable of bearing her weight.

"Should I come up with you?" Nao called up as Natsuki began to climb.

"No, I got this." She chanced a look down to see just how far she was from the ground and had a heart attack when the wooden slat under her right foot broke. "Shit!"

"Don't kill the roses!" Shiori cried.

"Fuck the roses, don't kill _yourself_!" Nao bellowed.

"Wow, thank you for the really great advice!" Natsuki shouted back with all the sarcasm she could muster at her audience as she regained her footing.

"Keep your voices down!" Shiori reminded sharply.

"Us? You're the one screaming like a banshee!" Nao snapped.

"This is my house, you idiot, it doesn't matter if I get caught!"

All three of them froze at the sound of the front door opening. "**Shiori? Why is it so loud out there? Is there someone with you?**" Maria's voice floated through the dusk.

"No, I was just trying to scare away some raccoons," Shiori called back, ignoring the faces that Nao and Natsuki made at her.

"**Those raccoons have been damaging my property for too long now! What are they doing to my house?**"

Shiori eyed them both. "They're just being pests, taking up oxygen and being general wastes of space."

"Tell her they stole your pizza, too," Nao urged.

"**Stay there, I'm getting my hunting rifle!**"

"NO! I mean, there's no need to come out and kill them, they're so…cute?" Shiori glared when Nao preened and blew her a kiss.

"**Since when were you an animal lover? They are an infestation and they need to be exterminated immediately! Make sure they don't escape, Shiori!**" The door slammed shut as Maria presumably went to retrieve her rifle.

"Obviously your grandmother doesn't share your animal-loving tendencies," Nao said sardonically. "Nice job, now we're dead."

"Well, you didn't even help at all," Shiori snapped.

"Don't blame me, I'm just a raccoon."

"Why the hell does she even have a hunting rifle? She's like the freaking Terminator," Natsuki huffed as she resumed climbing at a faster pace.

"She used to hunt large game in Africa. But it doesn't matter, just get to the window already so this day can be over!"

"You wanna try climbing on flowers three stories up in the air?" Natsuki snapped back. She was finally within reaching distance of Shizuru's window when she heard the front door open again.

"Hurry!" Shiori hissed.

The window wouldn't budge when she tried pushing it up. "It's locked!"

"What, were you just going to open it and slip inside like a creep? Knock, you moron!" Shiori turned to Nao. "And you, get out of here before my grandmother shoots you. She doesn't need another accusation of murder against her."

"_Another—_?"

Natsuki rapped lightly on the glass. "Shizuru, it's me. I know you're angry, but the ground looks very far away and Maria is coming to shoot me, so I'd really like to come inside."

"Good luck, Natsuki!" Nao hissed before sprinting away to avoid impending death.

"Natsuki, why the hell aren't you inside yet? Jeez, my grandmother can move faster than you!" Shiori growled.

"For my sake, I really hope she can't!" Natsuki tapped the window a little more desperately, feeling a flicker of hope when the curtains twitched. "Shizuru, come on—"

"Shiori! Are those creatures still there?" Maria's voice was agonizingly close.

Shiori groaned and covered her eyes. "Oh my God, I do _not_ want to witness a murder—"

Natsuki was knocking in a staccato rhythm now and looked down, wondering if it would hurt less to just jump and let the fall kill her rather then waiting for Maria to do the job. This was it, then, this was how her life was going to end—she was either going to end up as a human pancake or an old woman's hunting trophy—God, she was too young—

Just as Maria rounded the corner, the window flew open. Natsuki barely had time to register what was going on before a pair of hands grabbed her by the collar and yanked her inside.

* * *

The Searrs Industries Tower was a behemoth of a structure, blending seamlessly into the numerous other skyscrapers that crowded the sky and dwarfed the throngs of pedestrians below. Saeko gazed up at the tall, proud spires that jutted into the sky, noticeably elevating the building above its neighbors, and decided that the architect must have been overcompensating for _something_.

The lobby inside matched the building's exterior—gleaming chrome and flawless white, the pinnacle of modern technology and innovation. The Searrs Tower was a physical manifestation of wealth and the epitome of exactly what Saeko chose to leave behind, without any regret on her part.

She quietly merged into the steady stream of sharply dressed men and women coming in and out of the elevators, pushing the button for the topmost floor before settling in relative obscurity at the back of the elevator.

The elevator ascended quickly through the building, pausing every few floors to let off passengers. By the time it reached the top of the building, affording a breathtaking view of the city skyline, only Saeko was left to step out onto lavish marble flooring. On this floor, she knew, were the offices of the higher-ups of Searrs Industries—including that of the CEO himself, Alexander Searrs.

While some people might have felt too intimidated to simply stroll up to a millionaire's door, Saeko's demeanor remained impassive and poised as she walked by the desks of the wealthier employees of the company, all of whom paused and frowned in confusion at the stranger in their midst. Confidence was essential—act like you belonged, and people believed you did.

An imposing set of double doors made of dark wood marked her destination. Saeko unconsciously lifted her chin, an appropriately haughty look on her face as she approached the secretary's desk before the doors.

The young woman seated at the desk looked up at Saeko's approach. "Can I help you?" She jumped when Saeko slammed her hand down on the desk.

"I demand to see the CEO," Saeko said imperiously.

The secretary blinked. "Ah, well, do you have an appointment with Mr. Searrs?"

Saeko made sure irritation showed on her face. "He'll want to see me," she assured, her condescending tone implying that there would only be trouble for everyone if she didn't get her way.

The girl, clearly intimidated, stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Searrs is a very busy man and only meets with those with appointments—"

Saeko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in a display of faux aggravation. "It regards his daughter. Let me assure you, once Alexander finds out I've been here and turned away by his _secretary,_ of all people, I'm positive he'll have several choice words for you—"

"Oh, his daughter? Yes, of course, Mr. Searrs has made clear that anything involving Alyssa is to come to him immediately," the girl blurted out before picking up the telephone. She cast Saeko a nervous glance before speaking into the receiver. "Mr. Searrs, there's someone here about your daughter." She paused. "Of course, I'll send her in right away."

Before the girl could say anything, Saeko brushed past her, opening the door of the CEO's office and turning around to close the door. She caught a glimpse of the girl's scandalized and unnerved face before the door shut and allowed herself a smirk—despite everything, acting like she owned the world had always been quite entertaining.

"What's the matter with my daughter? Is she okay?" A deep voice boomed behind her.

Saeko closed her eyes briefly, feeling nervous despite herself, before turning around and smiling serenely at a familiar pair of green eyes. "Hello, Alexander. It's been a while."

"Saeko Kuga?" Alexander Searrs abruptly stood up in shock, a pen slipping out of his grasp onto the desk. Ink began bleeding out of the expensive-looking fountain pen, staining the documents below it.

Saeko settled herself comfortably in the plush chair before his desk and preened. "The one and only. Your papers are getting ruined," she added.

The handsome man recoiled and began dabbing at the soaked papers before giving up and sitting down heavily. "You…God, Saeko, what are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were…"

"Holding a positive pregnancy test?" Saeko finished sarcastically. She smirked when her ex shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm here to discuss your daughter."

Alexander's entire demeanor shifted at this, exposing the "overprotective father" side of him. "Alyssa? What about her?" He squinted suspiciously at Saeko.

Saeko was struck once again at how familiar a shade those green eyes were. She cleared her throat and gingerly took a photo out of her purse, glancing at it once more before sliding it toward Alexander. "I'm not talking about your youngest daughter—I'm talking about your oldest."

His eyebrows nearly flew off his face. "My…oldest?"

She nodded at the photo, an unspoken command for him to see for himself. He drew the photo closer to gape at a dark-haired girl in graduation robes smirking at the camera. The resemblance between the girl in the photo and the woman sitting before him now was uncanny. He looked at Saeko with wide eyes. "You kept the baby."

"She's not exactly a baby anymore, is she?" Saeko remarked dryly. "But yes, I did. Despite what you or my parents said, I wanted her from the moment I knew I was pregnant."

"What did your parents do?" He asked in morbid curiosity. "Your father wasn't the most…progressive man, if I remember—"

"They disowned me," Saeko said almost nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow at Alexander's horrified look. "You said it yourself—my parents weren't very accepting of anyone, least of all an unwed teenage mother."

"So why didn't you come to me?" He asked in disbelief. "If I'm her father—"

"You were a careless, irresponsible little shit back then," Saeko snapped. "You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with the baby when you left me to sleep with the next girl who opened her legs for you."

Alexander scowled as his cheeks burned with shame. "Is this blackmail? Are you asking me for money?"

Saeko scoffed. "Blackmail? We have done perfectly well so far _without_ your money, thanks very much for nothing."

"I would've helped if you had asked," he said defensively.

"Your definition of help was giving me money for an abortion and to make sure I didn't tell anyone else about it."

"I suppose I was too immature back then to help take care of a child," he conceded. "But why are you here now?"

She tapped the photo. "Her name is Natsuki. She's twenty-two years old."

"Natsuki," he said aloud, testing it on his tongue. The name hovered in the air, almost tangible before him—twenty-two years of his ignorance now manifest in one word.

"That photo was taken last year at her graduation from University of Tokyo. She wants to be a doctor."

"She looks nothing like me," he remarked, unable to help the note of complaint that slipped in his voice.

Saeko rolled her eyes. "Thank God for that. She does, however, have your eyes."

He nodded, secretly pleased with that fact. "University of Tokyo? She must be quite intelligent." He had no idea why he felt so proud of this girl, this complete stranger.

"The top of her class," Saeko proclaimed, not bothering to hide her own pride.

He leaned back in his chair. "What do you want from me, Saeko? From what you've said, it seems like you two have done just fine without me—"

"And we'll continue to do fine without you. But she does need help…and I can't help her this time. You're the only one who can."

As Saeko began to explain the entire situation to Alexander, he picked up the photo. At first glance she looked exactly like Saeko, but with closer observation he could see his traits in the girl. Besides the fact that their eyes looked exactly the same, she had his jawline. The challenging smirk was his, too. He tore his attention away from the photo when Saeko finished her account and looked at him anxiously for a response.

He folded his hands and raised an eyebrow. "So…Natsuki is dating her student?"

"That's not the point! I give you a ten-minute explanation and that's all you extract from it?"

He held his hands up to placate her. "I went to Reito's wedding. You're saying he's trying to blackmail his in-laws after being married for less than forty-eight hours? That's not going to be a very happy marriage."

"You would know—the media had a field day with your divorce."

"The price of being rich and famous," he remarked dryly. "Unfortunately, Reito's morals are quite characteristic of the Kanzakis. There's a reason I didn't want my company to associate with theirs, and now you're telling me to play nice with them?"

Saeko leaned forward. "Natsuki didn't ask me to come here today. She has never asked where you were, why you were never around, or even _who_ you were. It suits her perfectly fine not having a father. She doesn't need you in her life, Alexander—but she does your help with this."

He mulled over the thought, his eyes drifting to the set of photos on his desk of his youngest daughter. Except for her blonde hair, Alyssa, too, looked nothing like him. Perhaps his genes were exceptionally weak. He scowled at the thought and looked at Saeko. "I try to be a good father. I make sure Alyssa has everything she wants and needs, I spend as much time with her as I can, and if some punk-ass kid ever knocks her up when she's older—" he shrugged self-deprecatingly. "I would take good care of her. I may not be the most moral man, but I'm a good father," he repeated.

"And I believe you. So…will you help Natsuki? Make sure that no one sees those photos?"

"No one will know they had even existed," Alexander promised, extending his hand for an awkward but heartfelt handshake.

Saeko shook his hand and hesitated momentarily before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." His grin reminded Saeko of young love long past, a flame that burned out quickly but was searingly bright while it lasted. His shy glance at Natsuki's photo did not escape Saeko's attention.

"What is it?"

"Can I…" he cleared his throat assertively. "I'd like to meet her."

"That's not up to me, or to you. She's been old enough for a while now to look for you if she wanted to." At his poorly concealed disappointment, Saeko relented. "However, if she asks…I'll point her in the right direction. You can keep the picture, if you want."

Alexander nodded and sat back down as Saeko headed toward the door. He picked up the photo once more and studied his daughter's face. "We really do have a good-looking kid, don't we?"

Saeko smiled softly. "Yes, _I_ do," she corrected before closing the door behind her as she went on her way.

* * *

_My writing's a bit rusty, forgive me._


End file.
